The vengeful husband
by Lili Zara
Summary: Roy Mustang había conseguido dar por fin con la misteriosa belleza que lo sedujo, le robó y después desapareció. Aquella mujer había puesto un anuncio para encontrar marido, y era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. No obstante, se topó con algo totalmente inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

The Vengeful Husband

Esta Historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación que hago de una bella historia de Lynne Graham. Los personajes de Full Metal tampoco me pertenecen... bueno, una vez aclarado el asunto obvio ... empezamos :)

Capítulo 1

UNA esbelta y frágil belleza en un vestido de noche verde plateado. Piel transparente, melena de vibrantes cabellos rubios de tonos deslumbrantes y ojos ambarinos bajo una máscara de seducción. Voz débil y profunda, lo suficientemente profunda como para llamar la atención, pero más dulce que la miel...

- Sin nombres... nada de convencionalismos - dijo ella -. No quiero saberlo - añadió cuando él trató de presentarse -. Después de esta noche no volveré a verte, así que, ¿para qué?

Ninguna mujer le había dicho nunca algo así a Roy Mustang. Ninguna mujer había pretendido de él simplemente una aventura de una noche, y el desconcierto que aquello le produjo fue profundo. Sin embargo el ardor de ella en la cama pareció contradecir aquellas palabras... hasta que a la mañana siguiente él despertó y comprendió que su misteriosa amante había desaparecido llevándose consigo el anillo Adorata. Roy, sencillamente, no pudo dar crédito al hecho de que una mujer sin escrúpulos le hubiera saqueado con tan insultante facilidad.

Los recuerdos de aquella desastrosa noche en Central, tres años atrás, seguían corroyéndolo por dentro como una herida abierta llena de sal. Roy observó el expediente cerrado y etiquetado con el nombre de Elizabeth Hawkeye sobre su mesa del despacho. Se resistió a abrirlo apresuradamente con la impaciencia de un adolescente y esperó con la autodisciplina que lo caracterizaba como reputado hombre de negocios en las finanzas. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquel momento, podía esperar un poco más.

- ¿Crees que has acertado esta vez?, ¿estás seguro? - preguntó.

A pesar de estar orgulloso del éxito de su investigación, a pesar de estar convencido de que había dado por fin con la chica, Maes vaciló. La mujer a la que había seguido la pista encajaba perfectamente con cada uno de los detalles que le había proporcionado quien era su amigo desde la infancia, le tenía una gran confianza por eso lo había elegido a él para que se encargara de la búsqueda de esa ladrona, pero no podía comprender como Roy, un hombre tremendamente sofisticado, podía haber pasado una loca noche de pasión con la chica de la fotografía...

- Solo estaré seguro cuando te decidas a echarle un vistazo al informe, Roy – dijo con sonrisa de desgana.

- ¿Acaso dudas, Maes? - inquirió Roy suspirando algo desesperanzado y abriendo la carpeta para examinar la fotografía.

Mustang frunció el ceño y su mandíbula se tensó como el granito. Hughes miró fijamente a Roy, pues aún cuando estaba seguro que la chica era la correcta, no comprendía como precisamente una mujer así había seducido al irresistible Mustang. La mujer de la fotografía llevaba unos vaqueros sucios, botas de goma, gorro de lluvia y una chaqueta vieja con una raja en una manga. Vestida de esa forma no parecía una belleza seductora.

- Quizá me haya precipitado...

- Creo que ha perdido peso... - lo interrumpió Roy. - ¿Quieres decir que... es la misma mujer? - ¿Se había vestido así para una baile de disfraces? - La señorita Hawkeye estaba dando de comer a las gallinas cuando tomaron la foto – le explicó Hughes -. Fue la mejor fotografía que pudieron hacerle, esa ladrona no sale mucho de casa, dijo con un tono burlón, pues a su juicio, esa mujer tenía facha de todo, menos de una ladrona profesional.

- ¿Las... gallinas? - repitió Roy divertido, ignorando completamente el chiste de su amigo y sin dejar de examinar la fotografía -. Sí, es ella, sin duda es ella... ¡es la ladrona profesional que me engañó!

Elizabeth Hawkeye le había robado el Adorata, un anillo antiguo, una pieza de museo, una herencia irremplazable. Los Mustang, eran gente importante desde sus inicios, tenían una tradición familiar, para celebrar el nacimiento de su primer hijo regalaban a su mujer un magnífico anillo con un rubí. No obstante, a pesar de ser una rica herencia de familia y una joya de considerable valor, Roy no había informado del robo a la policía. Aquello había dejado atónito a Hughes, que con el tiempo había ido comprendiendo...

Según los rumores, aquel año, durante la noche del baile anual de máscaras del Palacio De Oro, habían ocurrido una serie de hechos muy extraños. Para empezar el anfitrión había desaparecido, y si era cierto que Roy Mustang se había marchado para seducir a una ladrona con un romántico paseo en góndola por los bellos canales del exclusivo y famoso parque de Central a la luz de la luna, no era de extrañar que no hubiera informado a la policía. Ningún hombre hubiera confesado abiertamente semejante error de juicio y estupidez.

A pesar de las recompensas ofrecidas el anillo no había aparecido. Lo más probable era que el ladrón lo hubiera vendido en Ciudad del Este, que lo hubiera adquirido algún coleccionista rico que no hubiera preguntado por su procedencia. Hughes quedó profundamente desilusionado al descubrir que Elizabeth Hawkeye no era una reputada ladrona.

- Cuéntame cosas de ella Maes... – pidió Roy cerrando de golpe la carpeta.

- Elizabeth Hawkeye vive en una casa grande y antigua que ha pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones – contestó Hughes -, pero su situación financiera es muy calamitosa. La casa tiene una fuerte hipoteca, y ella es la única responsable de los pagos...

- ¿Quién le ha concedido esa hipoteca? - inquirió el pelingro.

Maes lo informó de que la hipoteca había sido concedida diez años atrás y de que estaba en manos de una compañía de seguros.

- Cómprala – dijo Roy -. Continúa.

- Es una persona respetada en los alrededores, pero hemos encontrado a la antigua ama de llaves de la casa, y está dispuesta a airear los trapos sucios.

Los brillantes ojos oscuros de Roy se entrecerraron, y su sensual boca se frunció. De pronto volvió a abrir el expediente con una expresión de disgusto y examinó la fotografía con renovada fascinación. Los cabellos de la mujer de la foto, sugerían descuido en lugar de un trabajo de salón de belleza. Tenía un aspecto desarreglado, de completo abandono, pero el brillo de su piel perfecta y la embrujadora mirada de sus ojos dorados resultaba inconfundible. Roy estaba absorto. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado en absoluto el informe de Maes.

- …y si la dama lo consigue heredará algo así como un millón de cens- concluyó Maes. Que se había dado cuenta perfectamente que su amigo no prestaba mucha atención.

- ¿Conseguir qué? - inquirió Roy.

- La señora Dante Leeward tenía tres ahijadas que ahora son posibles herederas, pero las tres endiabladas - conjeturó Maes. Cuando llegó el momento de disponer de sus bienes en su última voluntad no tenía dónde elegir. Una vivía con un hombre casado, la otra era madre soltera y la tercera iba por idéntico camino... ninguna de las tres llevaba un anillo de casada, ni tenía esperanzas de llevarlo nunca.

- Me pierdo - admitió Roy impaciente.

Después de un suspiro que parecía una mezcla de enfado y resignación ante lo absorto de Roy en la fotografía y su poca atención al informe, Maes habló nuevamente - La madrina rica de Elizabeth Hawkeye se lo legó todo a sus tres ahijadas con la condición de que se casaran en el plazo de un año.

- Y Elizabeth es una de esas ahijadas que has descrito - concluyó Roy tenso -. ¿Cuál de ellas?

- La madre soltera - respondió Maes.

- ¿Cuándo nació su hijo? - inquirió Roy inmóvil, helado.

- Siete meses después del viaje a Central. La criatura tiene algo más de dos años.

Roy se quedó mirando la carpeta con el nombre de aquella mujer, tratando de mantenerse imperturbable, pero era imposible. ¡Maldita sea!... de modo que ella estaba embarazada de otro hombre cuando hicieron el amor. Aquello no era sino otra injuria más. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ella valorara más en su vida se lo arrebataría, le enseñaría lo que significa sentirse engañado y humillado, le haría exactamente lo mismo que le había hecho ella.

- En cuanto a la identidad del padre... - continuó Maes irónico -... no se sabe. Según parece la gente del lugar cree que el niño es del novio, que la dejó plantada delante del altar. A sus ojos ese hombre es una rata de alcantarilla. Sin embargo el ama de llaves tiene otra versión. Asegura que el novio no estaba en Ciudad de Este cuando el niño fue concebido, y dice que la abandonó porque se dio cuenta de que el bebé no podía ser suyo.

Roy asimiló aquella información en completo silencio.

- Sin embargo no creo que la dama permanezca soltera mucho más tiempo - añadió Maes -. No con un millón de cens de por medio- y una suave risa se asomó en su rostro de ojos verdes. En la página seis del expediente verás lo que sospecho que está haciendo para tratar de hacerse con el dinero...

Roy echó un vistazo al expediente.

- ¿El qué? - exigió saber Roy examinando el anuncio de periódico y la dirección adjunta en la página seis del informe. Sospecho que Elizabeth Hawkeye ha puesto un discreto anuncio para encontrar un marido con el que satisfacer las condiciones del testamento.

- ¿Un anuncio? - repitió Roy incrédulo.

"Se necesita hombre soltero, tranquilo, domesticado y de buenos modales, sin ataduras y de entre 25 y 50 años, para un empleo en el campo, adonde tendrá que trasladarse. Se trata de un trabajo a corto plazo para el que se garantiza la más absoluta confidencialidad. Abstenerse bromistas, por favor".

- Pero esto no es para un marido... ¡es para adquirir un perrito domesticado! - espetó Roy al tiempo que una sonrisa se asomaba en sus sensuales labios.

-o-

- Voy a tener que poner el anuncio otra vez - comentó Riza dirigiéndose a Rebecca mientras limpiaba bruscamente el extenso jardín

- ¿Y qué ha sido de tus dos únicos candidatos, el jardinero y el chapuzas?

- Ayer los llamé para concertar una cita...

- En la cual planeabas soltarles por fin que el trabajo consistía en casarse contigo - suspiró Rebecca -. ¡Dios, no me gustaría tener que pasar por eso!

- Bueno, pues ya ves, según parece yo tampoco voy a tener que pasar por eso. El primero había encontrado trabajo, y el segundo se había mudado sin dejar su dirección. No debería de haberme angustiado tanto por la elección.

- ¿Qué elección? ¡Pero si solo te han contestado cinco personas! Dos con obscenidades, y otra en un tono tan misterioso como sospechoso. El anuncio era demasiado vago en cierto sentido, y al mismo tiempo excesivamente revelador. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió poner eso de «domesticado y de buenos modales»? Quiero decir, no estás precisamente en posición de elegir. Bueno, a pesar de todo no puedo decir que lo lamente - admitió Rebecca abiertamente.

- ¡Rebecca ... ! - la reprendió Riza.

- ¡Escucha, me dan escalofríos solo de pensar que vas a estar sola en casa con un extraño! - exclamó la morena con ansiedad -. Y de todos modos, como tampoco dices abiertamente que lo que buscas es un marido temporal, ¿qué posibilidades tienes de que cualquiera de los hombres que llaman acceda?

- Apuesto a que alguno accederá si le ofrezco el suficiente dinero. Necesito mi herencia, Rebecca, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirla. No me importa si tengo que casarme con el jorobado de Notre Dame para satisfacer las condiciones del testamento - admitió Riza honesta -. ¡Esta casa ha pertenecido a mi familia durante más de cuatrocientos años ... !

- Sí, pero se está derrumbando delante de tus narices y está acabando contigo, Riza. Tu padre no tenía derecho a dejarte esta carga sobre las espaldas. Si él no hubiera dejado esta casa en semejante estado financiero tú no te verías ahora en esta situación.

Riza inclinó la cabeza. Sus ojos ambarinos expresaban resolución.

- Rebecca ... tengo dos manos para trabajar, y mientras me quede aliento esta casa pasará a manos de Su.

Riza contempló a su hija de dos años con orgullo y satisfacción. Sentada en un soleado rincón del jardín la niña vestía a una de sus muñecas preferidas. Su tenía suerte, pensó. No había heredado el pelo rubio desastroso de su madre, como solía criticarla su madrastra, ni sus ojos miopes o su nariz. Tenía unos preciosos rizos negros y rasgos finos y esbeltos, era sorprendentemente guapa y femenina para su edad. En resumen, iba a ser todo lo que su madre había anhelado siempre ser. No sería la fea de las fiestas, no sería descarada ni poco atractiva ni sus rasgos serían tan simples como para no llamar la atención. Ni nunca se sentiría tan humillada como para arrojarse a la cama de un extraño solo para demostrar que era capaz de atraer a un hombre. Aquel doloroso recuerdo hizo palidecer a Riza, que miró a otro lado con un vergonzoso sentimiento de culpabilidad preguntándose cómo le explicaría a su hija las vergonzosas circunstancias de su nacimiento.

Su le preguntaría algún día el nombre de su padre. ¿Y qué le diría Riza? Que no lo sabía, que no se lo había preguntado. Que no había querido saberlo. Más aún, que podría cruzarse con él por la calle sin reconocerlo porque aquel día no llevaba puestas los lentes de contacto y, por lo tanto, no tenía ni idea de qué aspecto tenía. Pero tenía los ojos oscuros, el pelo negro y una voz maravillosa...

Aquellos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente haciéndola perder toda su confianza en sí misma. Se había comportado como una buscona con el primer play-boy con el que se había topado.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que volvemos al punto de partida en lo que respecta al tema de encontrar marido... - concluyó Rebecca secándose un sobre del bolsillo de los vaqueros -. Toma, ábrelo. Creo que es otra solicitud, aunque un poco tardía. Llegó esta mañana.

Rebecca había aceptado que Riza utilizara su nombre y dirección. Ella necesitaba preservar su intimidad. Todas las cartas eran enviadas a la casa de los guardas que Rebecca había comprado dentro de los límites de la propiedad de Riza. Esta sabía que se arriesgaba al poner un anuncio para encontrar marido, pero no tenía alternativa. Si la descubrían la acusarían de engaño en el cumplimiento de las condiciones del testamento y la excluirían de la herencia pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era responsabilidad suya asegurarse de que la casa de su familia pasara a manos de futuras generaciones, no podía fallar a la palabra que le había dado a su padre en el lecho de muerte. Se había comprometido a conservar su casa costara lo que costara. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que cuatrocientos años de historia familiar acabaran con ella?

Y, lo que era aún más importante, solo cuando consiguiera la herencia estaría en posición de volver a contratar a todo el personal que se había visto forzada a echar a la muerte de su padre. Saber que aquella pobre y fiel gente se veía en semejante situación por la incompetencia financiera de su padre le pesaba sobre la conciencia. Riza rasgó el sobre y leyó la escueta carta.

- No es de ciudad del Este... y tiene experiencia como consejero financiero...

- Lo más probable es que sea un empleado de un banco - comentó Rebecca sin dejarse impresionar.

- Ofrece referencias, que es más de lo que han hecho otros - anunció Riza esperanzada -. Y solo tiene treinta y un años.

- ¿De donde es exactamente?

- No lo dice - respondió Riza incapaz de descifrar la firma, levantando la cabeza -. Solo dice que no padece ninguna enfermedad, que está soltero y que un empleo temporal con alojamiento le iría bien en este momento...

- Así que está desempleado y acaba de romper con su novia.

- Si no estuviera desempleado ni dispuesto a trasladarse no habría contestado, Rebecca - señaló Riza -. Me parece razonable. No sabe de qué tipo de empleo se trata, así que no informa sobre sí mismo más que lo básico.

Cinco días más tarde, mientras andaba por el diminuto salón de la casita de guardas de Rebecca, Riza se alzó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y se alisó la falda, nerviosa.

El candidato llegaría en cuestión de minutos. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. No le había dejado ningún número de teléfono, de modo que se había visto obligada a responder por correo, y nerviosa ante la idea de darle ella su número, había concertado una cita pidiéndole que le escribiera si la fecha no le convenía. Él había escrito una breve nota confirmando que acudiría.

Riza escuchó un ruido de moto en la calle y reprimió su impaciencia. El candidato llegaba tarde, quizá no apareciera. Un minuto más tarde la puerta principal se abrió. Rebecca asomó la cabeza en el salón llena de excitación.

- Acaba de llegar un tipo en moto... es un pedazo de hombre perfecto. Ha parado y se ha quitado el casco. Tiene que ser él... Riza, es guapísimo.

- ¿Ha venido en moto? - la interrumpió Riza atónita.

- Sí, pesada. ¿A que no te atreves a preguntarle si quiere casarse contigo por un sueldo?

Pero Riza sabía que no tenía alternativa. Tenía que preguntárselo. Y rogaba porque él accediera. No disponía de tiempo para poner otro anuncio, estaba entre la espada y la pared. El día anterior había recibido una carta sobre la hipoteca de la mansión Hawkeye. La amenazaban con quedarse con la casa, y como en el banco estaba al descubierto no querían prestarle más dinero.

Riza hizo una mueca al oír el timbre. Rebecca corrió a abrir. Riza se colocó junto a la chimenea. Así que era guapo. Los hombres guapos siempre tenían un enorme ego, reflexionó. Ella solo deseaba a un hombre normal y corriente, alguien que no se metiera en sus cosas.

- ¿Señorita Elizabeth? - escuchó en la distancia una voz sorprendida y educada.

- No... eh... ella.. ella... lo está esperando - tartamudeó Rebecca.

Riza parpadeó. Aquella voz le había sonado familiar. De pronto comprendió por qué. ¡Ese hombre tenía el acento de alguien de Central!

Era su lírico acento, no su voz, lo que había despertado sus recuerdos.

Un hombre alto, piel pálida, cabellos negros, y muy masculino, con gafas de sol y ropa de cuero negra de motociclista acababa de entrar a grandes zancadas en el salón. Riza abrió la boca atónita. El cuero negro acentuaba unos hombros ya de por sí anchos, unas caderas estrechas y unos poderosos y largos muslos. Aquella ropa ajustada apenas dejaba espacio a la imaginación, y las gafas de sol prestaban a su rostro una intimidante falta de expresión. Sin embargo... sin embargo Riza lo miró y pensó que aquel hombre compartía algo más que el acento con el padre de Su, al que se parecía.

«¿Y qué?», preguntó una voz irritada en su interior. El sofisticado hombre que la había dejado embarazada no era de los que se ponían ropa ajustada. Si ella no se hubiera sentido culpable por su modo de comportarse en Central, la voz de aquella persona que tenía enfrente nunca la hubiera amedrentado.

- Por favor, le ruego que me disculpe si no me quito las gafas, me hiere la luz - informó el hombre de central con voz tranquila.

- ¿No quiere sentarse? - le ofreció Riza.

- Si me permite que lo diga... me mira usted de un modo extraño - señaló él mientras se sentaba con gracia en el sofá frente a ella -. ¿Le recuerdo a alguien, señorita?

- En absoluto - aseguró ella poco convencida -. Además me temo que fui incapaz de leer su nombre en la firma... ¿cuál es su nombre completo?

- Dejémoslo en Roy, por el momento. El anuncio sugería que el empleo era de naturaleza poco habitual, y me gustaría conocer más detalles antes de continuar. Después de todo usted tampoco me ha dicho su nombre real.

- ¿Cómo dice? - exigió saber Riza sorprendida.

- Antes de venir aquí estuve haciendo averiguaciones. Su apellido no es el del anuncio, y no vive usted en esta casita, sino en la enorme mansión que hay al final del camino - respondió con frialdad -. Se ha tomado usted bastantes molestias para ocultar su identidad y, naturalmente, eso me inquieta.

Riza se levantó del asiento incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa e irritación.

- ¿Me ha estado investigando?

- Creo que hay poca luz aquí... - comentó Roy quitándose las gafas lentamente y escrutándole con una intensa curiosidad y expectación.

Riza se encontró de pronto observando unos brillantes ojos negros de largas pestañas. Era el tipo de ojos que causaban admiración. Bellos, brillantes y oscuros como la noche, impenetrables, profundos e insondables. Con gafas aquel hombre era bien parecido, pero sin ellas era terriblemente guapo y atractivo. A pesar de ir sin afeitar.

Riza se puso tensa y dio un paso atrás instantáneamente. Su retirada, no obstante, se vio detenida por el sillón sobre el que se había sentado. Sentía un repentino cosquilleo en el estómago, un cosquilleo de excitación que pronto se transformó en vergüenza. Riza se ruborizó y se alejó evitando el sillón, tratando de mantenerse lejos de él.

- Señorita Hawkeye...

- Escuche, no tenía usted derecho a investigarme... - contestó Riza cruzándose de brazos -. Yo le garantizaba su intimidad en el anuncio, ¿no podía usted hacer lo mismo?

- No sin tener al menos una idea sobre dónde me estaba metiendo. En los negocios es habitual hacer averiguaciones antes de una entrevista.

Riza apartó la mirada de él. Una ola de antipatía la invadió, pero controló su airado temperamento. Posiblemente todo se debiera al hecho de que aquel hombre le llevaba a la memoria viejos recuerdos. Después de todo la proposición que iba a hacerle era una proposición de negocios. Quizá aquel tal Roy se creyera muy inteligente, pero era un tonto. Solo un estúpido se presentaría a una entrevista vestido de ángel infernal y sin afeitar. ¿Asesor financiero? Ni en sueños. No era lo suficientemente serio.

Envalentonada por esa idea y reprochándose a sí misma el haberse, sentido intimidada por algo tan superficial y de tan poca importancia como el aspecto, Riza volvió a sentarse y enlazó las manos sobre el regazo.

- Bien, vayamos al grano...

Un silencio pesado reinó en la habitación. Roy se sentó relajado y la observó. La rubia apretó los dientes y continuó:

- Tenía una buena razón para mantener el anonimato. Pero antes de que le explique esa razón quiero comentarle ciertos detalles. Si accediera usted a ocupar el empleo que le ofrezco le pagaría bien, a pesar de que no requiere trabajo alguno...

- ¿Cómo que no requiere trabajo?

- No, en absoluto - confirmó ella -. Mientras viva usted en mi casa todo su tiempo será suyo, y al final, suponiendo que haya cumplido satisfactoriamente, recibirá usted una generosa gratificación.

- Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? - inquirió Roy levantando una ceja -. ¿Quiere usted que haga algo ilegal?

- Por supuesto que no - contestó Riza -. Se trata de que acceda a casarse conmigo para un período de seis meses.

- ¿A... casarme con usted? - repitió Roy frunciendo el ceño incrédulo -. ¿El empleo que ofrece consiste en... casarse con usted?

- Sí. Es muy sencillo. Necesito un hombre que esté dispuesto a pasar por una ceremonia nupcial y que se comporte como un marido durante seis meses - explicó Riza con aspecto gélido, como cualquier mujer cohibida que se viera obligada a hablar sobre algo indecente.

- ¿Y por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Eso es asunto mío. No creo que precise usted de esa información para tomar una decisión - respondió Riza incómoda.

- No comprendo... ¿podría explicármelo otra vez, señorita?

Desde luego no se podía decir que aquel hombre tuviera gran agilidad mental. Sin embargo ya había pasado lo peor, y el tipo no había salido huyendo. Además, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Si era soltero podía ganar mucho dinero sin gran esfuerzo. Riza repitió la oferta y, convencida de que el tema monetario sería el mejor aliciente, mencionó el sueldo mensual más la bonificación extra, que pagaría por adelantado, por mantener la discreción cuando sus destinos se separaran.

El pelinegro asintió lentamente una y otra vez, con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en la alfombra. Riza pensó que quizá lo molestara la luz y trató de calmarse ante aquella torpe reacción. Quizá estuviera anonadado ante una oferta a la que no sabía cómo responder.

- Por supuesto necesitaría referencias - continuó Riza.

- Pues me es imposible darle ninguna referencia como marido...

- Me refiero a referencias sobre su buen carácter - explicó ella seca.

- Y si lo que deseaba era un marido, ¿por qué no puso usted un anuncio en la sección de ofertas personales?

- Porque en ese caso hubiera recibido respuestas de hombres genuinamente interesados en relaciones prolongadas y sinceras - suspiró Riza -. Era más inteligente dirigir la petición como si se tratara de un empleo...

- Tranquilo... domesticado... de buenos modos.

- No quiero a alguien que se meta en mi vida ni que desee que yo lo espere todo de él, ¿Diría usted que es una persona independiente?

- Sí.

- Bien, entonces, ¿qué le parece? - preguntó Riza con impulso obvio.

- No sé qué pensar, no esperaba este tipo de oferta - contestó él con amabilidad -. Nunca, ninguna mujer, me había pedido antes que me casara con ella.

- Yo no estoy hablando de un matrimonio propiamente dicho, es evidente que después de seis meses nos divorciaremos. Y, por cierto, tendrá usted que comprometerse a firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial - añadió Riza tratando de evitar que ningún extraño pudiera reclamarle legítimamente ninguna parte de la herencia que recibiría -. Eso es innegociable.

- Creo que necesitaría una suma de dinero importante para privarme de mi libertad - objetó Roy poniéndose en pie.

- Eso no es problema - lo interrumpió Riza con convicción. Si por fin contaba con un candidato dispuesto a considerar su oferta el dinero no tenía importancia -. Estoy dispuesta a discutir ese tema, e incluso a doblar la cantidad final si está usted de acuerdo.

Era extraño, pero aquella oferta no pareció obtener la respuesta impulsiva que Riza esperaba.

- Lo pensaré, estaremos en contacto.

- ¿Y las referencias?

- Se las traeré si decido aceptar la... proposición - contestó Roy con ojos penetrantes e iluminados.

¿Acaso le divertía la desesperación que no podía por menos de haber adivinado en ella?

- Necesito con urgencia una respuesta, no tengo tiempo que perder.

- Le daré mi respuesta mañana... - respondió Roy caminando a grandes pasos hacia la puerta para detenerse delante de ella y decir - : Me sorprende que no tenga usted ningún amigo para interpretar ese papel.

- Dadas las circunstancias prefiero a un extraño.

- Un extraño... comprendo - contestó Roy con voz de seda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

ENTONCES, ¿qué impresión te ha causado Roy? - quiso saber Rebecca. ¿Mi impresión? repitió Riza frunciendo el ceño abstraída -. Eso es lo más raro, que en realidad no tengo ni idea. Primero me pareció que era puro físico y nada inteligente, y entonces saltó con un comentario agudo. Y después no soltó prenda.

- ¿Y no te acusó de haberlo hecho venir con falsas pretensiones? ¿No se rió de tu oferta ni te preguntó si estabas de broma? - preguntó Rebecca confusa.

- Tardaba mucho en reaccionar - respondió Riza reflexiva -, sus reacciones eran muy formales, de negocios. Eso me facilitó las cosas, no me sentí tan violenta como pensaba.

- Solo tú serías capaz de plantearle un asunto así a un tipo tan atractivo como Roy sin reaccionar de un modo personal.

- Ese tipo de hombres me dejan fría - comentó Riza ruborizándose al recordar sus excitadas respuestas.

- Imposible... ¿en serio? - Rebecca...

- Olvídalo... te conozco, sé cuándo mientes.

- Está bien, me di cuenta de que era guapo.

- ¿Guapo? - repitió Rebecca incrédula.

- Bueno, espectacularmente guapo. ¿Satisfecha? - Sí. Tu indiferencia me preocupaba. Al menos ahora sé que sigues viva.

- Pues con mi aspecto lo mejor sería seguir indiferente, créeme.

Rebecca apretó los labios y pensó en todas las personas que rodeaban a Riza que le habían hecho creer que no valía nada. Su frío y crítico padre, su sarcástica y superficial madrastra... Dejarla plantada en el altar y abandonada a su suerte con un bebé era la gota que derramaba el vaso. ¡Demonios! Si su amiga era guapa... unos ojos tremendamente bellos, de un color tan especial y poco común en un rostro fino y delgado, adornado por una melena rubia. Riza era una mujer delgada pero de cuerpo bien formado, simplemente tenía todo en su lugar. Sin embargo y como resultado de todos los desplantes y humillaciones Riza se vestía como un espantapájaros y apenas hacía esfuerzos por mantener una vida social. Se estaba convirtiendo en una reclusa, aunque lo cierto era que con tanto trabajo en la casa apenas tenía tiempo para el ocio. Cualquiera en su lugar se habría rendido, pero Riza no. Riza moriría de hambre antes de ver la mansión Hawkeye en una subasta.

- Me molesta terriblemente cuando hablas así - dijo Rebecca con sinceridad -. Si te compraras algo de ropa y te tomaras un poco de interés por tu...

- ¿Y para qué voy a preocuparme cuando soy feliz así? - preguntó Riza visiblemente afectada por el giro que había tomado la conversación -. Ya es hora de que vaya a buscar a Su.

Riza estuvo reflexionado. No podía dejar de recordar a su ex novio, Jean, confesando en el último momento, ante el altar, que se había enamorado de la dama de honor, de su mejor amiga. Y para colmo Lust, una verdadera belleza, lo había rechazado allí mismo.

Inmediatamente después ocurrió lo de Central. Esa historia había terminado también en una severa humillación para Riza. Había jugado a ser Cenicienta por una noche, pero a la mañana siguiente había esperado en el Puente de la Guerra durante una eternidad. Todo aquel día había transcurrido en una especie de sordera adolescente hasta que al final había comprendido que el Príncipe encantado no iba a aparecer.

Por supuesto otra mujer, menos crédula y más experta, hubiera comprendido desde el principio que aquella romántica sugerencia equivalía al típico «te llamaré». Solo ella era incapaz de reconocerlo. Sí, era más feliz ignorando a los hombres. Y si Roy decidía aceptar su oferta conseguiría lo que se proponía y se desharía de él cuanto antes.

Riza sudaba y respiraba pesadamente. Se detuvo a tomar aliento. La caldera de la cocina jamás tenía leña suficiente. Suspiró y se agachó trabajosamente a poner los troncos de madera en la carretilla.

- ¿Elizabeth?

Al oír aquel timbre de voz y aquel acento Riza se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, las personas cercanas solían llamarla Riza en lugar de su nombre completo. Roy estaba de pie a escasos metros. Sus ojos ámbar se quedaron clavados en él, en su figura masculina, en sus anchos hombros, en sus escurridas caderas, en sus piernas. Se había afeitado. De un solo vistazo se apreciaba toda su gloriosa belleza. Se quedó muda, incapaz de controlarse. A sus pómulos altos y marcados seguían una nariz recta y clásica y unos labios perfectos. Su piel pálida era perfecta.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me has asustado... - se ruborizó.

Riza apartó la vista y bajó los ojos observando entonces que su pequeño husky siberiano, estaba sentado en silencio junto al visitante. Black Hayate nunca dejaba de ladrar cuando se acercaba, algún extraño. Sin embargo, en lugar de ello, el perro lo miraba como esperando una orden.

- No te esperaba - comentó Riza bruscamente - Llamé varias veces a la puerta principal... No habrás cortado tú sola toda esa leña, ¿verdad? - Riza asintió consciente de la incredulidad de aquellos ojos negros -. ¿Es que no hay ningún hombre en esta casa?

- No, yo soy lo más parecido a un hombre... pero no es ninguna novedad - musitó Riza -. Pensé que llamarías por teléfono.

- He llamado, pero no contestas.

- Sí, estoy casi todo el tiempo fuera - explicó Riza quitándose los guantes -. Pasa.

Riza tomó unos cuantos leños y le enseñó el camino, conduciéndolo por un largo y oscuro pasillo lleno de puertas. Aquellas eran puertas de estancias que habían dejado de utilizarse, pero en cuanto lograra su objetivo y abriera la casa al público todas las habitaciones verían de nuevo la luz. Entró en la enorme cocina y se arrodilló junto a la caldera comenzando a echar los leños dentro.

- Así que, ¿qué has decidido? - preguntó Riza tensa, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo.

- Que sí, mi respuesta es sí – dijo él con énfasis.

Las lágrimas casi se le saltaron de los ojos. Riza parpadeó y cerró la puerta de la caldera de golpe. Se sentía tan aliviada que incluso se mareó. Era como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Se levantó, se volvió sonriendo y dijo:

- Estupendo... es estupendo., ¿Quieres un café?

Roy la miró sin mover un solo músculo. Era una reacción extraña. Riza tragó.

- Bueno... ¿por qué no? - contestó él al fin inexpresivo.

Riza preparó el hervidor de agua y lo miró de reojo en el tenso silencio. No comprendía de dónde provenía aquella tensión entre los dos, pero de pronto pensó que aquel silencio quizá tuviera relación con su ego masculino ofendido.

- Supongo que no es este el trabajo que hubieras deseado, pero te prometo que no lamentarás haberlo aceptado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscando trabajo en Ciudad del Este?

- ¿buscando trabajo? - repitió él con los músculos tensos. - Lo siento, había supuesto que...

- No he estado buscando trabajo en el Este...

- ¡Ah! - asintió Riza despacio… seguro había dado en su ego masculino, lo último que le faltaba era que ese hombre decidiera irse, así que rápidamente lanzó otra pregunta -. Y entonces... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- El suficiente...

Riza escrutó el rostro de altos pómulos. Roy debía de sentirse violento por su fracaso en el mercado laboral, concluyó Riza. Hubiera debido de hacerle la pregunta con más delicadeza. Lo cierto era que nunca había tenido gran tacto. En la primera entrevista estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que Roy debía de estar desesperado por encontrar trabajo. Más aún, su ropa, aunque de piel, estaba gastada y rasgada.

De pronto una ola de simpatía la inundó. Riza sabía muy bien lo que significaba estar hundido y mantener las apariencias.

- Te daré la mitad del primer sueldo por adelantado - dijo Riza. Roy la miró atónito -. Probablemente pensarás que soy demasiado confiada, pero por lo general creo en lo que veo en las personas. Además tampoco tengo otra alternativa más que fiarme de ti. Si al final aceptas otro empleo y rechazas el mío me causarás un grave perjuicio - admitió honesta -. ¿Cómo tomas el café?

- Solo... con dos terrones de azúcar.

Riza preparó un plato con pastas. Dejó las tazas sobre la mesa, se sentó y alcanzó un bloc de notas y un lápiz.

- Será mejor que me des los detalles, ¿no crees? ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Se hizo una pausa, una pausa larga y tensa mientras Roy se dejaba literalmente caer sobre el asiento frente a ella.

- Mustang - respiró.

- Riza se inclinó laboriosa sobre el bloc de notas.

- Y Roy... ¿es tu único nombre? Es que tengo que saberlo, por el párroco.

- Si, Roy Mustang.

Riza anotó después la fecha de nacimiento. Mustang. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había oído aquel nombre antes? Sacudió la cabeza. Debía de ser un apellido tan común en Central-

Bien, me pondré en contacto con mi abogado, el señor Amstrong. Te daré la dirección de su despacho para que pases a firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial cuando quieras. ¿Y las referencias de las que me hablaste?

Roy sacó un sobre de un bolsillo. Riza trató por todos los medios de adoptar una actitud fría. En realidad no deseaba otra cosa que saltar y bailar de alegría. Tomó los documentos.

- Bueno, me quedaré con esto y lo estudiaré...-, pero estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que se celebre la boda? - inquirió Roy Mustang.

- Espero que dentro de tres semanas. Será una boda discreta, pero como mi padre murió este año a nadie le extrañará. No quiero invitar a mucha gente.

- ¿No vas a invitar a mucha gente?

- En realidad... bueno, en realidad no había planeado invitar a nadie - admitió al fin poniéndose en pie -. Te enseñaré tu habitación para cuando te mudes aquí, ¿quieres?

Roy se puso en pie más relajado y Riza se quedó mirándolo fascinada sin poder evitarlo. Tenía gracia en cada uno de sus movimientos, estilo. Llamaba la atención. Era una persona contenida, con una tremenda seguridad en sí misma. Y muy reservada. No soltaba prenda. ¿Acaso hubiera preferido a una persona extrovertida que no dejara de hacerle preguntas? Riza abandonó la cocina y trató de pensar en cosas más importantes.

- ¿A qué te referías al decir que eras lo más parecido a un hombre por aquí? - inquirió Roy mientras subían las escaleras.

- Mi padre quería un hijo, no una hija... al menos no a una hija como yo - explicó Riza comparándose con su hermanastra Catherine, la hija de la segunda esposa de su padre por la que este había sentido admiración.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Murió cuando tenía seis años, apenas la recuerdo - le confió Riza -. Mi padre volvió a casarse más tarde. Estaba desesperado por conseguir un heredero, pero me temo que no lo consiguió.

Riza abrió la puerta de un enorme y oscuro dormitorio dominado por una cama con dosel de estilo isabelino.

- Esta será tu habitación. Esa es la puerta del baño, pero me temo que tendremos que compartirlo, porque no hay otro en servicio a este lado de la casa.

Roy examinó el dormitorio y Riza sé quedó mirándolo. Tenía un perfil masculino y duro. Un leve cosquilleo de excitación sexual la recorrió. Roy se deslizó por la estancia con la gracia de un leopardo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para mirar. Los rayos de sol se reflejaron en su pelo negro. De pronto se volvió, y sus ojos negros relucieron iluminados descansando fijos e inquisitivos sobre ella.

Había vuelto a pillarla mirándolo. Riza se ruborizó. Estaba sorprendida de su propia reacción física, no podía comprender qué tipo de locura se había apoderado de ella. Se dio la vuelta y salió al corredor. Cuando él la alcanzó, Riza se dirigió a las escaleras.

- Me temo que en esta casa no hay muchas comodidades, hay poco que hacer... - vaciló antes de continuar -. Lo que trato de decirte es que si necesitas salir a divertirle yo lo comprendo...

- ¿A divertirme? - repitió Roy sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera pensado en ello.

- Yo siempre digo lo que pienso - explicó Riza-. Yo vivo muy tranquila aquí, pero por supuesto no espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Estoy segura de que querrás salir a...

- ¿A divertirme? - volvió a Roy seco.

A pesar de lo incómoda que se sentía Riza soltó una carcajada y dijo:

- Aquí no puedes traer a ninguna mujer…

- No hay ninguna mujer en mi vida - la interrumpió Roy apretando los dientes.

- Ahora posiblemente no - concedió Riza preguntándose qué diablos le ocurría para reaccionar de aquel modo, como si lo hubiera insultado -, pero seamos realistas, te aburrirás. La gente de ciudad...

Unos ojos brillantes se clavaron en ella de pronto.

- Por mi parte no habrá ninguna necesidad de semejante comportamiento, te lo aseguro - afirmó él cortante.

Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando una diminuta figura con camiseta amarilla apareció en el vestíbulo.

- ¡Mami! exclamó Su.

Roy se quedó inmóvil. Riza interpretó su silencio como sorpresa y tomó a su hija en brazos.

- Es mi hija Su... creo, que no te la he mencionado antes.

Roy levantó un hombro una centésima en un elegante gesto. Hubiera mostrado el mismo interés de haberle presentado a un gato.

- ¿Alguna cosa más? - preguntó Roy impaciente.

Riza negó. Minutos más tarde había preparado el cheque prometido. Roy lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

- Te mandaré una nota en cuanto sepa la fecha de la boda, pero no creo que necesite verte antes. Roy escribió un número de teléfono en el bloc de notas y se lo tendió.

- Si necesitas contactar conmigo deja un mensaje en este número.

Quince días más tarde Riza abrió la puerta principal de su casa y se quedó helada al ver a sus visitantes.

- ¡Ya era hora! - se quejó Margo viuda de Hawkeye, seguida de su hija Catherine, mientras pasaba por delante de Riza dejando un halo de caro perfume a su paso.

Incómoda ante la inesperada visita de su madrastra y hermanastra, Riza observó entrar a las dos rubias sintiendo que se le hundía el corazón. No las había visto desde el funeral de su padre, tras mudarse ellas de la casa. El descubrimiento de que Riza no estaba obligada a vender la mansión para repartir los beneficios con ellas había enrarecido unas relaciones ya de por sí tensas. Bertold Hawkeye, el padre de Riza, había dejado cuantiosos bienes a su viuda, pero Margo no parecía satisfecha.

- ¿No crees que deberías haberme dicho que ibas a casarte? - exigió saber Margo -. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me he sentido cuando un amigo me llamó para preguntarme con quién te casabas y yo tuve que confesarle que no lo sabía?

Riza se preguntó cómo se habría enterado. La mujer del párroco era comunicativa, y Margo seguía teniendo amigas en el vecindario.

- Lo siento, te habría informado después de la boda... - Por supuesto, cuando todo hubiera terminado. ¡Estás muerta de miedo de que tu novio te deje plantada en el altar igual que Havoc!

Riza se ruborizó, pero, fue incapaz de decir nada.

- Justo cuando pensaba que por fin entrabas en razón y aceptabas vender esta monstruosa casa vas y decides casarte - la censuró Margo resentida -. ¿Vas a presentarnos a tu novio, al menos?

- Pues cuando lo lleva tan en secreto... apuesto a que es un completo impresentable, uno de esos funcionarios inútiles... - sugirió Catherine con desdén y esnobismo.

- No estarás embarazada otra vez, ¿verdad? - inquirió Margo -. Todo el mundo va a pensarlo. ¡Pues me niego a que mis amistades crean que soy una madrastra malvada, tendrás que organizar una boda fantástica y asistir a la fiesta que daré para ti!

- Me temo que no tengo dinero - respondió Riza tensa.

- ¿Y él? - intervino Catherine inmediatamente.

Riza se ruborizó y miró a otro lado.

- Está sin un cen, lo que suponía - concluyó Margo intercambiando una mirada satisfecha y aliviada con su hija -. Supongo que lo habrás informado de que cuando esto quiebre nosotras tendremos derecho a una parte.

- No tengo planeado que esto quiebre - respiró Riza.

- Me muero por conocerlo - rió Catherine-. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Roy...

- ¿De dónde es? - exigió saber - su madrastra.

- Es de central - admitió Riza.

- Voy a dar una fiesta para ti en mi casa este fin de semana - anunció Margo dándose aires de grandeza -, no quiero que la gente piense que no he hecho todo cuanto estaba en mi mano por la hija de mi último marido.

- Eres muy amable - musitó Riza tras una pausa -, pero...

- No hay peros que valgan, Riza. Todo el mundo sabe que eres una excéntrica, pero no voy a permitir que me pongas en ridículo. Los espero el viernes, y a ver cómo van vestidos. Y si es tan desastroso como tú dile que mantenga la boca cerrada.

Y, tras decir aquello, Margo cruzó el vestíbulo a toda prisa. Riza la siguió.

- ¡Pero es que Roy... Roy tiene planes para esa noche! - mintió desesperada.

- El sábado, entonces - concedió Margo.

Riza selló los labios. ¿Cómo podía negarse a asistir a la fiesta con su supuesto novio sin que sospecharan que había algo raro en su relación? Nunca hubiera debido de mantener las cosas tan en secreto, hubiera debido dejarse ver por la ciudad con él. No podía permitirse el lujo de levantar sospechas.

- Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a un hombre por fin - sonrió desafiante Catherine lanzándole una mirada de lástima y superioridad -. ¿Cómo se gana la vida?

Riza vaciló. No podía confesar que Roy no tenía trabajo.

- Él... trabaja en un banco.

- ¡Ah, un empleado, qué encanto! ¡El amor llegó a través del mostrador!

Irritada y molesta por la actitud de su madrastra, que volvía a reducirla a una mera insignificancia, Riza las vio subir a su lujoso y soberbio auto para marcharse sin más dilación.

- Pero Roy, ¿es que no has recibido ninguno de mis mensajes? Me doy perfecta cuenta de que te aviso con muy poco tiempo de antelación, pero de verdad que necesito que vengas a esa fiesta para celebrar… el...nuestro compromiso - afirmó Riza en tono de disculpa hablando por cuarta vez con el contestador automático -. Es una emergencia, ¿querrás ponerte en contacto conmigo, por favor?

- ¡Ese se ha largado con el cheque! - exclamó Rebecca -. De todos modos no comprendo cómo has accedido a ir a esa fiesta, Riza. Margo y Catherine están tramando algo. Nunca han hecho nada por ti, y si Roy falla esas dos brujas se van a reír a tus expensas.

- Aún faltan dos días, llamará - musitó Riza negándose a perder toda esperanza.

- ¡Pero Riza...! Es evidente que no está en casa, y si está te está ignorando a propósito...

- Yo no creo que Roy sea así - objetó Riza.

Por fin aquella noche el teléfono sonó. Riza corrió a contestar.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Roy... he recibido tus mensajes... todos.

- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Estaba empezando a pensar que iba a tener que ponerle alguna excusa a mi madrastra! Creo que se hubiera puesto furiosa. Nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, te aseguro que no tengo ningunas ganas de ir a esa fiesta, pero es un gesto bonito por su parte, ¿no crees?

- Pues me temo que tenemos un problema - explicó Roy-. Te llamo desde Central.

- ¿Desde Central? - parpadeó Riza atónita -. ¿Central?

- Pero haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para llegar a tiempo - aseguró Roy con calma.

Riza respiró pesadamente. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a interrumpirlo en su tiempo libre? Le había dicho que no lo necesitaría hasta el día de la boda, y naturalmente Roy había utilizado el dinero que le había dado para ir a Central a despedirse de su familia.

- ¡Dios mío, qué desastre! - comentó Riza Cansada y tensa, tras varias noches sin dormir -. Escucha, ¿crees que llegarás a tiempo?

- Por mucho que lo deseara me sería imposible llegar antes de las nueve de la noche... pero si quieres podemos reunimos allí - Incómoda ante la idea de aparecer sola, Risa se negó de inmediato -. Entonces discúlpate por los dos. Iré a recogerte cuanto antes.

- Te lo agradezco mucho... Escucha, si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa el sábado por la noche - ofreció ella sinceramente conmovida ante su generosidad -. Te haré la cama.

- Eres muy amable, Riza.

...

Aquí está el segundo capítulo gracias por leer…

**Andyhaikufma** : Gracias por ayudarme… este cap. está aquí por tu culpa :) espero que lo hayas disfrutado.. un beso. Nos seguimos leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

SU iba a pasar la noche con Rebecca. Riza la dejó y volvió nerviosa a casa a esperar la llegada de Roy. Nada más entrar se vio reflejada en el espejo del vestíbulo. Rebecca había hecho un excelente trabajo, sonrió al recordar como la había obligado a ponerse aquel vestido marrón. Le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas. Era lo suficientemente entallado para dejar ver la forma de sus caderas y esbeltas piernas. El escote, era elegante, la verdad no sabía de donde Rebecca había sacado esa ropa. Maquillada y con el cabello recogido, no parecía la Riza que daba de comer a las gallinas, su imagen distinta le recordó un poco a la chica de hacía tres años en central.

Al fondo del armario seguía colgado el vestido verde de noche, el que Lust le había regalado tres años antes con zapatos y bolso a juego. Lust había dejado de ser su amiga, y ella no había vuelto a mirar el vestido desde el viaje a Central. No necesitaba recordar aquella explosiva noche de pasión en brazos de un extraño. No obstante nunca se había sentido capaz de deshacerse del vestido que, milagrosamente, le había hecho creer por una noche en la ilusión de su belleza.

El timbre de la puerta sonó rasgando el silencio y despertando a Riza de un pasado aún doloroso. Abrió la pesada puerta y se quedó boquiabierta. Roy llevaba una elegante chaqueta de etiqueta. Era increíble porque no se había atrevido a preguntarle si tenía alguna. Y sin embargo estaba allí, orgulloso y confiado, con una mano en el bolsillo. Su aspecto era tan sofisticado y atractivo que Riza sintió que se le cortaba el aliento.

Roy la miró y dibujó una mueca que parecía de asombro.

- ¡Dios, pero si has alquilado un traje! ¿Crees que voy demasiado bien vestido? - No, no, claro que no - respondió Riza ruborizándose, comprendiendo que él la examinaba. De pronto se fijó en el lujoso coche aparcado junto su viejo auto azul -. ¿De dónde diablos has sacado ese coche?

- Es de alquiler.

Riza sacudió la cabeza. Era una locura aparecer con ese coche y fingir una situación financiera imposible. Margo les haría miles de preguntas y descubriría la verdad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y entonces Roy, que evidentemente había alquilado el coche en beneficio suyo, cosa que no podía dejar de emocionarla, acabaría por molestarse.

- Me encantaría ir en ese auto, pero creo que es más inteligente que vayamos en el mío - comentó desilusionada.

- Dios mío... estás bromeando, ¿verdad? - inquirió Roy incrédulo -. ¡Pero si es un trasto!

Riza abrió la puerta de su auto.

- Sé de qué estoy hablando, Roy - advirtió Riza -. Si aparecemos con esa cosa mi madrastra lo interpretará todo al revés y creerá que estás podrido de dinero. Y si mentimos acabaremos mal. Hay que mezclarse con la gente, no llamar la atención e instigar el chismorreo. Y ese coche debe de valer al menos no sé cuantos miles de Cens...

Aparcaremos lejos - prometió Riza mirando el reloj y subiendo al asiento del conductor -. Te dejaría conducir, pero este coche es muy particular.

- Esto es ridículo - objetó Roy sentándose reacio al lado de ella.

Riza miró de reojo su perfil y decidió que cuando se enfadaba resultaba más humano. Porque definitivamente estaba enfadado, cosa que no le importaba. Era solo una cuestión de autos caros y egos masculinos. Hasta ella era capaz de comprenderlo.

- Créeme, bastante revuelo vas a causar ya esta noche. Tienes muy buen aspecto...

- ¿En serio? - inquirió Roy con sencillez.

- ¡Oh, vamos, déjate de falsa modestia! Apuesto a que eres todo un conquistador.

- Eres muy franca.

- Pero si parece que vienes de rodar una película. ¿Crees que podrás fingir que estás interesado por mí? No... no, no contestes - añadió Riza riendo cohibida -. Te aseguro que no hay nadie, más suspicaz que Margo o Catherine, y desde luego no esperan a alguien como tú.

- ¿Pues qué esperan?

- Un tipo cualquiera, alguien aburrido que trabaje en un banco.

- ¿Y de dónde te has sacado la idea de que la gente que trabaja en los bancos es aburrida?

- El banquero que me atiende a mí podría aburrir a todo Amestris. Cada vez que entro en su oficina actúa como si fuera a robarle. Es un pesimista. Cuando me dice cuánto dinero les debo me lee hasta el último Cen...

- ¿Debes dinero?

- No es tan terrible como parece. Cuando nos casemos le daré una buena noticia... al menos eso espero que piense, necesito que me de un poco de rienda suelta - contestó Riza mirándolo de reojo -. No te preocupes, si ocurre lo peor siempre puedo vender algo. He hecho un trato contigo, no te voy a fallar.

- Estoy impresionado. Cuéntame, ¿has pensado ya en alguna historia que sirva de tapadera para esta noche? - inquirió Roy sarcástico.

- ¿Tapadera?

- Dónde y cómo nos conocimos, etc...

- Por supuesto - respondió Riza sorprendida -. Diremos que nos conocimos aquí en el este, ellas saben que casi no salgo o viajo a otros lados, así que prefiero que digamos eso. Quiero darles la impresión de que fue uno de esos romances repentinos, así cuando nos divorciemos nadie se extrañará.

- Veo que llevas anillo.

- Es prestado, igual que tu lujoso auto. No podemos fingir un compromiso sin anillo.

- ¿Y no crees que deberías de contarme unos cuantos detalles sobre tu familia? Yo solo tengo una hermana pequeña - reveló Roy-. Es estudiante.

- Ah... sí. Mi madrastra, Margo, se casó primero con un hombre de negocios muy rico que tenía un pie en la tumba. Tuvieron una hija, Catherine, que es modelo - comenzó Riza, a decir -. Margo se casó después con mi padre por su posición social. Mi padre solo deseaba tener un hijo. Papá siempre andaba mal de dinero, pero Margo y Catherine sabían cómo exprimir un limón seco. Él fue extremadamente generoso con ellas... y esa es una de las razones por las que la propiedad se encuentra ahora en semejante estado financiero... Yo heredé la casa con hipoteca y todo.

- Buen resumen - comentó Roy.

- Margo y Catherine pasan el verano en Ciudad del este y el resto del año en el Norte. A Margo no le gusto; a ella le encanta celebrar fiestas, y siempre tiene muy presente el qué dirán.

- ¿Y tú no?

- ¡Por Dios, no! No podría permitirme el lujo siendo madre soltera.

- Creo que al menos debería de saber el nombre del padre, ¿no crees? - recalcó Roy.

El silencio que se hizo entonces en el coche estaba cargado de electricidad. Riza aceleró y se aferró al volante.

- En ese punto me temo que no voy a satisfacer nunca la curiosidad de nadie - respondió tensa.

Tras esas palabras los dos permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino. Riza aparcó el vehículo a cierta distancia de la casa de su madrastra.

- Me parece que va a haber más gente de la que esperaba a juzgar por los coches aparcados. Si alguien te hace demasiadas preguntas...

- Creo que me manejaré bien - la tranquilizó Roy poniendo una mano sobre su espalda.

Bajo la fina tela de su vestido Riza sintió que temblaba. Él inclinó su cabeza morena hasta ponerse a su nivel y ella inhaló una débil fragancia a limón. Entonces, respirando apenas, los ojos de Riza se encontraron con una mirada brillante y negra que la sobresaltó y la hizo estremecerse.

- Por Favor - respiró Roy impaciente -. ¿Podrías tratar de sonreír fingiendo que estás contenta? Y deja de encogerte de hombros de ese modo. ¡Camina con la espalda recta!

Riza, ruborizada, hubiera respondido de no haber abierto la puerta entonces el ama de llaves de Margo.

Hicieron una gran entrada. Margo y Catherine estaban en el vestíbulo charlando con un grupo de gente. Las miradas de ambas volaron a la diferente apariencia de Riza, Catherine no disimuló el enojo que le causaba ver a Riza con ese vestido, pero se dijo a sí misma que ni siquiera era de marca para poder tranquilizarse un poco. Inmediatamente después de escrutar a Riza las miradas de ambas se giraron hacia el imponente hombre a su lado. Sus ojos quedaron sencillamente clavados en él, atónitos. De pronto Riza sonrió divertida. Roy era más que presentable. Era una dulce sorpresa encontrarse con que había sorprendido a ambas mujeres después de sus críticas constantes. Roy la hizo entrar.

- Riza... Roy - saludó Margo afectadamente.

Tras esperar inútilmente a que Riza hiciera las presentaciones, Roy alargó una mano y murmuró con calma:

-Roy Mustang, señora Hawkeye... Estoy encantado de conocerla.

- Llámame Margo, por favor.

Catherine permaneció inmóvil con su diminuto vestido y su sonrisa forzada en los labios. Sus ojos azules no dejaban de observar al hombre que acababa de entrar como si fuera de su propiedad.

- Me sorprende... no te pareces en nada a Jean- señaló.

- ¿Jean? - inquirió Roy.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Espero no haber cometido una indiscreción - murmuró Catherine

fingiendo -. Lo siento, pero naturalmente he supuesto que sabrías que Riza ya ha estado comprometida...

- Y la dejaron plantada en el altar. Fue terrible. Por eso es por lo que nos alegramos tanto de verlos juntos - añadió Margo.

Riza se incomodó como si se hubiera quedado desnuda en público, incapaz de mirar a Roy ni de observar cómo se tomaba la humillación. Su madrastra aprovechó el desconcierto para poner una mano sobre el brazo de Roy e interponerse entre los dos.

- ¡Oh, déjame ver tu anillo! - comentó Catherine.

Riza extendió la mano. Entonces se escuchó un coro de falsas felicitaciones. Entraron en el abarrotado salón. La gente, elegantemente vestida, charlaba. Margo se volvió para señalarle confidencialmente a Roy: - Estoy deseando que Riza se case y se olvide de ese montón de ladrillos viejos por los que siente tanto afecto. ¿Qué piensas tú dela mansión Hawkeye, Roy?

- Es la casa de Riza, y evidentemente tiene un interés histórico innegable...

- Pero es una fuente constante de gastos, una responsabilidad demasiado grande, en realidad. Pronto lo descubrirás - aseguró Margo -. La preocupación se llevó a mi pobre marido a la tumba, siempre ocurre igual con esas viejas familias. Mucho terreno y pocos fondos. Bertold era casi tan testarudo como Riza, pero no creo que nunca soñara con que su hija iba a llevar las cosas tan lejos con tal de conservar la propiedad...

- No me parece que este sea el lugar adecuado para discutir eso - la interrumpió Riza

- Tengo que decir lo que pienso, cariño, y él es ahora parte de la familia - señaló la madrastra -. Después de todo lo único que me preocupa es su futuro, y Roy tiene derecho a saber dónde se está metiendo. Sin duda tú le has dado tu versión de color de rosa, y eso no es justo...

- En absoluto, tengo una excelente comprensión de cómo están las cosas en lo relativo a la propiedad - aseguró Roy con una tranquila sonrisa mientras se soltaba de Margo y alargaba un brazo hacia Riza para acercarla a él como si no pudiera soportar la distancia.

- Es cierto, trabajas en temas financieros - comentó Catherine divertida -. No puedo creer que seas un empleado de la banca...

- No. Pero Riza cariño… ¿qué le has contado a tu familia? - le reprochó Roy riendo divertido -. Tenía tanta presión en el trabajo que finalmente, opté por tomarme, un año sabático. Y por si fuera poco he tenido la suerte de conocer a Riza.

- ¿Cómo diablos se conocieron?

- No sé si debería contarlo... - respondió Roy medio bromeando.

- Tranquilo, eres libre - lo animó Riza atónita ante la locuacidad y facilidad con que Roy manejaba a su madrastra y hermanastra.

Con ella, sin embargo, se había mostrado muy reservado. ¿Pero por qué la sorprendía? Roy tenía a dos adorables y bellas mujeres que lo escuchaban admiradas. Era natural que charlara abiertamente con ellas y que no se aburriera o impacientara como con ella.

- Está bien. Ocurrió en la Gran Avenida, aquí en el este. Ella golpeó mi coche y salió y se puso a llorar. ¡Y es que a mí me encantan las mujeres con temperamento! - rió Roy mientras Riza lo miraba con una cara que indicaba que se las pagaría-. Vas tan deprisa cuando vas al volante, ¿verdad, hermosa? Primero sentí deseos de estrangularla, y después de besarla...

- ¿Y cuál de las dos cosas hiciste? - soltó Riza.

- Algunas cosas deben de mantenerse en privado... - contestó Roy en un murmullo sugerente y sensual mientras acariciaba su mejilla con un dedo.

Riza levantó la vista ruborizada. Todo su cuerpo despertó a aquella sencilla caricia, excitándose al reconocer su poder masculino.

- Y pensar que siempre había creído que mi hermanastra era tímida... - respiró Catherine fascinada y envidiosa.

- Eso me cuesta creerlo cuando es la madre de una traviesa niña - comentó Margo -. ¿Te gustan los niños, Roy?

- Los adoro - respondió él con fervor.

- ¡Qué encanto! - exclamó Margo irónica tras haber soltado su última reserva de veneno y ver que no lo afectaba en absoluto -. Te presentaré a mis invitados, Roy. No seas tan posesiva, Riza. ¡Deja al pobre hombre en paz un momento!

Riza soltó el brazo de Roy. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo agarraba. Desorientada, observó cómo Roy tomaba una copa de champán que le ofrecía un camarero.

Contempló sus manos, los largos dedos de cuidadas uñas. Recordó la suavidad de su dedo contra la mejilla, los estremecimientos que la habían recorrido bajo el hipnotizante contacto de su mano en la espalda. Y por una décima de segundo, mientras sus ojos se encontraban con la mirada negra de él, no hubo nadie más en toda la sala para ella.

- No te estás esforzando mucho, ¿no crees? - preguntó Roy al oído más tarde.

- Nunca desafío a Margo si puedo evitarlo - susurró ella en respuesta -. Siempre arremete contra mí recordándome los momentos más humillantes de mi vida, aprendí la lección hace mucho tiempo, es mejor ignorarla.

- Es extraño... no tienes aspecto de ser una persona que se deje insultar.

- Disculpa - respondió Riza molesta apresurándose a salir de la abarrotada habitación.

- No vas a retenerlo durante demasiado tiempo - presagió entonces una voz femenina que Riza escuchó al entrar en otra estancia -. No puedo comprender qué ve él en ti, pero pronto descubrirá que no ha sido más que una alucinación.

Riza se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a su hermanastra.

- El tiempo nos sacará de dudas Catherine…

- Roy no es tu tipo - soltó la ojiazul resentida -. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes mantenerlo alejado de las demás mujeres? Además, no parece tan pobre. Sé de ropa, y lo que él viste no proviene de la caridad.

- A Roy le gusta vestirse bien - contestó Riza encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pronto comenzará a buscar un entretenimiento mejor. Riza simplemente ignoró el comentario de su hermanastra y se dio vuelta como si nadie hubiera allí...

- Riza... - la llamó Roy a cierta distancia, sonriendo y luciendo sus sensuales labios -. Me preguntaba dónde estabas.

Roy sabía fingir. Y por Dios que lo hacía bien, estuvo pensando Riza durante el resto de la fiesta. Roy se mantuvo junto a ella, la arrastró a intervenir en la conversación y le prestó toda su atención. Y Riza comenzó a prestarle también toda su atención. En vano trató de recordar su imagen de pobre diablo con la ropa rasgada. Roy Mustang era un camaleón. Con chaqueta de etiqueta asumía otra personalidad.

De pronto veía en él a un hombre con un asombroso nivel de sofisticación y un comportamiento absolutamente natural en un círculo social elegante. Era muy hábil desviándose de preguntas excesivamente personales. Frío como el hielo, extremadamente inteligente... astuto, incluso.

A la una de la madrugada Roy la llevó al invernadero, donde bailaban varias parejas, y se quejó:

- Estás increíblemente callada.

- ¿Te sorprende? - inquirió Riza dando un paso atrás y levantando la vista. Para decirle en voz tenue - Siento como si no te conociera en absoluto...

- Y no me conoces - convino Roy.

- Destacas demasiado.

- Eso es producto de tu imaginación - aseguró Roy riendo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

Roy posó la palma de la mano en la base de su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus pechos rozaron la camisa de él. Una corriente de calor comenzó a recorrerla mientras sus pezones se tensaban y se hacían prominentes. Riza trató de enderezarse incómoda.

- Relájate - la urgió él -. Margo nos está mirando. Se supone que somos novios, no extraños...

La indefinible fragancia de Roy la envolvía. Nítida, cálida, muy masculina. Riza se estremeció y trató de relajar los tensos músculos, de olvidar su timidez mientras seguía consciente de cada uno de los movimientos de él. Deseaba hundirse en su masculinidad, pero se resistía. Y al hacerlo perdió el paso. Para compensarlo él la atrajo aún más hacia él.

En sus brazos era como el aire, se sentía absorbida por la gracia y el ritmo natural con que él se movía por la pista. Era como volar, pensó ensoñadora. Aquella idea, le recordaba a la noche en que bailó en un alto balcón con la vista a los hermosos canales del parque de Central.

- Bailas como en un sueño - susurró ella sin aliento un instante después, de que terminara la música.

De pronto no quería despertar de aquel sueño, se había acoplado a cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de él. De algún modo lo había rodeado con los brazos por el cuello, y sus dedos jugueteaban deliciosamente con el sedoso cabello negro. Riza levantó la vista. Sus ojos eran enormes pozos dorados de confusión. Y los de él, negros, resultaban alucinantes. Incluso medio cerrados, ocultos tras espesas pestañas negras, tenían un impacto directo, salvaje y sensual sobre ella.

Riza sintió que el aliento le fallaba al ver cómo él inclinaba la cabeza.

…...o...

Ya está siguiente capítulo arriba! gracias por leer y sobretodo por dejar comentario :)

**Andyhaikufma**. Prometo poner empeño para actualizar lo más ráido como me sea posible… ya sabes la escuela y todo eso. En efecto Roy es todo un caso piensa que Su no tiene nada que ver con él, y en realidad se impresionó al verla y no supo como reaccionar, además Roy tiene temple frio y calculador pero esos detalles que tiene con Riza lo delatan no crees? Jajaja.. espero que este capi te haya gustado mucho… pronto subiré el prox… besos bonita!

**daniefron**. Gracias me agrada porque yo también soy nueva en esto, la verdad es que es solo una adaptación de una historia magnífica… un beso desde méxico, nos seguimos leyendo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Riza sintió que el aliento le fallaba al ver cómo él inclinaba la cabeza.

Y seguía atónita cuando Roy, de hecho, la besó. Él la hizo abrir los labios con los suyos y tomó su dulce boca con una seguridad aplastante y salvaje que la dejó helada, que inmovilizó todos los átomos de su cuerpo con magnífica eficacia. Riza soltó sus cabellos negros y se abrazó a él, se estrechó contra él y se mantuvo firme, con los pies vagamente sobre la tierra, inconsciente de su existencia.

Una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo hambriento, hinchó sus pechos, enervó sus pezones y envió una corriente de sangre cosquilleante entre sus piernas. Mientras la lengua de Roy recorría cada recoveco de su boca buscando los puntos más sensibles, una cruda excitación de alta intensidad comenzó a recorrerla convenciéndola de que estaba a punto de abrasarse.

Roy separó las caderas de Riza de las de él, observó su expresión y le dirigió una mirada curiosamente dura y divertida.

- Ya es hora de que nos marchemos - dijo con voz pesada -. Creo que hemos interpretado nuestro papel a plena satisfacción.

Roy la hizo girarse bajo su posesivo brazo y la guio fuera de la pista. Riza sentía como si no le respondieran las piernas, trataba de respirar con normalidad. Tras aquel apasionado beso su mente era una pura confusión. Poderosas y locas ideas contradictorias la poseían, y la peor de todas ellas era la convicción de que Roy y el padre de Su eran uno y el mismo hombre.

¿Cómo podía estar tan trastornada? La respuesta era fácil. Roy besaba igual que el padre de Su. Era pura fuerza de seducción, y ella se había rendido, sorda por completo a todo a causa de la sensación de familiaridad, de la paranoica idea de que aquello ya lo había vivido... déjá vu...

Porque su amante de aquel verano en central no sabía nada de ella, jamás habría podido descubrir su paradero ni su identidad. Su secretismo aquella noche había, sido algo más que un juego, Riza había sentido un sincero miedo a que la verdad pudiera romper la magia. Después de todo él se había sentido atraído hacia una mujer que ni siquiera existía, y su falta de interés en un contacto posterior era evidente: Riza había estado esperándolo en el Puente de la Guerra al día siguiente.

No obstante solo él y Roy habían sabido causar en ella ese efecto, despertando una lujuria instantánea que ponía en marcha cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Riza respiró hondo.

Quizá el hecho de vivir como una monja, sin prestar la menor atención a sus necesidades físicas, hacía de ella una presa fácil para hombres experimentados.

¿Pero qué era la técnica, la experiencia, sin química? Resultaba patético tratar de negar que se sentía loca y peligrosamente atraída por Roy Mustang, porque lo que su orgullo se negaba a admitir lo confesaba su cuerpo con mortificante prontitud.

Roy agradeció a Margo su fiesta y esta miró a su hijastra con frialdad. Catherine observaba la escena y a su hermanastra y la envidia se hacía presente.

El aire de la noche golpeó su rostro como si se tratara de agua fría. «Hemos interpretado nuestro papel a plena satisfacción», había dicho él. Aquel recuerdo era como una bofetada.

Por supuesto, aquel beso no había sido sino parte de la farsa. Roy había estado fingiendo. Fingir que se sentía atraído hacia ella, que estaba enamorado de ella, a punto de casarse con ella. ¿Lo habría adivinado? ¿Habría sospechado Roy, aunque hubiera sido solo por un instante, que ella no había estado actuando? ¿Cuántas cosas podían adivinarse con un simple beso? Su respuesta física había sido demasiado entusiasta, y eso la mortificaba.

- Todo ha ido bien - comentó Roy satisfecho.

- Sí, has estado perfecto - convino Riza tratando de aparentar naturalidad -. Y el beso ha sido la puntilla. ¡Creo que podrías hacer fortuna como gigoló! - exclamó con una sonrisa forzada.

- Dilo otra vez...

Riza se detuvo y soltó otra risita poco convincente. - Bueno, lo tienes todo en ese sentido - continuó de buen humor -. Buen aspecto, encanto, estilo... hasta técnica en cuestión de besos. Si yo hubiera sido una mujer rica y solitaria me habría sentido arrebatada en el acto.

Una poderosa mano tiró de Riza sin previo aviso forzándola a volverse y a enfrentarse a él. Atónita, contempló sus ojos negros y airados.

- ¡¿que dijiste?! - gritó Roy molesto -. ¿Me estás comparando con un gigoló?

Riza lo observó. Y entonces comprendió. Recordó el aspecto económico del acuerdo al que habían llegado y cayó en la cuenta de su falta de tacto.

- Oh, no, no, nunca he pensado que... es decir, en el fondo nunca he pensado que...

- ¿Que me vendiera por dinero? - terminó Roy la frase por ella con un tono de voz crudo e incisivo que demostraba su severidad.

- Lo siento, Roy... de verdad, solo trataba de ser divertida...

- ¡Ha... ha! - soltó él -. Dame las llaves del coche.

- ¿Que...?

- Tú has bebido demasiado champán.

Solo había tomado una copa, sin embargo, su falta de tacto la obligó a mostrarse complaciente y a acceder. Roy se sentó en el lugar del conductor.

- Necesitarás que te guíe.

- Recuerdo perfectamente el camino, y no conduces bien.

Riza dejó pasar aquel comentario con un resignado suspiro. Conducía deprisa, era cierto. En tres días se casarían. Por primera vez sentía cierto alivio al saber que no sería sino una farsa. Roy no tenía ningún sentido del humor, y sí tenía en cambio mal carácter. Miró de reojo su perfil... ¡Dios, seguía resultando terriblemente guapo!

Riza apartó la vista de él y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sentía en su interior una pecaminosa excitación. Roy le recordaba al padre de Su... eso era todo. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Sacudió la cabeza y se miró las manos tensas sobre el regazo, pero a pesar de intentarlo no consiguió apartar de sí aquella corriente de calor…

Tres años atrás, al cambiar Jean de opinión, Riza había decidido aprovechar ella sola el viaje de luna de miel. Por supuesto había sido un desastre. Ciega ante las gloriosas vistas había vagado por Central como una pordiosera mientras trataba de superar el dolor que el rechazo de Jean le había producido. Y, de pronto, una mañana, había sido testigo de la discusión de dos amantes. Ella había tirado una carta que había ido a parar a los pies de Riza mientras ambos amantes se alejaban por senderos opuestos. Aquella carta era una invitación a un baile de máscaras en uno de los más maravillosos palacios de Central.

Dos días después Riza se rebelaba contra su propio aburrimiento y soledad. Compró una máscara y se puso su maravilloso vestido verde de noche. Se sentía transformada, excitantemente diferente, femenina. En aquellos días no llevaba lentes de contacto, y como las gafas combinanban mal con la melena decidió quitárselas y enfrentarse a su miopía. Además estaba resfriada, debido a lo cual había tomado una fuerte dosis de medicamentos. Por desgracia no leyó el prospecto en el que se señalaba la intolerancia que producía el medicamento al alcohol.

Al llegar y ver el vasto palacio de luces doradas se puso nerviosa, pero los invitados que llegaron tras ella la obligaron a seguir adelante. Subió por las enormes escaleras de mármol y entró en el extraordinario salón cubierto de espejos y repleto de gente exquisitamente vestida y enjoyada. En cualquier momento alguien se daría cuenta de que se había colado.

Tras deambular de un lado a otro tratando de no resultar sospechosa, se deslizó lentamente por detrás de unas cortinas y salió a un balcón. Alejada de la muchedumbre contempló a la gente bailando y charlando.

Cuando un hombre enmascarado de chaqueta blanca salió al balcón con una bandeja y una única copa para ofrecerle una bebida, Riza supuso que se trataba de un camarero.

- Gracias - había respondido fingiendo que había salido a tomar el aire después del ajetreo del baile, tomando la copa. Pero aquel hombre volvió a hablar -. Ese vestido con ese color tan vivo es precioso – Riza permaneció en silencio y se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención -. Parece que estás sola. - Lo estaba - indicó ella -. Y me gustaba.

El hombre dejó la bandeja sobre la balaustrada e inclinó la cabeza morena. Sus rasgos eran borrosos a aquella distancia, Riza solo veía claramente la chaqueta blanca.

- Eres una persona difícil.

- No pretendía ser difícil, sino antipática. Dijo directa y grosera.

- ¿Y eso es una disculpa? - inquirió él.

- No, dejaba clara mi posición. ¿Es que no tienes más bebidas que ofrecer por ahí?

El hombre se quedó inmóvil, inexpresivo, y de pronto se echó a reír lanzando sensuales carcajadas que la hicieron estremecerse.

- Por ahora no.

- No sé de qué te ríes, yo no estoy tan contenta - comentó ella.

- Yo te pondré de buen humor.

- ¿Que me pondrás de buen humor? Ni siquiera dices que lo intentarás - recalcó ella en voz alta -. Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

- ¿Y tú no?

En aquel instante Riza sintió que su confianza en sí misma fallaba. Echó la cabeza atrás con desesperado orgullo y contestó en un murmullo:

- Siempre... siempre.

El hombre dio un paso adelante y entonces la suave luz de los candelabros de la sala recayó sobre su rostro mostrándole a Riza unas facciones duras y atractivas, un pelo negro y unos ojos oscuros y brillantes. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

- Baila conmigo - urgió él en voz baja.

Riza rió halagada. Solo ella podía colarse en una fiesta de máscaras de la alta sociedad para acabar siendo abordada por uno de los camareros.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que te vea alguien y pierdas tu empleo?

- No si nos quedamos aquí...

- Pero solo un baile, luego me marcharé.

- ¿Es que la fiesta no merece tu aprobación? - inquirió él mientras la tomaba en sus brazos con tal sutileza y suavidad que Riza se encontró de pronto mecida como si fuera una pieza de cristal.

- Tanta formalidad es sofocante, esta noche me apetece algo distinto - musitó ella con sinceridad -. En realidad me apetece hacer algo salvaje...

- Pues no dejes que yo te inhiba - murmuró él. Riza se echó a reír -. ¿Con quién has venido?

- Con nadie... me he colado - confesó ella. - ¿Te has colado?

- Parece que te extraña...

- Sí, aquí suele haber fuertes medidas de seguridad. - No si entras al mismo tiempo que un grupo de gente que requiere una atenta ceremonia.

- Pero tendrás invitación, ¿no?

- Sí, la invitación cayó a mis pies. Una guapa morena la tiró. Pensé que me habías pedido que bailáramos - se quejó Riza-. ¿O es que acaso estás planeando echarme?

- Por el momento no - le confió él estrechándola más cerca y mirándola a los ojos -. Eres una mujer muy poco convencional.

- Sí, lo soy - convino Riza contenta, tomándoselo a modo de halago.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sin nombres... nada de convencionalismos - suspiró ella -. Los barcos vienen y van, ya sabes...

- Yo quisiera atracar…

- No puede ser. Yo no soy mi nombre...

- Eso es poco habitual. Incluso algo irritante - respiró él.

- Soy una mujer muy segura de mí misma, mucho. Y una mujer así siempre resulta irritante - respondió divertida, libre en el anonimato para ser lo que deseara.

Esta noche tengo que llamarte de alguna manera… musitó él en voz baja pegado a su oído. – Te llamaré Summer…

¿Summer? Preguntó Riza dejando escapar una sonrisa sensual y echando la cabeza hacia atrás…

Sí... contestó Roy, esta noche srás mi dulce ninfa de verano…

Y así bailaron mientras las luces brillaban en los ojos de Riza y ella los cerró y se dejó llevar por un maravilloso sueño...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

UN CHORRO maldiciones despertaron a Riza de sus seductores recuerdos. Abrió los ojos y volvió al presente. El coche estaba parado con las luces encendidas en medio de una estrecha carretera.

- ¿Qué... dónde? - comenzó a preguntar confusa. – Se pinchó una llanta - explicó Roy abriendo la puerta. - ¡Pues tengo la llanta de refacción en la casa! - ¿Que no tienes refacción?

- No - respondió ella saliendo a la lluvia y dándole una patada a la rueda pinchada -. Estamos bastante lejos, ¿verdad? Y así no vamos a llegar a casa. ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

- Es posible que me haya confundido de camino en la oscuridad.

Eso era evidente teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una carretera cortada.

- Te has perdido, ¿verdad? – Roy la miró en silencio. Riza suspiró -. Será mejor que comencemos a caminar…

- ¿Caminar? - repitió él escandalizado ante la idea. - ¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que dejaste la carretera principal?

- Un rato, pero hay una granja muy cerca de aquí.

- ¿Y qué? - musitó Riza-. No podemos sacar a esa pobre gente de la cama a las dos de la mañana a menos que se trate de una emergencia.

- ¡Pero esto es una emergencia!

- Yo no voy a despertar a toda una familia solo para pedirles que me dejen usar el teléfono. Además, ¿a quién quieres que llame?

- A cualquier organización automovilística - repuso Roy con paciencia.

- No pertenezco a ninguna. - A un taller mecánico.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me puede costar eso? - gruñó Riza horrorizada -. La llanta no vale ni con mucho lo que me cobrarían. Cualquier taller de por aquí se encargará de ella mañana por la mañana. Me cobrarán la gasolina y el tiempo que tarden en arreglarlo...

- Pues yo no pienso pasar la noche en el coche.

- ¿Crees que tumbarte junto a las cabras será más cómodo? - preguntó Riza sin poder resistirse, escuchando el ruido de animales acercándose.

- Pasamos por un cruce hace un kilómetro más o menos, y había un hotel - indicó Roy haciéndose cargo de la situación y rebuscando por el coche -. ¿Tienes linterna?

- Me temo que no - admitió ella.

Roy no asimilaba de buen humor las pequeñas incomodidades de la vida, no se parecía ni remotamente al encantador y tolerante hombre que había conocido en Central. Cómo se le había ocurrido compararlos era algo que, en ese preciso instante, se le escapaba. Ambos caminaron.

- Debería de haber prestado atención al camino - señaló Riza arrancando una rama de olivo.

- Esos "si hubiera hecho esto" me exasperan - contestó Roy.

La lluvia mojó los brazos desnudos de Riza, que cerró la boca. Roy se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso.

- Oh, no, no seas tonto - musitó Riza violenta -. Yo soy muy dura.

- Insisto...

- No, no, de verdad... tú provienes de un clima cálido... tienes un riesgo mayor de quedarte helado.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios...! - Roy la envolvió en la chaqueta que aún conservaba su calor y su fragancia y añadió - : ¡Póntela y calla!

Una espontánea sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Riza en la oscuridad. Comenzó a caminar y sintió el brazo de Roy sobre sus hombros, pero en lugar de apartarse lo dejó. Era sorprendente lo bien que aquel gesto la hacía sentirse. Roy tenía excelentes modales, y era natural que se hubiera irritado porque no llevara llanta de refacción.

El hotel estaba a oscuras. Riza subió las escaleras del pórtico.

- ¿De verdad te parece bien que los despertemos?

Roy dio un paso adelante sin vacilar.

- Sería capaz de despertar a un muerto con tal de tomar un brandy y un baño caliente.

La luz del pórtico se encendió. Un hombre de mediana edad, en pijama, salió. Riza escuchó el tintineo del dinero. De inmediato el hombre abrió la cadena de seguridad y se convirtió en un amable anfitrión. Les enseñó una habitación al final de las escaleras y les llevó brandy.

- ¿Cuánto dinero le has dado? - exigió saber Riza fascinada.

- El suficiente como para compensarlo - contestó Roy examinando la habitación y el baño con el que se comunicaba.

- Es bastante acogedor.

Riza se quitó la chaqueta y contempló a Roy, con la camisa mojada pegada al torso. No podía apartar la vista de él, de su musculoso pecho. Su rostro ardió cuando él se dio la vuelta y la vio.

- Dame una moneda - pidió ella de pronto.

Roy frunció el ceño curioso y se sacó una moneda del bolsillo.

- ¿Para qué?

Riza se la arrebató y se apresuró a preguntar:

- Echaremos a suerte la cama.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Cara o cruz?

- ¡Dios...!

- ¡Cara! - eligió ella impaciente tirando la moneda. La cazó al vuelo, la destapó y suspiró -. Te quedas con la cama, pero yo me llevo la colcha. ¿Te importa si me ducho primero? No tardo nada.

Riza se apresuró al baño sin esperar respuesta. Entró y cerró la puerta satisfecha. En los momentos embarazosos el truco consistía en lanzarse a toda prisa. Si no hubiera andado corta de dinero habría pedido otra habitación pero, ¿para qué molestarse cuando apenas quedaban unas horas de sueño? Era muy poco probable que Roy sucumbiera a un repentino ataque de lujuria y tratara de hacer nada...

Riza se desnudó y entró en la ducha. En cinco minutos había salido y se estaba secando. Volvió a ponerse el sujetador y las bragas y colgó el vestido mojado del raíl de la ducha.

Abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía. Riza la cruzó, recogió la colcha y una almohada y se acomodó en la alfombra. Diez minutos más tarde apareció Roy.

- levántate de ahí... no somos unos adolecentes - soltó exasperado -. Compartiremos la cama como dos adultos.

- Me encuentro perfectamente bien aquí, gracias - Roy dijo algo entre dientes-. He dormido en lugares peores, así que deja de armar alboroto - musitó ella -. Soy más dura que tú...

- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Riza sacó la cabeza de la colcha y lo miró ansiosa. Sus ojos colisionaron con unos ojos negros brillantes que la miraron suspicaces. Riza sintió que se le encogía el estómago y se le secaba la boca, que su respiración se aceleraba.

- ¿Por qué no vas a darte ese baño y a tomar ese brandy? - sugirió tensa desviándose del tema de conversación.

Roy era verdaderamente guapo. Riza escuchó cómo se desvestía. Hubiera deseado mirar. Al cerrarse la puerta del baño hizo una mueca. Estaba enfebrecida, excitada y avergonzada de sí misma. Roy era una persona decente, y aquella noche había hecho un verdadero esfuerzo por ella. Sin embargo ella se comportaba como una escolar y reaccionaba como si Roy fuera simplemente un objeto sexual. ¿Acaso no despreciaba ella a los hombres que veían de ese modo a las mujeres?

Por supuesto que sí. Aquella noche volvía a experimentar las mismas sensaciones eléctricas y apasionadas de entonces. Riza se mordió el labio inferior y midió su debilidad, su anhelo físico. No era de extrañar que se hubiera echado a temblar, no era de extrañar que hubiera imaginado algo más que un sencillo parecido físico entre Roy y el padre de Su, además los dos eran de Central. En aquel asunto no había ningún misterio: su poderosa respuesta física a ambos hombres había sido la fuente de toda similitud.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Roy salió.

- Riza… métete en la cama - ordenó él seco.

Riza ignoró la invitación, aterrorizada ante la idea de que él pudiera notar su estado de excitación.

- Aún no te he dado las gracias adecuadamente por lo de esta noche dijo deseosa de cambiar de tema -. Te has comportado como un actor de primera.

- Gracias... ¿quieres tomar un brandy?

- No, gracias.

Tras el tintineo de un vaso Riza escuchó el ruido de sábanas y el crujir del colchón. La luz se apagó.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te dije que eras un perfecto gigoló solo trataba de halagarte - aseguró ella.

- Trataré de recordarlo.

Envalentonada por aquella aparente nueva tolerancia Riza continuó:

- Supongo que te debo una explicación... - Riza se puso seria. Sentía que él merecía su sinceridad -. Cuando era niña la mansión Hawkeye se mantenía por sí misma, pero después mi padre se casó con Margo, y a ella le gustaba vivir muy bien. Así que mi padre hipotecó la casa en lugar de reducir gastos. Yo me enteré de que la propiedad estaba hipotecada hace solo un par de años, cuando necesitó reparaciones en el tejado y no había dinero.

- ¿Y tu madrastra no podía ayudarte?

- No. Ella trató de convencer a mi padre de que vendiera, y yo me asusté de verdad - le confió Riza-. Pero entonces tuvimos un golpe de suerte. Yo tenía una pieza de joyería de mucho valor y acabamos vendiéndola...

- ¿Una pieza de joyería? - repitió Roy en voz baja.

- Sí, un anillo. Mi padre se había olvidado de su existencia, pero nos dieron por él una verdadera fortuna - explicó Riza orgullosa.

- ¡Qué curioso! ¿Y lo vendieron abiertamente?

- No, fue una venta privada. Yo entonces creía que la propiedad estaba a buen recaudo, no supe lo seria que era la situación hasta que mi padre murió. Él nunca me contó nada. Yo haría cualquier cosa para que mi familia conservara esa casa.

- Lo comprendo…

- Por eso, hace unos meses, cuando murió mi madrina, yo esperaba que nos dejara dinero...

- Es natural - concedió Roy asentándola a seguir hablando.

- Somos tres ahijadas... Lust, Maria y yo - enumeró Riza con voz pastosa -. Sin embargo, cuando se leyó el testamento, nos quedamos de piedra. Dante nos dejaba sus bienes a condición de que nos casáramos en el plazo de un año.

- ¡Qué cosa más rara!

- Y por eso es por lo que te necesito... para heredar - explicó Riza comenzando a sentir la dureza del suelo a través de la alfombra y la colcha -. Supongo que me considerarás una interesada y una calculadora...

- No, lo que creo es que eres muy valiente confiando en mí - respondió Roy amable.

- Este suelo está... bastante duro - admitió al fin.

- Pues te lo tomas con una tremenda deportividad - señaló Roy desde su cómoda cama -. ¡Admiro de verdad esa cualidad en una mujer!

- ¿En serio? - susurró Riza sorprendida.

- Por supuesto. ¡Eres tan democrática! Ni llantos ni lágrimas femeninas para exigir un tratamiento especial - recalcó Roy con aprobación -. Has perdido la apuesta y te lo tomas en serio, como un hombre.

- Supongo que sí - asintió Riza.

Aquel no parecía el momento más adecuado para sugerirle que cambiaran de sitio. Sin embargo una llama de satisfacción ardía orgullosa en el pecho de Riza. Al menos Roy la respetaba.

-Buenas noches Riza. - Buenas noches, Roy.

Y la pesadez del sueño invadió a la rubia, pero Roy no pudo dejar de pensar en el adorata, ahora estaba seguro. Ella había robado el anillo y lo había vendido, pues haría lo que fuera para conservar su casa, la propia Riza lo había confesado. Y sin saber por qué aquella confesión le dolía.

…o…...

Ya está el capítulo espero que les haya gustado :) gracias por leer. Mañana siguiente chap.

**Andyhaikufma** No te preocupes y gracias por dejarme tus comentarios y saber que te va agradando la historia. Pronto se iran descubriendo más cosas sobre la noche en que Riza y Roy se conocieron…. Aquí está el cap :) . Espero que te haya gustado… ya ves van saliendo cosas sobre el desdichado adorata…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

RIZA se despertó sobresaltada y encontró a Roy de pie, mirándola, completamente vestido. Parpadeó confusa. Era alto, y guapo con esa melena morena.

- El auto está fuera - informó él.

- ¿Fuera? ¿Pero... cómo? - preguntó ella sentándose y aferrándose a la colcha mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaban de dolor.

- Llamé al taller más cercano, se mostraron muy dispuestos a ayudar. Te veré abajo para desayunar concluyó Roy.

Eran más de las nueve. Riza se apresuró a entrar en el baño. Diez minutos más tarde bajaba con el vestido de noche del día anterior. Se acercó a la mesa de Roy, de imagen perfecta e inmaculada, y se sentó.

Él leía un periódico. No tenía prisa por llamar su atención. De pronto vio una fotografía en la primera página.

- ¡Dame ese periódico! - gritó -. ¡Por favor!

Roy la miró sin comprender. Riza le quitó el periódico sin más preámbulos y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¡Se ha casado...! - gritó incrédula -. Página cuatro... - ¿Quién se ha casado?

-Lust, una de las herederas de Dante.

- Te ha ganado, ha llegado antes que tú a la meta, ¿no? - inquirió Roy. ..

- Es muy pronto…debe ser alquilado- argumentó Riza dando un suspiro largo

- Alquilado, repitió él despacio, igual que yo…

Riza volvió la vista hacia él - ¿Qué dijiste? Preguntó, pues aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas en un tono casi imperceptible.

Nada- contestó Roy seco.

Riza hizo una mueca y tras un segundo suspiro de resignación ante la idea de que Roy no revelaría su comentario anterior, dijo - Es solo que... para ella es todo siempre tan sencillo... Lust es... ¡tan guapa!

- a mi me parece una mujer común- dijo Roy dándole poca importancia al comentario que hacía Riza…

Éramos amigas íntimas cuando Jean se enamoró de ella, esa fue la razón por la que él y yo no nos casamos - explicó Riza.

Pues creo que ese tal Jean es un imbécil- dijo Roy bebiendo su café y mirando el periódico en otras páginas más entretenidas. - Supongo que las mujeres bellas y educadas no son su tipo... concluyó mientras miraba esos encantadores ojos ámbar.

Tras aquella conversación ambos permanecieron en silencio el resto del desayuno. Riza se sentía extraña. ¿Había entendido bien? Roy la consideraba una mujer bella y además educada. De camino a casa estuvo pensando en ello.

Pero de inmediato los recuerdos de Lust vinieron a su mente, la morena como dama de honor, se había quedado en su casa durante una semana. La glamurosa modelo había aceptado las atenciones y cortesías del novio como parte del juego, respondiendo a ellas con sonrisas. Jean, sencillamente, se había mostrado embelesado. Y Riza se había puesto ingenuamente contenta al ver que ambos se llevaban bien. Pero el día de la boda, ante el altar, Jean se había vuelto hacia Riza para confesar:

- No puedo seguir con esto... me he enamorado de Lust.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - exigió saber Lust furiosa -. ¡Pero si tú a mí ni siquiera me gustas!

Entonces Riza no pudo resistirlo más. Hubiera soportado mejor que Jean la plantara si al menos Lust le hubiera correspondido, pero ahora era un pobre diablo rechazado por la mujer por la que había parado la boda.

Riza había perdonado a Jean hacía tiempo, lo consideraba un amigo. Pero no había sido tan generosa con Lust, comprendía de pronto. A ella le había echado toda la culpa. Solo en ese momento comprendía que, en aquel entonces, Lust no era más que una atolondrada adolescente. Quizá hubiera sido injusta con ella, reflexionó. Sonrió ligeramente y de verdad se alegró por Lust, esperaba sinceramente que su marido no fuera alquilado, que la quisiera y la comprendiera. Lust ya había tenido suficiente con la vida y los padres que le habían tocado.

Mientras Riza bajaba en silencio de su viejo auto una pregunta la sacó de sus sumidos pensamientos.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que no has dicho una sola palabra desde el desayuno? - inquirió Roy inexpresivo.

- Estaba pensando en Jean- respondió Riza

El rubor acentuó aún más los pómulos de Roy, y sus músculos se tensaron. La observó con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión fría y Riza se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué iba a ocurrir?

- No lo sé, pero... Dios, te debo dinero por lo de esta noche...

- Te presentaré una factura - aseguró Roy irónico. - Gracias... te haré un cheque - respondió Riza-. ¿Cuándo has pensado mudarte?

- El día de nuestra boda.

- ¿Y a qué hora vendrás? - insistió ella.

- Estaré a tiempo en la iglesia - contestó Roy esbozando una peligrosa y sensual sonrisa -. Tranquila, no fallaré.

Riza lo observó caminar hasta el lujoso coche que había alquilado, inquieta ante la idea de que Roy pudiera leer sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy? Al abrir la puerta del coche volvió la vista y la pilló contemplándolo.

- Por cierto - murmuró Roy con voz de seda -, se me ha olvidado comentarte lo impresionado que estoy por el acuerdo prematrimonial que firmé el otro día. Me parece justo que los dos dejemos el matrimonio con lo mismo con lo que lo iniciamos.

- Igualdad sexual - musitó Riza incapaz de apartar la vista de su brillante cabello negro.

Conocía el tacto sedoso de ese cabello. Sentir su apoyo en la fiesta, frente a Catherine y Margo, había sido importante para Riza.

- Pues estoy de acuerdo - informó Roy con una sonrisa sensual de aprobación.

A pesar de la distancia, aquella fascinante sonrisa tenía el poder de hacerla estremecerse.

…...o...…...

- ¿Te das cuenta de las veces que has mencionado el nombre de Roy en los últimos días? - inquirió Rebecca.

- Roy es central en mis planes, mañana nos casamos - señaló Riza mientras arropaba a su hija y le daba un beso -. Buenas noches, cariño.

La niña musitó una respuesta adormilada y se hundió bajo la colcha. Riza apagó la luz de la mesilla y salió al pasillo.

- Me da miedo que ese tipo llegue a gustarte demasiado - explicó Rebecca.

- Creo que ya soy demasiado madura para eso, Rebecca.

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Estás pagando a Roy para que interprete su papel, es alquilado, o como quieras llamarlo. No puedes permitirte el lujo de enamorarte de él.

- ¡Pero si no voy a enamorarme de él!

- Y entonces... ¿por qué no dejas de hablar de su increíble actuación en la fiesta?

- Porque estuvo genial.

- Eso por no mencionar sus perfectos modales y la variedad de temas sobre los que se puede conversar con él... - añadió Rebecca imitándola.

- Por eso estoy impresionada... - replicó Riza encogiéndose de hombros con ojos evasivos.

-Riza... los últimos dos años lo has pasado muy mal, aún eres muy vulnerable - comentó Rebecca incómoda -. Estoy segura de que Roy es una joya, pero aún no lo conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en él. De hecho puede que esté pensando que eres una presa fácil con la casa y la herencia.

- Sabe que estoy endeudada hasta las cejas - la contradijo Riza.

Las palabras de Rebecca, no obstante, le dieron qué pensar aquella noche. ¿Tan evidente era que se sentía atraída por Roy? ¿Sería igualmente evidente para él? La idea la inquietaba.

De todos modos Rebecca exageraba. Tras su viaje a Central había vuelto con el corazón roto y una tremenda confusión. Enamorarse de un extraño en una sola noche había sido una dura lección, su orgullo y su corazón habían tardado bastante tiempo en recuperarse. Y no tenía la menor intención de dejar que la atracción por Roy se convirtiera en algo más.

….…...o...…

En su día aquel había sido un vestido caro y de diseño. El traje de novia de seda de Riza recogía sus hombros y colgaba de sus caderas hasta media pierna con preciosos parches de encaje. Había pertenecido a su madre y, por muy incómoda que se sintiera, Riza pensaba que tenía que aparentar una ceremonia de verdad.

Aquella misma tarde tenía una importante cita con su banquero. Con suerte, tras explicarle los términos del testamento, lo persuadiría de que la mansión Hawkeye era una buena inversión. Y con el dinero que le prestara contrataría de nuevo al personal más necesario en la propiedad. La vida volvería a la normalidad.

- Muy guapa, mami - comentó Su entusiasmada -. ¿Estoy guapa yo?

- Muy guapa - Riza sonrió.

Rebecca las llevó a la iglesia. Riza se echó a temblar al ver a la multitud congregada a las puertas. Reconocía todas las caras. Eran sus empleados de antes, su antigua ama de llaves se acercó a ella y le dio un ramo de flores.

- Todos nos sentimos muy felices por usted, señorita Hawkeye. Es la viva imagen de su madre…

Otras voces se alzaron para unirse a la felicitación, y Riza miró los rostros con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Parpadeó conmovida, sintiéndose culpable por estar fingiendo, y entró en la iglesia.

Roy volvió la cabeza desde el altar. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos sobre ella, no pudo ocultar lo sorprendido que estaba ante aquella mujer de silueta delgada, un busto perfecto, cintura bien marcada y esas caderas exquisitas, sin duda parecía una sirena blanca Ella lo miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba un elegante traje gris marengo que lo hacía más atractivo y sofisticado que nunca. Tenía sobre ella un impacto tan fuerte que Riza casi se olvidó de respirar. Tenía algo que...

Había un desconocido junto a él. Parecía tenso, y apartó la vista de ella cuando Riza lo miró. La ceremonia comenzó. Solo cuando Roy la tomó de la mano y le puso el anillo se dio cuenta Riza de que se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle. Pero se sintió aliviada al ver que él sí lo había recordado.

- Gracias... - murmuró mientras él se lo ponía.

Cuando concluyó el servicio firmaron en el registro. Rebecca y el otro hombre, al que Roy llamó Falman, firmaron como testigos. Una vez terminadas las formalidades Riza se restregó los ojos quitándose accidentalmente uno de los lentes de contacto. Se arrodilló a buscarla mientras exclamaba:

- ¡No se muevan, he perdido un lente!

Roy se agachó y lo recogió del suelo, pero se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Sabía que no podía ponérsela allí mismo.

- Relájate, ya lo he encontrado...

Riza levantó la cabeza sorprendida ante tanta rapidez, y al mismo tiempo Roy se inclinó hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Enfocó su rostro con el ojo miope, sin lente, y cerró el otro tratando de verlo. Y entonces, durante un segundo, los rasgos de Roy se difuminaron e hicieron borrosos. Aquella imprecisión de su rostro le era familiar. Riza se quedó helada e incrédula. Roy era su amante de Central. Un fuerte shock la sacudió al reconocerlo, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Eres... tú? - comenzó a decir tartamudeando.

Riza no dejaba de mirar a Roy llena de estupor. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Por fin él se le hizo por completo borroso. Roy la tomó en sus brazos al desmayarse.

…...o...…

Lo prometido es deuda el capítulo 6 arriba :)

Gracias por leer….


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

RESPIRA hondo... - ordenó Roy sereno.

Por fin el aire llegaba de nuevo a sus pulmones. Riza abrió los ojos. Estaba sentada en un duro banco de madera.

- ¿Lo ves? - comentó Rebecca tranquilizando a Su que lloraba -, mamá está bien. Trabaja demasiado.

Al levantar la cabeza Riza lo recordó todo. Miró a Roy boquiabierta, dudando aún de sus sentidos. Los ojos negros de él la observaban divertidos y tranquilos. Una y otra vez la confusión y la sensación de familiaridad la ponían frenética.

- Es imposible que seas... ¡no puedes ser! - gritó de pronto sin importarle la presencia de los demás.

- Tranquila, Riza - aconsejó Rebecca, ignorante de la situación -. Te has desmayado y estás confusa, eso es todo. Escucha, me quedaré con Su hasta que te encuentres mejor. Deberías recostarte un rato. Iré a verte después para saber cómo estás.

Riza, inmersa aún en su propio mundo, ladeó la cabeza con miedo. Roy Mustang no podía ser el hombre con el que había pasado una noche en Central, era imposible que se tratara del mismo. Sin embargo, lo era. No tenía sentido, aquello iba más allá de la locura, pero según parecía sus repetidas sensaciones de familiaridad tenían una base real.

- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? - inquirió Roy.

- Estoy bien...en serio - susurró Riza poco convencida.

Riza se puso en pie y sintió que tenía las piernas de trapo. Le estrechó la mano al párroco y se quedó mirando de nuevo a Roy con una especie de fascinación. Entonces supo que nunca más volvería a sentirse bien. Sentía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza en el instante mismo en que lo había reconocido.

- El coche está fuera, señor - intervino Falman.

¿Señor?, se preguntó Riza. Falman la miró como cuando se mira a alguien enfermo al que no quedan esperanzas. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quién era es tipo que la miraba de tal forma que la irritaba? y peor ¿Quién era Roy Mustang?... Fuera quien fuera acababa de hacerlo su marido.

- Cálmate - la urgió Roy mientras salían de la iglesia y comenzaban a recibir las felicitaciones de la gente.

- Pero es que te he reconocido... - respondió ella temblorosa.

- ¿Quieres decir que por fin has recordado el rostro de uno de los innumerables amantes con los que has pasado una noche? - murmuró Roy con voz de seda, haciéndola estremecerse ante aquel reproche -. ¿Y crees que debo de sentirme halagado por ello?

Aquella fría confirmación la alertó aún más. En el fondo todavía esperaba que Roy le preguntara de qué estaba hablando.

- No comprendes - comenzó a decir tratando de defenderse, confusa aún -. Aquella noche apenas podía verte, no veía tu rostro al detalle... eras un borrón... estabas... diferente.

- Sí, supongo que te da igual desplumar a un pájaro que a otro - respondió Roy con amargo cinismo, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y haciéndola temblar.

¿Desplumar a un pájaro? Riza no comprendía esa respuesta más de lo que comprendía la situación en general. Al salir de la iglesia se fijó en la limousine aparcada. Entró en el lujoso vehículo y vio a Falman al volante. La barrera de cristal entre los asientos estaba a medio bajar, no disponían de intimidad.

Riza respiró hondo. Le dolía la cabeza y su confusión era inagotable. En su desorientación trató de recordar a toda costa la imagen del Roy al que había comenzado a conocer para olvidar la del hombre que la había enamorado en Central, la de la rata que la había encandilado para después abandonarla. Volvió a mirar a Roy. Estaba irritante, peligrosamente tranquilo.

En pocos minutos la limousine llegó a la casa de Riza. La rubia salió del coche con el corazón acelerado. Abrió la puerta con manos nerviosas y entró. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Roy, de pie junto a la chimenea. Ella estaba tensa. Trataba de parecer tranquila y confiada, pero estaba tensa.

- No puedo creer que esto sea una simple coincidencia...

- Muy inteligente - respondió Roy observándola con satisfacción.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas descubierto quién soy o...dónde vivo?

- Ningún problema es insuperable con un poco de tenacidad. Me llevó tiempo, pero al final te he encontrado.

- Entonces me has estado siguiendo la pista... pero... ¿por qué? - preguntó Riza sin ocultar su incredulidad -. ¿Por qué diablos ibas a hacer una cosa así? Ahora parecía una mujer irritada y molesta pues su tono de voz lo declaraba.

- No te hagas la tonta - advirtió Roy despectivo.

Riza sacudió la cabeza y apoyó los brazos sobre el respaldo de tapicería de una silla.

- Viniste a la entrevista disfrazado... debes de estar loco para haber llegado tan lejos...

- No... pero.… me daba miedo que me reconocieras- Admitió el moreno

Riza no podía dejar de mirar a Roy, era una necesidad compulsiva. Sin embargo la expresión de su rostro no revelaba nada.

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Qué te juegas? Es imposible que estés sin empleo. Recriminó con los ojos ámbar bien clavados en la mirada negra de su marido.

- No... ¿Cuál fue el término que utilizaste a propósito de tu amiga Lust? Estoy «alquilado» - admitió Roy irritado -. Pero no vas a sacar ventaja de ello, te lo aseguro.

- No comprendo... - Riza se llevó las manos a las sienes -. Empieza a dolerme la cabeza.

- Pues para cuando termine contigo el dolor de cabeza será uno de tus problemas menores.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Por el amor de Dios...!, ¿me estás amenazando? - gritó Riza soltando la silla y dando un paso adelante.

- No, creo que solo estoy disfrutando de mi enorme poder. Nunca me había sentido así con ninguna mujer - musitó Roy pensativo -. Y desde luego no voy a compadecerte.

- Estás tratando de asustarme...

- ¿Te asustas fácilmente? - inquirió Roy demostrando un completo autocontrol.

- ¡No te estás comportando como el hombre al que conocí en Central! - lo condenó Riza con una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Ni tú tampoco eres la misma mujer! Aunque ella saldrá a la luz en cualquier momento... Tengo la maravillosa convicción de que durante los próximos seis meses recibiré de ti todo aquello que desee - comentó Roy con ojos brillantes y oscuros, crueles y divertidos -. Mis deseos serán órdenes para ti, nada te parecerá demasiado esfuerzo. Yo chasquearé los dedos y tú correrás a...

- Yo no haré nada de lo que tú desees – le gritó Riza enfrentándolo.

Roy sonrió - ¿no?... ¿de verdad?

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? – La rubia estaba confundida.

- Te diré algo para que vayas saboreándolo: piensa que si se me antoja, si decido salir por esa puerta y terminar con nuestro matrimonio, tú perderás todo lo que posees - soltó Roy con tal frialdad que sus palabras la helaron hasta el shock.

El silencio, roto solo por el reloj de pared, se interpuso entre ambos tan palpable como una delgada hoja de cristal.

- ¡No... no ... ! - Riza Por fin comprendía el peso de aquella amenaza -. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

- Creo que pronto vas a descubrir que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo... - contestó Roy acercándose a ella con naturalidad y alargando una mano para agarrarla y tirar muy poco a poco de ella.

- ¡Basta... suéltame! - gritó Riza con el corazón acelerado por el pánico, incapaz de respirar o de prever un comportamiento semejante en Roy.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a tu marido - la censuró él indolente mientras - bajaba la mano por su espalda y la mantenía a escasos centímetros de él para observarla -. Especialmente a un marido que tiene tan altas esperanzas puestas en su mujer. Todas esas tonterías de tirar la moneda y de dormir en el suelo... ¡como si fueras una virgen inocente! No han sido más que una pérdida de tiempo. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo me empujabas a la cama y cómo me rasgabas la camisa a las pocas horas de conocemos.

Mientras el rico y suave timbre de la voz de Roy se adentraba en sus oídos haciéndola estremecerse, Riza abrió inmensamente los ojos y recordó el abandono con que se había comportado aquella noche en Central.

- Eras salvaje - añadió Roy saboreando cada palabra con voz ronca -. Puede que fueras la amante más cara que hubiera tenido nunca, pero esa noche fue inolvidable.

¿Cara? Riza seguía incapaz de concentrarse. Levantó la vista y se vio atrapada por los ojos de Roy como si ella fuera una mariposa y él la pinchara con un alfiler. Solo que el alfiler era la humillación. Roy alzó una mano y acarició con un dedo su labio inferior haciéndola estremecerse mientras sus ojos brillaban observándola de cerca. Desconcertada, Riza sintió que una chispa se encendía en su cuerpo.

- Me hiciste incendiarme vivo... - susurró Roy hipnotizado por el aroma del cuello de Riza -. Y vas a volver a hacerlo otra vez... una y otra vez, hasta que deje de desearlo... ¿ha quedado eso claro?

No, Riza no comprendía nada. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas y todo demasiado deprisa, y además en un momento poco adecuado. Estaba ante el altar, contenta y firmemente convencida de que por fin iba a arreglar sus problemas cuando de pronto todo se había venido abajo. Y desde entonces no había hecho otra cosa que tratar de sobrevivir a cada instante.

- ¿Quién eres... por qué me estás haciendo esto? - exigió saber Riza una vez más, sin tratar de ocultar su confusión.

- ¿No es extraño lo que ocurre con el paso del tiempo? - señaló Roy-. Lo que una vez no quisiste saber ahora estás ansiosa por descubrirlo...

- No puedes hacerme esto... ¡No puedes amenazarme así!... ¡No te lo permitiré! - juró Riza intentando sin resultado zafarse de él.

- ¿No? Observa - advirtió Roy consultando su reloj de oro -. Ahora mismo te sugiero que comiences a hacer la maleta.

- ¿La maleta? - repitió ella.

- Sorpresa, cariño - sonrió mordaz Roy con ojos brillantes y gélidos -. Dentro de un par de horas nos vamos a Central. Quiero volver a casa.

Riza dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos ámbar ardían de rabia.

- ¿A Central? ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? ¡No voy a ir a ahí contigo!

Los labios de Roy esbozaron una sonrisa cínica.

- Vuelve a pensar en ello, Riza. Si me marcho de esta casa sin ti no volveré, y entonces tú perderás toda esperanza de conseguir la herencia.

- ¡Eres un bastardo...! - musitó Riza comenzando a comprender.

Era evidente que Roy sabía más de lo que ella, ingenuamente, le había contado. Conocía exactamente las condiciones del testamento. Un matrimonio de menos de seis meses no se consideraría válido.

- Me sorprende oírte decir esa palabra en particular teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en que nació tu hija.

Riza se puso tensa y la rabia se apoderó de ella. Se sentía incómoda. Su... de pronto su mente comenzó a funcionar y recordó el lazo que unía a aquel hombre con su hija. Él era su padre. El rubor de la ira dio paso a una tremenda palidez. Su era hija de Roy, pero él no parecía sospecharlo a pesar de conocer al detalle, según parecía, cada aspecto de su vida.

- Y por cierto - murmuró Roy en voz baja -. Cuando vayas a casa de Rebecca a recoger a tu hija procura acordarte de la cláusula de confidencialidad del acuerdo prematrimonial que ambos firmamos. Si le hablas sobre esto yo hablaré con el abogado que lleva el testamento de Dante.

- No puedo creer que me esté ocurriendo esto... - contestó Riza con voz trémula.

Y era cierto. Era una muñeca en manos de Roy, estaba atada de pies y manos. Su casa, su seguridad, su futuro y el de su hija dependían por entero de que Roy mantuviera su acuerdo. Si se separaban, aunque solo fuera un día antes de los seis meses, ella perdería todo aquello por lo que tan duramente había luchado. Roy tomó una de sus manos y le puso algo en la palma.

- Tu lente... quizá si te cambiaras de lentes verías el mundo con más claridad.

- ¡Eres un cerdo...!

- Y cuando te hayas despojado de ese vestidito de novia que, aunque parezca extraño, te sienta mejor que cualquiera de las cosas con las que te he visto últimamente, ¿querrás, por favor, escarbar un poco en el armario y buscar algo decente que ponerte para el viaje?

- No voy a ir a central contigo... no voy a ir a ninguna parte... ¡Tengo muchas responsabilidades aquí! - gritó Riza -. Esta es mi casa, no puedes obligarme a abandonarla.

- No, no puedo obligarte a hacer nada - admitió Roy en voz baja -, la elección es tuya.

La ira que había en Riza se hizo más grande al punto que cerró los puños llena de frustración.

- Me estás haciendo un chantaje... ¿de qué elección hablas?

Roy la observó sin responder. Irritada, Riza se volvió y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Estaba terriblemente confusa, las ideas bullían aceleradas en su cabeza. ¿Qué pensaría Roy si descubriera que habían concebido a su hija juntos en Central? No tenía ninguna prisa por descubrirlo. ¿Acaso no suponía eso, otro poder más sobre ella? ¿Y por qué diablos le habría puesto a su hija aquel nombre? ¿Era una estúpida y una sentimental?

¿Qué diablos trataba de conseguir Roy? Y sobre todo ¿por qué? Su comportamiento no tenía sentido. De hecho su incapacidad para comprender por qué Roy Mustang había tramado tan diabólicamente ese modo de introducirse en su vida y destrozarla era lo que más la aterrorizaba. Roy sabía muchas cosas de ella, pero ella apenas sabía nada de él, y su ignorancia no era ninguna bendición.

Entonces tuvo una idea y se puso en marcha. Fue al estudio, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Jean.

-Jean... soy Riza…

- ¿Que tal, vieja amiga? Qué raro que llames, precisamente estaba...- Pero el rubio fue interrumpido por Riza

-Jean, ¿recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que por tu trabajo tenías conocidos y amigos en Central? ¿Podrías tratar de averiguar algo para mí? - Claro, ¿qué clase de información deseas? - Cualquier cosa que puedas averiguar sobre una persona de Central llamada...Roy Mustang.

- Ese nombre me suena - comentó Jean ausente -. Me pregunto si estará metido en las carreras de caballos...

- Te agradeceré cualquier cosa que puedas averiguar, pero no le digas a nadie que yo he estado preguntando - advirtió nerviosa.

- Tranquila. ¿Ocurre algo malo? - inquirió Jean-. Pareces preocupada. ¿De qué conoces a ese tipo? ¿Quién es?

- Eso es lo que trato de averiguar. Te llamaré... gracias, Jean- contestó Riza colgando el auricular.

Riza examinó la foto de Jean cerca de su cama. Necesitaba descubrir quién era Roy para poder luchar contra él. Y de ningún modo iría a Central. No podía abandonar su casa. Alguien tenía que dar de comer a las gallinas y a Nero, su viejo caballo. Y cuidar de black hayate. Riza se quitó el vestido y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey viejo. No podía soportar la idea de dejar su casa. Las cosas estaban verdaderamente mal… y podría perder la casa para siempre.

-Para siempre- se repitió Riza dejando caer los hombros sintiendo la derrota. A corto plazo, ¿qué otra elección tenía aparte de seguirle el juego a Roy? Y eso significaba ir a Central con Su. Riza sacó un par de maletas y las llenó con ropa suya y de su hija. Entonces alguien llamó calladamente a la puerta. Era Falman.

- Señora hay una persona esperando en el teléfono. Se identificó como Jean Havoc.

Riza quedó desconcertada, no quería que Roy escuchara nada.

Comenzó a caminar apresurada, pero tras un par de pasos se volvió y preguntó a Falman…

- ¿Trabajas hace mucho para Roy?

- Sí, señora.

Riza caminó a prisa hacia la habitación donde el teléfono. Se preguntaba si Falman le había comunicado a Roy antes que a ella sobre la llamada, seguramente sus esfuerzos lo divertirían.

Tomó el viejo teléfono de la pequeña y elegante mesa de madera que lucía aun más vieja.

¿Riza por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que tendré que pagar por esta llamada?

-Lo siento Jean, pero de verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿lograste averiguar algo? – Es un tipo conocido en Central Riza, y me gustaría saber de donde conoces tú a alguien como él-.

-¿Cómo él?- Se repitió Riza para sus adentros. Riza miró la puerta de la habitación para cerciorarse que estuviera cerrada. –Jean, prometo que después te contaré todo, ahora dime lo que hayas averiguado-.

Tras un gran suspiro de resignación el hombre comenzó a hablar.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Riza estaba de nuevo en su habitación con las maletas casi listas. Jean le había descrito a Roy como a un magnate de las finanzas, un brillante conocedor de los mercados del mundo que había nacido rico y que cada día lo era más. Su fortuna personal se estimaba en tanto que había que contarla una y otra vez para creerlo. ¿Y era ese el tipo que había tomado de ella un cheque por adelantado? Pensó la Rubia con sonrisa pesada y ladeando la cabeza a ambos lados.

Roy era de lo peor, no tenía honor, decencia, vergüenza ni escrúpulos. Jean también había hablado de su reputación de mujeriego, de sus rudas prácticas comerciales, de su naturaleza implacable, pero Riza le había dicho que tenía suficiente, y era verdad, no quería escuchar más chismes.

Nunca ningún Hawkeye había huido ni se había rendido, recordó Riza. Sin embargo todos sus problemas eran económicos, y Roy probablemente sabría mucho de ello. Estaba hundida, se sentía destrozada por haberle confesado que tenía una hipoteca. Por mucho que Jean exagerara era evidente que Roy era un inmejorable estratega en temas financieros. Era rico, temido y envidiado, y sin duda tenía un enorme poder e influencia. ¿Un fenómeno? Riza recordó su aspecto de hombre prohibido y severo que había mostrado cuando supo que ella lo había reconocido, era completamente distinto de aquel hombre del que se había enamorado locamente en Central...

No había adelantado nada con la llamada de Jean, ni un solo paso, seguía sin comprender los motivos por los que Roy deseaba castigarla. ¿De qué quería vengarse? ¿Qué había hecho ella? Había pasado una sola noche con él y, sin embargo, por algún motivo, Roy había recorrido un largo camino hasta dar con ella y atarla a un matrimonio que nunca había pretendido ser sino una farsa. Y con ello lograría controlar cada uno de sus movimientos durante seis meses. El precio de la derrota sería aquello que más quería.

Riza se esforzó, muy a su pesar, por recordar aquella noche en Central. Su explosiva respuesta al primer beso de Roy la había asombrado incluso a ella. En cuestión de segundos volvió al pasado, se zambulló en él como si de verdad creyera que recordarlo pudiera ser de algún consuelo...

- Acabo de decirte que solo bailaré una pieza, después me iré - dijo tratando de soltarse de él.

Jean nunca la había hecho sentirse así. Por primera vez, en ese preciso instante, Riza comprendía por qué había fracasado su relación con él. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por compartir la cama antes del día de la boda. Jean había alegado que podía esperar. El suyo había sido un amor sin la chispa de la pasión, una amistad carente de sentimientos profundos, una relación que ambos habían confundido con el amor.

- ¿Y por qué tienes que marcharte? - exigió saber Roy.

- Porque no pertenezco a este lugar…

- ¿Te vas corriendo, asustada? - inquirió Roy soltando una carcajada.

- No estoy asustada. Estoy...

- ¿Estás comprometida con alguien?

Riza recordó la traición de Jean y el orgullo y la rabia iluminó su mirada.

- ¡Yo no creo en los compromisos!

- Si eso fuera cierto - comentó Roy sin dejarse impresionar por su respuesta -. Según mi experiencia las mujeres desean y esperan, en última instancia, un compromiso, digan lo que digan al principio.

Riza lo miró irritada. Había estado a punto de adquirir el más importante compromiso que un hombre puede tener con una mujer, pero al final todo había salido mal. Por eso ya no creía en el valor de las promesas. - Pero yo no soy como las demás... ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta?

Riza dio un paso atrás y se soltó, pero Roy alargó una mano y la agarró firmemente para evitar que se marchara.

- O estás amargada o... eres extremadamente inteligente.

- No, solo soy franca... y me aburro fácilmente.

- No cuando yo te beso...

- ¡Tú eres quien ha dejado de hacerlo!

- Estábamos atrayendo demasiado la atención - sonrió él -. No me gustan las exhibiciones públicas.

- Entonces eres demasiado cauto y convencional para mí - respondió Riza dispuesta a luchar.

Roy, igual que un hombre primitivo dispuesto a reaccionar ante un desafío, la hizo prisionera en sus brazos y besó su boca con increíble fiereza, con pasión. Cuando se soltó, Riza sintió que le temblaban los labios, que cada uno de sus sentidos vibraba de excitación y que flotaba de orgullo ante su propio poder femenino de provocación.

- Eso me ha gustado... me ha gustado mucho, pero a pesar de todo me marcho.

- No puedes...

- ¿No? Observa... - respondió Riza girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose hacia las puertas abiertas del salón, deseosa de que él la siguiera.

- Si te marchas ahora jamás volverás a verme...

- Lo mismo te digo - murmuró ella juguetona. De pronto recordó que él era camarero. ¿O no? No estaba segura -. ¿Eres camarero? - preguntó haciendo una pausa -. Porque si lo eres este juego no es justo.

- ¿Qué desearías tú que fuera? - No bromeo.

- Entonces sí quieres volver a verme. Por supuesto que no soy camarero - replicó Roy impaciente.

Riza sonrió. De modo que había recogido la bandeja solo para acercarse a ella. Aquello la impresionaba. Y la halagaba.

- Entonces es que eres un invitado, pero no llevas máscara.

- Soy…

- Te mueres de ganas por decírmelo. ¿Verdad? Pues no quiero saberlo. Después de esta noche no volveré a verte jamás. ¿De qué serviría?

- Puede que te sorprendiera...

- No lo creo... ¿vas a seguirme y a salir de aquí?

- No - respondió Roy con frialdad.

- Muy bien... perfecto. Tengo ganas de estar con alguien, pero estoy segura de que encontraré a más gente por ahí... aunque me gustas... al menos me gusta tu forma de besar - admitió Riza abiertamente.

- Primero te comportas como una mujer adulta, y luego como una colegiala.

Los ojos de Riza ardieron mortificados. Trató de marcharse pero él la retuvo y la atrajo hacia sí mientras decía en un susurro y con voz indulgente:

- Dime, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría hacer esta noche que no puedes hacer aquí?

- Pasear en una góndola a la luz de la luna.

- No es mi estilo - repuso Roy con un gesto despectivo -, eso es cosa de turistas.

- Yo soy una turista - replicó ella soltándose -. Te desafío.

- Lo arreglaré todo para ir a pasear mañana... - Demasiado tarde.

- Entonces, lamentablemente, hemos llegado a un punto muerto.

- Pues eres tú quien sale perdiendo - replicó Riza volviendo de nuevo hacia el salón de baile.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia las puertas esperando que Roy la alcanzara, pero él no lo hizo. Entonces Riza se preguntó por qué estaría jugando a aquel peligroso juego y si volvería a encontrar, alguna vez en su vida, a un hombre que pudiera derretir sus huesos y su cerebro con un solo beso.

Y, reflexionando sobre ello, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos. Riza miró hacia atrás en dirección a Roy, y se quedó helada al descubrir que no podía distinguirlo entre los invitados. Lo había perdido.

- El chantaje no hace mella en mí - comentó entonces una voz ya familiar cerca de ella -, pero esa mirada de pánico sí.

- No era pá...

- Es aterrador sentirse así, ¿verdad?

- No sé qué quieres decir.

- Oh, sí, sí lo sabes. Sé franca, lo prefiero.

- ¿Qué opinas de las aventuras amorosas de una sola noche?

Roy se quedó inmóvil. Un silencio espeso reinó entre ellos.

- No soy partidario - respondió él seco -. Y espero que tú tampoco lo seas.

- ¿Y de la virginidad?

- Me deja totalmente frío.

- Muy bien, entonces no hagas preguntas y yo no te contaré mentiras. ¿Qué te parece esa regla?..

- Me parece que con tantas limitaciones pronto te aburrirás - afirmó Roy con suprema confianza.

No obstante Riza sabía que no sería así. Las respuestas sinceras pondrían de relieve una realidad de la que ella deseaba escapar. Sentía que había decepcionado siempre a todo el mundo: primero al ser niña desde su mismo nacimiento, después al negársele incluso la posibilidad de continuar con su educación, y finalmente al quedarse plantada en el altar, hecho que había servido para coronar todos aquellos fracasos exponiendo a su familia, para la que tan importantes eran las apariencias, a la vergüenza pública. No tenía el menor deseo de suscitar la compasión de nadie.

En cuestión de minutos Roy la guio hacia la enorme escalinata. Comprendiendo entonces que ella había ganado y que abandonaban el baile, Riza se puso de puntillas para besarlo en el abarrotado salón, sintiéndose generosa en su victoria.

- ¡Te comportas de un modo tan natural conmigo! - respiró él apreciativo -. Como si me conocieras de toda la vida.

Una góndola con una rica cabina tapizada de bordados y llena de cojines de terciopelo los paseaba por los canales del bello y exclusivo parque de Ciudad Central, era majestuoso y único en todo Amestris. Y lo que siguió fue mágico. Roy no solo le enseñó las vistas, sino que además mientras la tenía entre sus acogedores brazos le contó historias que la hechizaron, no cabía duda, ese, era un hombre sumamente culto y educado. Su preciosa voz fue tornándose ronca mientras Riza sonreía hipnotizada por el romanticismo de las historias, sintiendo el profundo amor y orgullo de Roy ante su ciudad natal, irguiéndose para besarlo y encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que le daban una confianza en sí misma que jamás había sentido. Finalmente se detuvieron en un silencioso y pequeño canal y un camarero les sirvió champán y fresas.

- Eres un fraude, mi pequeña Summer - sonrió Roy burlón -. Dijiste que no deseabas un romance, pero te deleitas en cada uno de los detalles del viaje.

- No soy un fraude. ¿Es que acaso no se puede disfrutar de una sola noche perfecta sin lazos, ataduras, ni arrepentimientos? Y sonrió al escuchar nuevamente aquel nombre que él había elegido para ella.

- Haremos una apuesta, así tendremos algo seguro - murmuró Roy -. Pase lo que pase esta noche nos encontraremos mañana a las tres en el Puente de La Guerra.

- El mañana no existe para nosotros - respondió ella sin darle importancia, sin ocurrírsele siquiera que él pudiera comprenderla mejor de lo que se comprendíaella misma, sin pensar que desearía volver con él justo en el mismo instante en que se separaran -. Llévame a casa - añadió entonces impaciente, incapaz de seguir inhibiéndose en público por más tiempo.

- ¿En qué hotel te alojas?

- A tu casa...- exclamo esa voz sensual y femenina

- Desayunaremos juntos...

- No tengo hambre.

- No sabes nada de mí - dijo él entonces mirándola fijamente.

- Sé que deseo estar contigo... y sé que tú deseas estar conmigo... ¿qué más necesito saber?...

Un agudo dolor agarrotó los músculos de Riza al recordar aquella estúpida pregunta que la devolvía de inmediato al presente, en el que reinaba la inseguridad y la frustración. En aquellos momentos era incapaz de olvidar las últimas horas transcurridas en Central. La atormentaba pensar que se había mostrado más incansable, más provocativa y más caprichosa de lo que lo hubiera deseado.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Sorprendida, Riza se levantó de la cama. Roy observó sus vaqueros con una sensual sonrisa y volvió a cerrar.

Pero esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando Roy miró una foto enmarcada en medio del silencio -. ¿Duermes con una foto de Jean Havoc junto a tu cama?

- ¿Y por qué no? Aún somos buenos amigos - admitió Riza sin comprender que pudiera haber nada de malo en ello, preocupada por otros problemas , no sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí. Esta situación es... una locura, me siento como... como Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

- Me dejas atónito. Siempre había oído decir que Alicia llevaba un bonito vestido y era una inocente niña. Creo que el parecido está únicamente en tu mente.

- Ahora eres tú el que está de broma. Creo que te comportas como un loco recién salido de un manicomio...

- Tu punto de vista es tremendamente prosaico - contestó Roy-. Eres incapaz de comprender la idea de la venganza porque para ti no es más que una pérdida de tiempo y un gasto de energía. Yo también soy práctico, pero te lo advierto, tengo mucha imaginación, y soy incapaz de vivir con la derrota. No me hubiera servido de nada avisar a la policía para que te siguiera la pista, eso no me hubiera procurado ninguna satisfacción...

- ¿A la policía? - repitió Riza atónita.

- Te haces muy bien la inocente, y lo comprendo. Estabas lejos de casa, te sentías segura pensando que nunca te identificaría, que nunca te seguiría, que nunca serías castigada por tu falta de honestidad...

- ¡No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando! ¿Qué falta de honestidad?

- Pero erraste en tus cálculos... no me gusta el papel de víctima - declaró Roy-. Ahora te ha llegado el turno a ti de saborear esa experiencia. Esas prosaicas artimañas no van a servirte de nada.

- ¡Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que tú te crees! - Contratacó Riza decidida a defenderse -. ¿Por qué no me dices a qué te refieres con eso de la policía y de mi supuesta falta de honestidad?

- ¿Para qué malgastar mi tiempo? Prefiero esperar a que te canses de fingir y decidas confesar.

- ¡No puedo confesar lo que no he hecho! - objetó Riza vehemente.

Roy ignoró su protesta,

- Havoc te ha llamado hace un rato ¿no? Mejor dicho te ha regresado la llamada.

- No le he dicho nada a Havoc, solo quería saber quién eras en realidad. No es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que me he casado contigo y que tú no me has dicho ni una sola palabra que sea verdad.

- No obstante tú esperabas impaciente a casarte conmigo - le recordó Roy irónico -. Y yo, que nunca había sentido el menor deseo de perder mi libertad, he sentido la misma urgencia que tú de ver nuestras relaciones bien ordenadas legalmente.

- Sí, porque piensas que ahora ya me tienes donde querías.

Roy la miró con dureza e intensidad, con mirada arrogante y cabeza altiva. Sus ojos brillaban como diamantes desafiantes.

- Havoc todavía es tu amante, ¿verdad?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. De hecho, aunque tuviera un amante para cada día de la semana, seguiría sin ser asunto tuyo.

- ¿No?

- ¡No!

Roy se irritaba cada vez más, pero Riza se mostraba indiferente a sus amenazas.

- La mera sospecha de una posible infidelidad por tu parte sería causa suficiente de separación. ¿Ves? Por mucho que trate de explicártelo con palabras sencillas sigues sin entenderlo. No puedes permitirte el lujo de oponerte a un marido al que necesitas retener.

- Ese precio es demasiado alto para...

- Pero es que tiene que ser alto - la interrumpió Roy-. ¿Cómo si no iba yo a divertirme? Los ojos de Riza brillaron de rabia. Roy sonrió provocativo. Y entonces Riza perdió la cabeza. Incapaz de controlar su temperamento dio un paso adelante y levantó una mano para abofetear aquel odioso rostro. Roy la detuvo con una carcajada ronca. La abrazó por el torso, la levantó y la arrojó sobre la cama cayendo él a su lado.

...o...

Ya está capítulo 7 arriba. Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia, un beso y nos leemos pronto.

**Andyhaikufma** gracias por dejar comentario me inspiras a continuar con esto :P decidí regresar a los capítulos largos. Como ves ya se casaron y ahora sí empiezan los verdaderos problemas, surgen mas dudas y tanto Riza como Roy se sienten traicionados el uno por el otro, habrá que ver como sigue la historia. Un besooooo…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

ATÓNITA y sin aliento, Riza sintió que Roy la agarraba de las dos manos y la hacía prisionera. Entonces susurró:

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- En este preciso instante no creo nada - le confió Roy con ojos entrecerrados, observando sus cabellos, los tomó fuertemente en sus manos -solo recordaba que tu cabello me gusta, no podrás cortarlo ¿entendiste bonita?, además, harás muchas otras cosas para mí, para satisfacerme a mí...

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Unos ojos confiados la miraron brillantes. Roy inclinó lentamente el cuerpo sobre el de ella. De pronto una corriente eléctrica de excitación sexual invadió a Riza. Aquella sensación la decidió definitivamente a apartarse de él. Pero Roy la agarró con violencia.

- Cálmate... te vas a hacer daño.

- ¡No es esta la mejor posición para decírmelo!

- La violencia física también es motivo de separación - la informó Roy indolente.

- ¡Quiero hacerte daño! - gritó ella furiosa intentando con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del cuerpo que la envolvía.

- Sí, pero tu cuerpo se interpone entre ti y ese deseo - comentó Roy suspicaz -. Será interesante ver cuánto vas a aguantar antes de rendirte. Vas a estar en mi cama solo para conservar esta casa... aunque lo que ya has hecho una vez te será fácil repetirlo a la segunda.

- Te equivocas, no voy a acostarme contigo... ¡Nunca volveré a acostarme contigo! - gritó Riza tratando salvajemente de soltarse.

Pero Roy tenía rápidos reflejos. Suspiró ante su obstinación y la agarró por los hombros antes de que pudiera moverse, forzándola a permanecer en sus brazos.

- Por supuesto que sí - repuso él con ojos brillantes. - ¡No! - juró Riza.

Roy la envolvió entonces con todo su cuerpo, ayudándose de su peso para devolverla de nuevo al colchón. El calor de aquel enorme cuerpo la embargó hasta la parálisis. Por un momento Riza se olvidó incluso de luchar. Y de respirar.

Entonces él inclinó la cabeza y saboreó su boca directamente, voraz. Los labios de Riza ardieron, sus muslos temblaron. Elevó la vista hacia él. Tenía la mente en blanco, pero su corazón latía como si estuviera luchando por su vida. Esos ojos negros tenían las pupilas dilatadas, su respiración rápida y entrecortada: había topado con el desafío sexual de su mirada. Era como si Roy hubiera apagado el interruptor de su propia autodisciplina y control. Dios, adoraba que Roy la mirara de ese modo...

Riza sintió que se derretía en su interior, estaba aterrada ante su propia excitación. Sus pechos se hincharon dentro de la ropa, sus pezones se irguieron tensos. Roy se movió y Riza sintió su masculinidad erecta contra la pelvis. Se estremeció, y su espalda se arqueó mientras su cuerpo se rendía húmedo y cálido. Ninguno de los dos escuchó los suaves golpes de la puerta.

Los ojos de Roy ardieron llenos de satisfacción. Entonces lamió sus labios abiertos con la punta de la lengua provocándola, tentándola mientras el calor de su cuerpo la embargaba, haciéndola prisionera de su intimidad. Cada átomo del cuerpo de Riza esperaba con ansia el siguiente movimiento, su sensible y húmedo interior anhelaba la penetración.

- Lucha contra mí... - ordenó Roy con voz ronca.-

Después de lo que he tenido que perseguirte una victoria fácil me defraudaría.

De nuevo se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Riza se sobresaltó y, tratando de soltarse, elevó una rodilla golpeando accidentalmente la parte más delicada de la anatomía de Roy. Él se echó atrás dolorido e incrédulo, y Riza gritó:

- ¡Oh... maldita sea, lo siento!

Entonces se levantó de la cama como borracha y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Está el señor Roy con usted, señora? - inquirió Falman -.

Riza escuchó un gruñido amortiguado a sus espaldas y contestó, tratando de taparlo:

- No, no sé dónde está... pero no podemos marcharnos aún. Tengo que dar de comer a las gallinas.

- Gallinas... - repitió Falman asintiendo y cerrando la puerta.

Riza respiró hondo y cerró por unos segundos los ojos - ¿Te encuentras bien, Roy? - preguntó apartando diplomáticamente la mirada de él. Roy juró entre dientes algo -. Te traeré un vaso de agua. Ha sido un accidente, de verdad...

- ¡maldita sea cállate...! - gritó él.

Riza se quedó inmóvil. El silencio cayó sobre ellos.

- Te veré más tarde, ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Nos vamos a Central ahora! - exclamó él con crudeza.

Solo entonces recordó Riza su cita en el banco. Miró el reloj y salió corriendo.

Media hora más tarde, tras limpiar el establo de Nero, Riza se atrevió a entrar en el gallinero. Henrietta, la gallina que siempre consideraba hostiles a los humanos, la miró severa.

- Por favor, Henrietta, hoy no - rogó Riza llenando aprisa un cacharro de huevos mientras su mente volvía de nuevo a Roy.

Estaba confusa y desesperada ante las emociones que la embargaban. Sabía que él había comenzado a gustarle antes de conocer su verdadera identidad, que incluso había comenzado a confiar en él. Había admirado su actuación en la fiesta de Margo, su forma de protegerla, se había deleitado con las miradas envidiosas de otras mujeres. Era patético. Se sentía hundida, desesperada y destrozada, incapaz de comprender lo que sentía o pensaba.

Y en cuanto a su cuerpo... Al recordar el beso en la cama y la excitación que la había embargado, Riza se odió a sí misma. Roy la había humillado con su propia debilidad. Se habían cambiado las tomas, y él había optado por la venganza. ¿Acaso no había creído ella una noche, tres años atrás, que el sexo era una experiencia de la que solo podía derivarse placer?

¿Acaso ese hombre no había sido amargamente consciente aquella noche en Central de que era virgen, no se había rebelado contra su propia imagen? ¿No había deseado por todos los medios sentirse poderosa y sexualmente atractiva? ¿No la había tentado la idea de desinhibirse lejos de casa? ¿Y no había sabido, desde el primer momento, desde que Roy la besó apasionadamente derritiendo sus huesos, que deseaba estar con él en la cama para borrar la frustrante y estéril experiencia de su relación con Jean?

Y lo que era peor aún, ¿no se había arrojado a los pies de Roy rechazando insistentemente todos sus intentos por aflojar la marcha de aquella nueva relación? La combinación del champán con los medicamentos la habían desinhibido, pero no podía seguir utilizando el alcohol como excusa. Las imágenes y el recuerdo de cómo había tratado a Roy aquella noche en Central la asaltaban.

Durante todo aquel tiempo no se había permitido a sí misma recordar con detalle lo que le había hecho a Roy ni una sola vez. Se había sentido como al borde de un abismo, de una pasión alentada por la idea de que su sofisticado y guapo amante ardía en deseos de poseerla. Y durante toda la noche había tratado de ocultarle el hecho de que era su primer amante... - había sido capaz de todo con tal de que él no se enterara.

Mientras Riza sufría mortificada por los recuerdos, Henrietta le picoteó en la mano extendida. Ella dio un paso atrás, y black hayate comenzó a ladrarle en los talones.

- ¡silencio! - ordenó una voz.

Riza se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y con el rostro ruborizado. De pie, atractivo y elegante, estaba Roy. Ella, sin embargo, lo imaginó desnudo en toda su perfección, sobre una cama. Lejos estaba él de sospechar que le había inspirado algo mucho más peligroso que un mero deseo. Roy se hubiera echado a reír de saberlo.

Enferma de pronto ante su propia estupidez, Riza giró la cabeza bajo su atenta mirada de ojos inteligentes y negros. Black Hayate ladraba a los pies de Roy, que no dejaba de observarla. Tenía los vaqueros sucios, el jersey cubierto de pajas.

- Tienes exactamente diez minutos para cambiarte - le informó él.

- Imposible - protestó Riza con mirada evasiva -. Tengo que ir al banco...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas un robo? Si yo fuera tu banquero no te adelantaría ni un solo Cen ni aunque me asaltaras. Nada de bancos, tenemos que llegar a Central.

- Pero no puedo faltar a esa cita...

Al tratar Riza de pasar por delante Roy la tomó del brazo.

- Pero si estás sangrando... ¿qué diablos te ha ocurrido?

- No es nada. Henrietta, que siempre me ataca.

- ¿Henrietta?

- La reina del gallinero, que es muy orgullosa. Debería de retorcerle el pescuezo, pero se revolvería contra mí y me picaría. En realidad me gusta - admitió Riza -, tiene personalidad - Roy la miró sin comprender. Riza, aprovechando su abstracción, se soltó y salió corriendo -. Volveré pronto... te lo prometo.

Tardó diez minutos en ponerse un traje. Ignoró a Falman que trataba de indicarle que el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto de ciudad del este se encontraba parado en el jardín delantero y subió a su viejo coche.

Dos horas más tarde, al volver del banco, Riza lo arregló todo para que un granjero local cuidara de Nero. Luego se acercó a casa de Rebecca y le pidió que cuidara de Black hayate, que diera de comer a las gallinas y que le echara un ojo a la casa.

Su se tiró en brazos de su madre. Riza examinó sus cristalinos ojos oscuros, su piel hermosa y sus rizos de ébano. Y sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Desde la nariz, pequeña y clásica, hasta las cejas, era la viva imagen de su padre.

- Falman ha venido a buscarte dos veces... ¿Qué es eso de que te marchas a Central?

- No me lo preguntes - advirtió Riza -. Vengo del banco, y me han dicho que no apuestan por mí.

- Eso ya te lo había dicho yo. Son unos miserables, no apostarían ni a que mañana va a salir el sol - contestó Rebecca.

- Dice que dentro de seis meses, cuando herede de verdad, todo será diferente - continuó Riza recordando que Roy le había pronosticado exactamente lo mismo. - Lo siento... pero dime, ¿de dónde ha salido esa limousine en la boda eh?

- Es de Roy.

- Así que es rico ¡Qué extraño! Es al revés que el resto de la gente, que siempre trata de aparentar más de lo que es. ¿Y a qué viene tanto secreto? No será un criminal internacional, ¿no? - Riza no respondió. Hubiera sido fácil deshacerse de él si hubiera sido un criminal. Sin embargo la idea de perderlo la ponía enferma -. ¿Riza?

- Había una cláusula confidencial en nuestro acuerdo prematrimonial. Me gustaría poder contártelo, pero es imposible - mintió Riza -. ¿Puedes cuidar la casa mientras estoy fuera?

- Por supuesto. Eh, no te pongas así, Riza... seis meses pasan enseguida.

Sin embargo podía perder esa casa antes de que transcurriera ese tiempo, iba retrasada con los pagos de la hipoteca. Riza condujo hasta la casa. Roy asomó la cabeza por la puerta principal. Alto, moreno y rígido, la miraba con dureza.

- ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Su dio un paso atrás asustada. A Riza, en cambio, aquella bienvenida no la afectó.

- Tranquila, vas guapa - respondió Riza -. Si quieres paz ya puedes ir admirando sus calcetines.

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó Roy.

- Los calcetines de Su... - explicó Riza.

Pero su hija era testaruda, - no estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran. En realidad nada la molestaba más.

- ¿Has visto lo bonitos que son mis calcetines? - preguntó Su algo agresiva mirando a Roy.

- No, no los he visto - gritó Roy.

Aquella respuesta era imposible de malinterpretar. Su abrió enormemente los ojos y se echó a llorar. Riza corrió a consolarla.

- Eres cruel, es solo una niña... ¡y pensar que tengo que viajar hasta Central con un hombre que trata así a mi hija!

- Lo siento... es que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con niños - se disculpó Roy mirando a la pequeñita.

- ¡Hombre malo! - lloró Su en brazos de su madre. - No hagas caso, cariño - Podrías llevarle la contraria alguna vez... - sugirió Roy.

- No, ella sabría que estoy mintiendo - respondió Riza subiendo al lujoso auto.

….o….

- ¿Está dormida? - inquirió Roy en un susurro asomando la cabeza por el compartimento privado del avión para observar un bulto inmóvil sobre el diván.

Riza salió de puntillas de la cabina con el rostro fatigado. Nunca en su vida había hecho un viaje tan malo. Su se había sentido mal durante todo el trayecto y la larga espera en el aeropuerto no había mejorado las cosas. La niña había llorado y había tenido una rabieta debido al cansancio. Roy estaba asustado. - No suele comportarse así - musitó Riza por décima vez.

Roy se hundió en el asiento ignorando sus palabras, pero de pronto se inclinó hacia adelante.

- ¿Se despertará antes de que aterricemos?

- Quién sabe... - contestó Riza -. No está acostumbrada a encontrarse mal, le gusta su rutina diaria, tener cosas familiares a su alrededor - explicó -. Aquí todo era extraño para ella, y encima le hemos dado comida rara cuando tenía hambre...

- Esa ha sido definitivamente la gota que ha colmado el vaso - recordó Roy -. Aún puedo oírla. ¡Por el amor Dios! ... ¡qué temperamento! No tenía ni idea de que una niña tan pequeña pudiera ser tan rebelde. ¡Y la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar!. - ¡Bueno, ya basta! - gritó Riza sentándose frente a él.

- Deja que te diga algo: no es fácil cuando un niño grita en público que eres malo y todo el mundo te mira.

¿Y quién le ha metido esa idea en la cabeza? contestó Riza molesta

¡Hay que tener la paciencia de un santo! replicó Roy

Riza cerró los ojos. Un policía, alertado ante los gritos, se había acercado a ellos y le había exigido a Roy que se identificara. Y después un fotógrafo se había cebado en ellos. El flash había asustado a Su. Riza no había caído en la cuenta de que Roy podía ser objetivo de la prensa, pero al fin él había sabido manejar el asunto. Quizá no hubiera tenido la paciencia de un santo, pero sí había tratado de ayudar.

- De todos modos la culpa es mía. Cuando te exigí que nos marcháramos no tuve en cuenta a la niña. Era demasiado tarde para viajar para ella, pero como era nuestra noche de bodas... - le recordó Roy

.Riza se quitó los zapatos y dobló las piernas. No tenía energías ni para reír ante un comentario como aquel. Roy, en cambio, no parecía ni cansado ni tenso, aunque su aspecto ya no era inmaculado. Se había soltado el nudo de la corbata y desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa. Estaba devastadoramente atractivo.

- Tengo derecho a saber por qué me estás haciendo esto, Roy.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te he hecho? Me comprometí a casarme contigo y lo he cumplido.

- ¡Roy, por favor! ¡Odio esos juegos! Si hubiera tenido tiempo y un poco de paz... si no me hubieras amenazado... no habría consentido en salir de viaje así, de improviso.

- Lo planeé todo así - confesó Roy con calma.

- Tienes que contarme por qué me estás haciendo esto. Si no lo haces te voy a...

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? - la interrumpió Roy-. ¿Volar sola a Ciudad del Este y aceptar que has perdido la casa que tanto quieres?

- Has insinuado que hice algo deshonesto aquella noche en Central, y eso es falso.

- Robar es un crimen, está penado. Y cuando al robo se une además el engaño deliberado resulta odioso y ofensivo - explicó Roy.

- Espera un momento... - susurró Riza -. ¿Me estás acusando de robo?

- Mis invitados nocturnos no suelen utilizar las ventanas para marcharse - respondió Roy seco -. Nada más sonar la alarma bajé.

Riza recordó entonces su forma de abandonar el apartamento. Se había escabullido del dormitorio mientras él dormía y al oír el timbre de alarma había escalado por la ventana para salir de la casa muerta de pánico. Luego había corrido por la estrecha avenida a toda velocidad.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Yo quería marcharme sin hacer ruido, pero no podía abrir la puerta!

- No sin el código de seguridad, desde luego - admitió Roy. Solo se habría abierto sin el código en caso de incendio. Me sorprendió que un ladrón tan ingenioso, capaz de saltarse todos los sistemas de seguridad y de abrir una caja fuerte, no pudiera en cambio salir de la casa en silencio.

- ¿Abrir la caja fuerte? - repitió Riza con ojos enormemente abiertos.

- Fue un éxito sin igual. Después de la experiencia nocturna, claro.

- ¡Pero si yo no he robado nada en mi vida...! ¡No podría! Abrir una caja fuerte... ¡ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar! - exclamó Riza inocente e incrédula.

Roy escrutó su rostro y movió su arrogante cabeza en un gesto de admiración.

- Eres aún más convincente de lo que yo esperaba.

- ¡Tienes que creerme! - continuó Riza poniéndose en pie -. ¡Por el amor de Dios, si alguien te robó ese día no fui yo!

- No, fue un grave error por mi parte meter al ladrón en casa facilitándole la tarea - comentó Roy con frialdad, con la mandíbula tensa -. En cierto sentido tienes razón, no fuiste tú. Tú ibas disfrazada...

- ¿Disfrazada?

- Hiciste un gran esfuerzo aquella noche para aparentar que valías más de un millón de Cens, tenías que interpretar tu papel.

- Roy...

- Te colaste en una fiesta y te esforzaste por no llamar la atención - continuó él serio -. Te negaste a identificarte y te aseguraste de que te llevara a mi casa... después de todo, con tantos empleados a tu alrededor, era imposible robar nada en el Palacio de Oro, ¿no?

- Yo no hice nada de eso, ¿me oyes? ¡No fui yo!- Gritó Riza

Roy la miró divertido, irritado.

- ¡Pero si me confesaste que habías vendido el anillo! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

El anillo… se dijo Riza con voz temblorosa, parpadeó y volvió a tomar asiento.

…o…

Ya está siguiente capítulo arriba. Una disculpa por demorar tanto pero los deberes en la escuela me llamaban.

Gracias por darse tiempo para leer la historia, y sobre todo muchas gracias a quien deja comentario. Nos leemos pronto un beso chicas:

**wendy P R** aquí tienes espero que lo hayas disfrutado

**lulufma** no te preocupes mi madre tambien me apaga mi pc jajaja… espero que pronto llegues a este capítulo.

**Andyhaikufma** gracias por seguir la historia y por siempre tener un comentario para mí. Un beso


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

¿ES QUE no recuerdas la estúpida confesión del hotel? - inquirió Roy despectivo -. Admitiste que la venta de un antiguo anillo había sido lo que había financiado la reparación del tejado de la casa de tu familia, y desde luego bien pudo haber evitado que la perdierais también.

- ¿Fue un anillo lo que te robaron? - preguntó Riza comenzando a comprender -. Eso no es más que una estúpida coincidencia, el anillo que vendió mi padre había pertenecido a la familia desde siempre.

- ¿Quieres decir que alguien roba el Adorata y unos meses más tarde tu familia encuentra por casualidad otro anillo ancestral? - preguntó Roy escéptico -. ¡No hay otro anillo! Y desde luego, teniendo en cuenta tu estado financiero, has hecho una muy mala venta.

- Nunca en la vida había oído hablar de ese... Ador... o como sea que lo llames. Ni nunca me he visto envuelta en ningún robo - aseguró Riza.

- Fuiste muy inteligente esperando tanto tiempo antes de vender y asegurándote de que la venta se realizara en privado. Ahora espero que sigas siéndolo y comprendas que estás con la espada contra la pared. Quiero que me des el nombre del comprador, y ya puedes ir rezando para que resuelva el asunto y recupere el anillo sin la intervención de la policía.

- ¡No vendí tu anillo, te lo juro! - protestó Riza aterrorizada al ver que Roy ni siquiera la escuchaba -. No sé quién lo compró, mi padre llevó el asunto él solo. Era muy orgulloso, y no quería que nadie se enterara que andaba mal de dinero...

- ¿Por qué malgastar el tiempo escuchando esas mentiras? - objetó Roy con dureza y desprecio -. Detesto a los mentirosos. Y te aseguro que antes de que desaparezcas de mi vida vas a decirme dónde está ese anillo... o si no serás tú quien salga perdiendo ¿Entendiste?

Entonces Riza comprendió que, dijera lo que dijera, siempre saldría perdiendo. Roy la había amenazado de miles de formas, y la última de sus acusaciones, la de ladrona, la paralizaba. Se sentía atrapada.

…..o…

- ¿Es que no lo encuentras mágico?

Riza levantó la vista sobre el Gran Canal del parque de Ciudad Central que se admiraba iluminado. Las luces de los antiguos edificios iluminaban la oscuridad. Aquello era como viajar por un cuadro. Riza suponía que iban de camino al apartamento, pero cuando se detuvieron en el Palacio de Oro, con su espléndida fachada renacentista, se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?

- Es donde vivo - contestó Roy.

- ¡Pero no puede ser...! - tartamudeó ella.

Roy tomó a Su en sus brazos y subió a la pequeña acera porticada llena de pilares y arcos. A la entrada del Palacio una mujer con un delantal los esperaba.

- ¿Quién es esa?

- La nana de mi hermana Mei y también fue la mía. Ella acostará y cuidará de Su. Créeme no podrá estar en mejores manos.

- Pero yo... –

La mujer salió y miró a Roy como si lo fuera a reprender – un día te vas de casa y al siguiente regresas casado, no tienes remedio… sigues dándome los mismos dolores de cabeza que cuando eras un niño-

- Elena, ¿podrías dejar de hacerme quedar mal frente a mi esposa? Me resta autoridad- sonrió Roy mientras la besaba en ambas mejillas.

Elena, que era una mujer de edad avanzada, pero con un cuerpo y un ímpetu fuerte, miró la cara confundida de Riza y de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal, le sonrió – Debes ser paciente hija, mi muchacho es testarudo pero tiene un corazón enorme-

Roy volvió la cara y con sonrisa liviana dijo – Aún no las presento y ya se están secreteando… ¡Dios mío!- Sin más formalidad que la necesaria presentó a las dos mujeres y cuando utilizó su apellido conjugado con el nombre de Riza a la rubia le dio un vuelco el corazón, era verdad, ahora era una Mustang, o por lo menos lo sería por seis meses.

Roy la urgió a entrar. El espectacular vestíbulo tenía el techo lleno de frescos. Riza se quedó inmóvil -. No es posible que vivas aquí...

- Sí, mis antepasados mandaron construir el Palacio de Oro - dos enormes perros bajaron la fabulosa escalera ladrando seguidos de otro sirviente -. ¡Santo cielo! - exclamó Roy dándoles una orden para que callaran.

Los perros bajaron la cola desilusionados y el sirviente se excusó.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? – preguntó Riza. - Aristide y Zou Zou, son de mi hermana.

-Son preciosos.

- No, no lo son. Son indisciplinados y estúpidos. Mei me los deja aquí cuando se va.

El sirviente agarró los collares de los perros y se los llevó.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó entonces Roy.

- No podría comer ni aunque con ello salvara mi vida,

- Entonces te enseñaré tu habitación.

- Si es verdad que esta es tu casa - susurró Riza subiendo las escaleras -... eso significa que tú eras el anfitrión de aquella fiesta.

- Sí, no me permitiste decirte quién era, y como el baile se prolongaría hasta el amanecer no podía traerte aquí a pasar la noche. Tenía un apartamento que había comprado mientras se llevaban a cabo las obras de renovación en el palacio, por eso fui allí.

- Hay tantas cosas de ti que no sé...

- Pues ahora tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlas - señaló Roy.

- Creo que ya no quiero descubrir nada más.

- Bueno, esta no ha sido la más feliz de las bodas - concedió Roy -, pero estoy seguro de que sabrás superar un comienzo difícil. Después de todo, mi hermosa ninfa, yo estoy preparado para mostrarme generoso.

- ¿Generoso?

- Te dejaré heredar ese millón si tú me satisfaces en todo. No soy un completo bastardo, aunque haya gente que lo crea. Es cierto que por mi corazón no corre sangre, pero siempre soy escrupulosamente justo en mis tratos.

- ¿Eso es un hecho? - preguntó Riza sin ánimo de discutir.

Roy abrió una de las puertas de un largo pasillo. Era un dormitorio con un lujoso mobiliario. Comparado con su pequeña "mansión" en el Este, aquel palacio ofrecía toda clase de comodidades.

- Pronto traerán tu equipaje.

- Quiero ver a Su- objetó Riza -. ¿Dónde está?

- En su habitación, pero cualquier madre se hubiera sentido feliz de que alguien la relevara al cuidado de su hija en su noche de bodas.

- ¿Pero qué es eso de la «noche de bodas» de la que no dejas de hablar? - inquirió Riza.

Roy sonrió lenta y sensualmente. Sus ojos negros brillaron intensos bajo las negras pestañas.

- No eres tan inocente. Puede que seas muchas cosas, pero también eres la mujer de un Mustang, y esta noche harás honor a una tradición ancestral y compartirás la cama conmigo. Deberías de felicitarte. El solo recuerdo de aquella noche apasionada ha conseguido convencerme de que me case contigo. La perspectiva de seis meses de sexo ha sido fundamental a la hora de tomar una decisión.

- Me lo imagino - musitó Riza.

Roy lo veía todo en términos de pérdidas y ganancias. Tres años atrás había sufrido una terrible pérdida de la cual la hacía culpable, y planeaba vengarse y convertirla en ganancia con ella entre las sábanas. Era insólito, pero para un hombre que lo había tenido todo sin el menor esfuerzo el desafío era lo que más anhelaba.

¿Tan excitante le había resultado en la cama? Cierto era que se había mostrado imaginativa, que había sido una noche excepcional: romántica, de amarga rebeldía y enfebrecido deseo combinado con champán. Aquella noche había hecho realidad una fantasía que jamás volvería a experimentar, pero había sobrevivido a ella para lamentar cada segundo de su comportamiento.

- Te daré una hora para que te repongas y reflexiones sobre el hecho de que un matrimonio no consumado no es un matrimonio a los ojos de la ley.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Es que no sabes que el sexo forma parte del contrato matrimonial y que su falta es motivo de separación? - Riza abrió la boca atónita -. Lo ves, no soy un completo bastardo. Un completo bastardo te hubiera dejado en la ignorancia y hubiera alegado falta de consumación después de seis meses.

Roy salió de la habitación. Estaba convencido de que la tenía exactamente donde deseaba, reflexionó Riza. Pero estaba destinado a descubrir que lo esperaba una larga lucha por delante. Riza era por naturaleza luchadora.

Ladrona. Roy creía que era una ladrona. Estaba convencido de que le había robado ese estúpido anillo. Y, a decir verdad, si había sido robado aquella misma noche no era de extrañar. Ella se había colado en la fiesta, se había negado a decirle su nombre y se había escabullido de su casa al amanecer. Tenía buenas razones para creerlo.

Sin embargo todos aquellos hechos solo habían servido para despistarlo. Era evidente que solo estaba en el lugar inadecuado en el momento inadecuado. No obstante Roy no era de los que dudaban. Al contrario, se preciaba de su lógica y del poder de su razonamiento. Por eso mismo había creído en su culpabilidad durante tres años. Después de tanto tiempo era imposible ya encontrar ni a la joya ni al ladrón. Pero la culpa era de Roy, no suya.

Mientras tanto lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle que el anillo que había vendido su padre no era el suyo. Necesitaba una prueba. ¿Habría guardado su padre algún resguardo de la venta? Prisionera en Central no podía hacer ninguna averiguación.

Una hora más tarde Roy entró de nuevo en el dormitorio y se detuvo en seco a escasos pasos de la cama. Los ronquidos de los perros lo alertaron de la presencia de, al menos, un animal en la cama. Riza estaba dormida junto a Su. Y desde luego no había sitio para el novio. Roy respiró hondo y salió. Había aprendido bien la lección de qué sucedía cuando se molestaba a un niño.

Hacia las seis y media de la mañana los perros despertaron a Riza. Tras lavarse con agua fría bajó en camisón a la cocina. Allí sobresaltó a un empleado desayunando. Dio de comer y beber a los perros e insistió en prepararse ella misma el desayuno.

Al volver al dormitorio encontró a Su aún dormida y sucumbió a la idea de acostarse de nuevo para acunar y despertar poco a poco a su hija, pero mientras lo hacía cayó dormida.

La segunda vez que se despertó se estiró en la cama y, al recordar que ya se había levantado antes, se sintió culpable y se preguntó qué hora sería.

- Son las nueve y cuarto, querida mía - respondió una voz profunda a la pregunta que debía de haber hecho en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

La voz sonó tan alarmantemente cercana que Riza abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró en la cama para comprobar quién era su acompañante.

- Dios mío... ¿las nueve y cuarto? ¿Dónde está Su?

- Desayunando en su habitación. Roy, recién afeitado, observó con una sonrisa burlona el rostro atónito de Riza apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano. Riza vio sus hombros desnudos bajo las sábanas. Era evidente que no llevaba nada.

- Esta cama está más concurrida que el propio Palacio en la fiesta anual de máscaras - señaló él.

- Su me necesitaba, necesitaba estar conmigo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para acostarse en una cama extraña - se apresuró Riza a informar con el corazón acelerado mientras observaba sus ojos negros que ahora parecían de puro oro líquido y su atractivo rostro.

- ¿Y los perros también te necesitaban?

- ¡Roy, no dejaban de ladrar y de arañar la puerta! Era patético...

- Me pregunto si debería de haberme tirado encima de los cuatro. Podría haber fingido que era un lobo - sugirió Roy aprovechándose de su confusión para alargar un brazo y hacerla prisionera de tal modo que no pudiera retirarse a una esquina -. Si lo hubiera hecho tú habrías tenido una excusa para atarme a la cama otra vez.

Riza se puso completamente colorada. «Otra vez». Aquella única palabra era como una bomba, una carga de profundidad arrojada al banco de su memoria para crear en él el máximo caos. Y lo peor de todo era que Roy estaba exagerando. Aquella noche solo había atado una de sus muñecas con la corbata antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

- Yo, que nunca antes había renunciado en la cama a mi autocontrol, me sentí maravillosamente sorprendido por tu creatividad... - continuó Roy.

- ¡Estaba bebida!

- Sí, y apasionadamente decidida a hacer realidad todos tus sueños, ya me lo dijiste - le recordó inclinándose hacia ella y desabrochándole el primer botón sin que Riza se diera cuenta -. También me dijiste que era tu amante ideal... y tú, innegablemente, fuiste la mía. Yo no tenía sueños ni fantasías, pero aquella noche disfruté de algo que ni siquiera sabía que me estaba perdiendo. Ninguna mujer ha logrado satisfacerme en la cama desde entonces.

- No estás hablando en serio - musitó Riza hipnotizada por el brillo de sus ojos negros.

- Sí, y esa es la razón por la que estás aquí - le confió Roy con voz ronca -. Quiero saber por qué te encuentro tan atormentadoramente atractiva cuando mi inteligencia me dice que estás llena de defectos.

- ¿Llena de defectos?

- No te importa mucho tu aspecto, eres descuidada y aun así luces tremendamente bella. Cortas leña y duermes con perros en la cama. Pero, por extraño que parezca, tengo que confesar que ninguno de esos hábitos logra enfriar mi libido - admitió Roy inclinando la cabeza y apartando a un lado el camisón para besar la delicada piel de su cuello.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - inmovilizada de pronto por un ardiente calor, Riza miró a Roy mientras este levantaba la cabeza -. No vuelvas a hacer eso - musitó débilmente, sin el tono de orden que requería la ocasión -. Me hace sentir rara, y tenemos que hablar sobre cosas serias...

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? - inquirió Roy con voz espesa sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

- Para empezar de ese estúpido anillo... - No.

- Yo no lo robé, Roy. ¡Deberías de estar buscando a quien lo hizo! - la mirada de él se hizo severa, pero Riza continuó - : Nunca haría nada así, y en cuanto llegue a casa te demostraré que el anillo que vendió mi padre no era el tuyo.

- ¿Qué esperas obtener con esas mentiras? - exigió saber Roy impaciente -. ¡Sé que fuiste tú, es imposible que fuera ninguna otra persona! ¡Hasta un idiota se daría cuenta con menos evidencias de las que tengo yo!

- Solo son evidencias circunstanciales, Roy... nada concreto.

- No hay nada que discutir mientras te niegues a admitir la verdad - replicó Roy escrutando su rostro ruborizado con expresión de frustración. - Luego, fría y deliberadamente, le apartó los cabellos de la frente y añadió - : Ahora lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor…

- ¡No!

Roy dejó resbalar un dedo por la tensa línea de sus labios y la observó estremecerse al contacto.

- ¿Ni aunque de verdad desees hacerlo? - ¡No lo deseo!

Riza no lo miró. De pronto estaba sin aliento, sentía ligeros temblores de excitación. Se sentía vergonzosamente consciente de su potencia masculina, del devastador efecto que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Tenía los pechos pesados y llenos, los pezones tensos y duros.

- ¡No quiero! - repitió -. ¡Piensas que soy una ladrona!

- Y posiblemente esa sea la parte más peligrosa de tu atractivo - sonrió Roy tentador.

Riza frunció el ceño desconcertada ante la idea. Y, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Roy se inclinó y la besó. Saqueó su boca como un guerrero en un campo de batalla luchando a vida o muerte. Riza se sacudió como si hubiera fuegos artificiales en su interior. Las cálidas, lujuriosas embestidas de su lengua la electrificaban. Riza respondió a su pasión sin reprimirse, nada le importaba excepto el hecho de que él siguiera asaltándola.

Roy se sentó sobre la cama con un movimiento indolente llevándose a Riza con él. Le retiró el camisón de los hombros y acarició sus brazos desnudos liberando sus manos para que pudiera acariciar su sedoso y negro cabello. Entonces soltó su boca y bajó la vista para contemplar la curva de sus pechos y la cima de sus pezones.

- Eres tan perfecta - dijo saboreándola con voz ronca. ¿Perfecta? Imposible, reflexionó Riza mientras observaba curvarse su mano sobre su carne trémula en el vibrante silencio. Ella reprimió un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza para sentir las olas de intensa sensación que la embargaban con cada una de las expertas caricias que él le procuraba en las cimas de los pechos. Riza se estremeció, el corazón le latía sordo en los oídos...

- Dios... siempre haces exactamente lo que más me excita... - dijo Roy respirando con fuerza.

Roy empujó apasionadamente a Riza sobre la almohada y cerró la boca en torno al objeto de su tentación. Mientras besaba sus senos con un erotismo inconsciente, Riza echó la cabeza atrás. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos, un leve pero insistente gemido salía de su garganta. Con cada caricia Roy encendía aún más el fuego que ardía entre sus piernas.

Riza se aferró a los cabellos de Roy atrayéndolo hacia sí, urgiéndolo desesperadamente a que continuara. Un gemido de impaciencia escapó de sus labios al abandonar él sus pechos y levantarle las piernas para liberarla del camisón.

- Bésame - musitó ella enfebrecida.

- ¿Lo deseas? - preguntó Roy observando su mirada ámbar y su anhelo -. ¿Cuánto lo deseas?

-Roy... - susurró ella en tono de ruego, temblando de necesidad.

- Te encuentro increíblemente sexy, bonita.

Roy se elevó sobre ella y deslizó una musculosa pierna entre las de Riza, posando un apasionado beso en su boca. Ella no podía pensar, la pasión la dominaba por completo. Su cuerpo vibraba bajo el de él, una corriente de deseo ardía en el mismo corazón de su interior. Riza sintió la promesa de su miembro masculino pulsando contra su cadera y se sacudió contra él instintivamente para asentarlo. Entonces Roy se apartó de ella con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

- Eres demasiado impaciente... el placer es aún mayor cuando tienes que esperar para obtener lo que deseas. Además, ¿no me hiciste esperar tú aquella noche? - una tentadora mano se deslizó por el vientre de Riza mientras Roy escuchaba atentamente sus jadeos -.

De hecho la verdad es que me llevaste al clímax justo cuando menos lo esperaba.

Riza se perdió instantáneamente en las imágenes que suscitaban sus palabras. Roy había permanecido impotente en su esclavitud, había sido llevado a ese estado de satisfacción en contra de su voluntad y, desconcertado y reaccionando de pronto con la seguridad de su masculina dominación, la había conducido a ella a un deseo salvaje. Ella se había levantado entonces para buscar su boca y había abierto sus labios esperando la invasión de su lengua. Roy se había estremecido violentamente contra ella, había perdido el control mientras la besaba con la fiereza de la pasión.

La mano de Roy se deslizó entre las piernas de Riza, descubrió el suave satén de su carne húmeda. Llevada por una necesidad que anulaba toda inhibición, Riza sintió que su espalda se arqueaba, que su cuerpo se abría a él en un terrible anhelo que la hacía gemir y retorcerse, implorar desesperada en medio de un tormento de excitación.

- Cuando me respondes así no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en hundirme de lleno en ti - gimió Roy deslizándose entre sus muslos.

La cálida y poderosa embestida de su penetración le robó a Riza el aliento. Nunca se había sentido mejor. Todo su ser estaba centrado en sentir a Roy dentro de ella llenándola y procurándole un placer tan intenso que hubiera preferido morir antes de que él parara

- Me dijiste que era absolutamente brillante en esto - le recordó Roy mirándola con una mezcla de lujuria y buen humor mientras la penetraba cada vez más profundamente y observaba sus ojos cerrarse en una ola de excitación eléctrica -. «Dios, eres increíblemente bueno en esto... », dijiste. Y parecías sorprendida. Y yo me preguntaba si después escribirías en alguna lista la puntuación que había obtenido...

- ¡Cállate! - gimió Riza.

- Eso también lo dijiste.

Riza se quedó mirándolo. Estaba en un punto culminante, dispuesta a matarlo si dejaba de moverse. Roy soltó una carcajada. Él sabía cómo se sentía. Y su propia lucha por mantener el control se reflejaba en la tensión de su mandíbula, en el sudor de su piel y en su tono de voz. Roy se hundió más profundamente en su cuerpo con un gemido amortiguado de satisfacción. El corazón de Riza estuvo a punto de estallar debido a su frenética respuesta.

Sin pensarlo, se abrazó a él mientras se la llevaba con salvaje vigor. Su liberación fue como una explosión. Clavó las uñas en la espalda de él y sintió el arrebato del placer. Roy gritó su nombre y se sacudió dentro de ella, perdido en un mundo de sensaciones físicas tanto como Riza. Y una vez más aquella mujer lo hacía perder el autocontrol, sin duda era mágica.

Un silencio sobrenatural reinó después. Roy se soltó de los brazos de Riza y buscó un lugar más fresco en la cama. Riza se quedó mirando fijamente para abajo. Se había sentido rechazada antes incluso de que su deseo fuera por completo saciado.

Por fin se había acostado con él. ¿Acaso lo había hecho para evitar que el matrimonio fuera anulado? ¿Por retener su casa? ¿O había accedido simplemente porque no había tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para resistirse?

Riza ladeó la cabeza y observó a Roy. Él le devolvió la mirada con un bello rostro inexpresivo. Entonces ella sintió qué se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y deseó ardientemente creer que había sacrificado su cuerpo en aras de la mansión Hawkeye. Eso hubiera sido moralmente indefendible, pero al menos su orgullo hubiera permanecido intacto.

Era peor seguir viviendo con el convencimiento de que había hecho el amor con Roy porque lo encontraba irresistible, aun a pesar de que lo odiara. El problema era que, para su desgracia, esa era la verdad. Hubiera sido una cobardía tratar de negarlo.

Pero era igualmente una cobardía quedarse tumbada en presencia del enemigo y dejarse ahogar por la derrota. Riza se sentía mil veces menos cobarde ante la imagen de sí misma perdiendo el control en sus brazos que ante la de Roy contemplando el tumulto interior en el que se veía sumida. Esa le parecía mucho más vergonzosa.

- Bien - comentó Riza con sencillez, sentándose y poniéndose en acción con aire decidido -, y ahora que ya nos hemos quitado eso de encima, pasemos a hablar de negocios.

- ¿Negocios? - repitió Roy desconcertado.

...o...

Ya está chicas capitulo 9 arriba. espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias a quien deja un comentario :)

**lulufma **que bien que ya estás al día! aquí está el capítulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Y si, tienes mucha razón, un comentario siempre alienta a seguir publicando. es bueno saber que a alguien le agrada leerlo :) un beso nos leemos pronto.

**Andyhaikufma **Si, todo por Falman metiche no pasó nada jejeje, pero es que no debía ser fácil para Roy. En efecto la bomba empieza a explotar porque nuestros queridos protagonistas estan luchando contra sus propios sentimientos pues no conciben querer estar junto a la persona que los ha traicionado, recordemos que Roy pienza que ella lo utilizó; y por su parte Riza piensa exactamente lo mismo Roy la engañó y la utilza para vengarse. Un besooooo y gracias por siempre comentar :)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

SÍ, NEGOCIOS - confirmó Riza tranquilamente. - Tú y yo no tenemos ningún negocio sobre el que discutir.

En eso es en lo que te equivocas - aseguró Riza -. Tal y como te apresuraste tú a señalar ayer, mi casa está al borde de la bancarrota. Yo solo me casé contigo porque imaginé que mi banquero me daría crédito en cuanto le explicara los términos del testamento, pero... se negó - Roy la observó con fascinación bajo sus espesas pestañas de ébano -. Así que no solo no voy a poder volver a contratar al personal de casa, sino que incluso puedo perderla en el plazo de estos seis meses.

- Una pregunta - la interrumpió Roy -. ¿Se te ocurrió mencionarle mi nombre a tu banquero?

- ¿Y para qué iba a mencionarle tu nombre?- contestó Riza impaciente -. Le conté que me había casado y que mi marido no tenía nada que ver con mis propiedades.

- Tu sinceridad es encomiable, pero no siempre resulta inteligente - recalcó Roy reflexivo -. Dudo mucho que tengas que preocuparte de un desalojo. Es poco probable si solo vas un tanto atrasada en los pagos de la hipoteca.

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo, últimamente he recibido unas cuantas cartas terribles. ¡Cielos, si hasta me da miedo abrir el buzón! - admitió Riza.

- Y dime, ¿no será que estás tratando de pedirme un préstamo del modo más intrincado y enrevesado que se te ha ocurrido?

- ¿De dónde diablos te has sacado esa idea? ¡No tocaría ni un Cen tuyo por nada del mundo! - replicó ella indignada -. No obstante necesito volver a casa para ir a visitar al resto de las instituciones financieras del lugar. Necesito encontrar a alguien que quiera ayudarme y que esté dispuesto a invertir en la casa Hawkeye.

- Eso lo dices en broma, ¿verdad? - inquirió Roy observándola incrédulo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué iba a bromear tratándose de algo tan serio?

Roy se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama y dejando que la sábana resbalara por su torso desnudo.

- ¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca? - gruñó agresivo, acobardándola -. Yo soy un Mustang. ¿Acaso pretendes arrastrar mi nombre por el fango suplicando un préstamo? ¿Es que quieres convertirme en el hazmerreír de todos? ¡Inaceptable...! - juró Roy tirando de la sábana para salir de la cama y mirarla con dureza -. ¡Ya veo que me he hecho con un enemigo digno de mí! ¡Eres una arpía astuta! ¡Como te atrevas a poner un pie en una de esas instituciones financieras te arrojo fuera de mi vida de inmediato!

¿Una enemiga digna de él? Aquel era un cumplido que no se había ganado, pero llamarla arpía... ¡que descaro! reflexionó Riza abstraída en la contemplación del cuerpo de Roy mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Era verdaderamente atractivo. Cabello negro, maravillosos y vibrantes ojos, anchos hombros, poderoso pecho, caderas estrechas y largas piernas. Pura masculinidad.

Riza apartó la vista ruborizada, avergonzada. Estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera podía concentrarse en discutir con él. Aquello era irritante.

- Está bien - continuó Roy respondiendo a su silencio como si fuera una provocación -. Voy a hacer un trato contigo. Yo me haré cargo temporalmente de tus facturas.

Irritada ante tan inesperada e incómoda sugerencia, Riza se volvió hacia él.

- ¡De ningún modo! ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

- No es que quiera... pero lo prefiero a abrir una cuenta bancaria y ponerla a tu disposición. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aún no se han enfriado las sábanas y ya estás robándome otra vez!

La mente de Roy era compleja, reflexionó Riza sorprendida ante la lógica de sus razonamientos. Era terriblemente suspicaz. Creía sinceramente que había tratado de hacerle un chantaje.

- No quiero tu asqueroso dinero... ya te lo he dicho. –la mirada de la rubia era determinante e hizo vacilar a Roy, después de todo la valentía con la que Riza no se dejaba vencer era una de las cosas que más admiraba en ella.

- Dios mío... ¡pues no vas a ir a pedirlo a ninguna otra parte!

- Eso no es justo - protestó Riza.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que iba a ser justo? - Tú... - respondió Riza en voz baja.

Roy se quedó helado. Un silencio eléctrico reinó en la habitación.

- De pronto siento una terrible necesidad de paz, de la paz que se respira en la oficina - contestó por fin Roy entrando en el baño y dando un portazo. De modo que Roy tenía temperamento. De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse -. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa maldita casa, incluso en la cama?

La puerta volvió a cerrarse de golpe. Riza estaba asombrada. Roy se mostraba tremendamente apasionado cuando por fin se hacía añicos su fría fachada. ¡Hasta daba portazos! Pero sabía que ella le había ganado la partida, reflexionó comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa.

¿Pero qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué tenía aquellas locas ideas? ¿Por qué la atemorizaba la idea de que Roy quisiera abandonarla? ¿Cómo era que no la hacía feliz? Riza miró la silla sobre la que había dejado su ropa el día anterior. Estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño y observó que había desaparecido también la maleta. Se dirigió al vestidor y abrió las puertas. Estaba repleto de ropa masculina. De frente había otro armario lleno de ropa femenina desconocida. Se puso el camisón y llamó a la puerta del baño. No hubo respuesta. Abrió. Roy estaba en la ducha.

- ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

El grifo de la ducha se cerró. Roy abrió las puertas de la mampara.

- Me he deshecho de ella - anunció poniéndose la toalla y pasándose una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

- ¿Cómo que te has deshecho de ella?

- Una decisión drástica, lo sé, pero no ha sido un gran sacrificio, ¿no crees? - inquirió Roy mirándola expectante -. Porque desde luego necesitas clases sobre cómo vestirte. ¡Por favor Riza! - exclamó observando el rostro enfurecido de ella -. Ya sé, ha sido una falta de tacto, pero pensé que lo más fácil era presentarte un vestuario nuevo completo. Tu ropa está en el vestidor, no tienes ni que ir de compras.

Los ojos de Riza se humedecieron por las lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido tan mortificada. Un miembro del sexo opuesto le estaba diciendo que estaba horrible con su ropa y que no sabía vestirse.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme una cosa así?

- Pero si era una sorpresa... un regalo... ¡cualquier mujer estaría encantada!

- ¡Cerdo insensible! - Riza se arrojó sobre la cama, no quería verlo.

El colchón cedió al peso de Roy sentándose junto a ella.

- Tienes un bello rostro y una exquisita y esbelta figura... pero te vistes muy mal - explicó Roy respirando entrecortadamente.

Riza se sintió humillada y rabiosa, levantó una mano para abofetearle.

- No...muchas...mujeres... - musitó Roy sin aliento, como si estuviera aprendiendo una dura lección.

Luego se tocó la huella de la bofetada sobre la mejilla. Riza se sintió culpable, ella no reaccionaba así, prefería ser educada, pero ese hombre siempre conseguía ponerla furiosa.

- Lo siento... no debería de haber hecho eso - musitó ella con voz rota -. Pero me provocaste, lo estabas pidiendo a gritos... ¡Vete!

- No te comprendo...

- Te odio... ¿comprendes eso?

Riza se apartó de él. Se sentía tan dolorida que hubiera deseado poder gritar. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se retorció apartándose de Roy cuando este fue a poner una mano sobre su hombro. Él hizo un último intento por tomarla de la mano y ella se alejó.

- ¡Y pensar que me gustabas antes de saber quién eras! - gritó disgustada -. ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡Dios, qué gusto tengo con los hombres!

- ¿Pero es que no has conseguido lo que querías de mí? - inquirió Roy. Su rostro reflejaba que estaba molesto consigo mismo, su falta de tacto había ocasionado que Riza llorara. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, ¿acaso no era eso precisamente lo que buscaba? Todo el tiempo que tardó en encontrarla, ¿no era exactamente la recompensa el vengarse y hacerla sufrir?... que demonios estaba pasando con él. - Te he prometido mi apoyo financiero durante nuestro matrimonio, se acabaron tus problemas.

Riza lo contempló con amargura.

- Yo no soy un objeto que tú puedas comprar con dinero.

- Y si no lo eres... ¿qué estás haciendo en mi cama?

Para aquella pregunta no había respuesta. No podía explicárselo ni siquiera a sí misma, y mucho menos a él. Pero el hecho de que Roy le arrojara su rendición sexual a la cara la hacía retorcerse de rabia.

Riza lo escuchó en completo silencio mientras se vestía. Roy se hizo notar de nuevo acercándose y deteniéndose a unos pasos de la cama. Vestido con un elegante traje gris estaba espléndido, pero también frío y remoto... parecía capaz de comerse a sus deudores de cinco en cinco. Sin embargo Riza sabía que su pelo era como la seda entre los dedos, que su sonrisa era como el calor del sol después del invierno, que su voz era como la miel fundiendo su cuerpo.

- No es así como esperaba que fueran las cosas entre nosotros. Yo… soy una persona civilizada... muy civilizada - afirmó Roy -. Se supone que en este momento apenas prestamos atención a las cosas, que nos lo estamos pasando muy bien en la cama. Dime quién compró el Adorata y acabemos con esa complicación. Si lo haces es posible que aún haya paz.

- Ya te he dicho que no robé ese anillo - susurró Riza.

- No soporto que me mientas una y otra vez, seguimos estando en un punto muerto.

- No puedo creer que seas el mismo hombre al que conocí hace tres años... no puedo creer que riéramos y bailáramos y que fueras tan romántico y cálido y…

- ¿Y tan estúpido? ¿Tan ridículo? Después de todo no fui capaz de protegerme de una pequeña ladrona como tú.

Riza se estremeció, pero trató de ponerse en el lugar de Roy y de pensar en cómo había debido de sentirse. Y por primera vez comprendió su amargura al descubrir que la mujer a la que había llevado a su cama le había robado. Roy era orgulloso, y aquello lo había herido donde más dolía.

-Roy... yo...

- Tú fuiste muy inteligente, pero no lo suficiente - murmuró él -. Yo tenía veintiocho años, y nunca había sentido gran cosa por ninguna mujer. Pero contigo sentí…- hubo silencio - algo especial...

- ¿Al... algo especial?

- Hubieras podido obtener mucho más de mí si te hubieras quedado.

- No lo creo, esa noche yo jugué a ser Cenicienta - señaló Riza.

- Cenicienta se dejó el zapato, no abrió la caja fuerte. - Pero no fue real... me refiero al tiempo que pasamos juntos - continuó Riza esperanzada por sus palabras -. Tú dijiste lo que había que decir, y yo sucumbí... Bueno, quizá algo más que sucumbir. Sí, supongo que fui más activa que eso, pero tú no tenías intención de volver a verme... - se encogió de hombros, incapaz de sostener su mirada - Quiero decir… es evidente que no tenías ninguna intención de aparecer por el Puente de la Guerra al día siguiente.

- ¿Aún lo recuerdas? - preguntó Roy sorprendido.

Riza había esperado en el puente durante horas, hubiera podido echarse a llorar solo de pensarlo. Si alguna vez había existido la posibilidad de que Roy acudiera se había desvanecido al descubrir el robo del anillo. Así que todo era culpa de él. Todo su sufrimiento había sido por causa de Roy. - ¿Pero por qué se le ocurría pensar eso? Era imposible que él la encontrara hermosa, por mucho que aquella noche le hubiera dicho que lo era.

- Mi cabello es de un amarillo chillante - señaló Riza con calma.

- Es difícil que una cosa así me pase desapercibida, pero no es amarillo, es una melena rubia en tonos claros que hacen un matiz perfecto hasta tonos dorados. Hubiera preferido verla más a menudo.

- Pero por lo menos tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que tengo la nariz demasiado... chata.

- La palabra exacta es retroussé. Es poco corriente, le proporciona distinción a tu cara... es perfecta, es pequeña y respingada para ese rostro fino y elegante. Como dije antes, tienes una figura exquisita y esbelta, tu piel es hermosa, das la sensación de una muñeca de porc... ¿Pero por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo? - preguntó Roy caminando a grandes pasos hacia la puerta -. Hasta luego.

La habitación le resultó vacía y aburrida sin la enervante presencia de Roy, pero Riza no se movió. Roy llamaba esbelta a la figura que los demás calificaban de escuálida, esos demás eran sin duda su madrastra y su hermanastra. Su marido tenía un gusto extraño. Pero no se lo iba a decir. De modo que Roy, que para ella era lo más parecido a una fantasía de perfección masculina, se excitaba con ella.

Roy no le había hecho el amor para vengarse. No, había deseado verdaderamente hacerle el amor. No había nada de falso en su deseo, y todo lo que había dicho en la cama debía de ser cierto... pero, ¿lo sería también aquello de que ninguna mujer había conseguido satisfacerlo?

Algo especial... ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan generosa a la hora de perdonar? ¿Por qué su mente permanecía como en un mar de niebla? Riza recordó el odioso anillo robado. Solucionado ese problema, ¿cómo se comportaría Roy con ella? ¿Y cómo se sentiría si supiera que Su era suya?

Aún era pronto. En seis meses podían ocurrir muchas cosas. Contarle que aquella noche había concebido una hija podía ser como un puñetazo, y no deseaba utilizar a Su como arma arrojadiza en una pelea. En realidad no tenía intención de contarle que Su era suya a menos que su matrimonio comenzara a funcionar. ¿Para qué? Tenía problemas más urgentes que considerar: La casa de su familia. ¿Se vería finalmente obligada a vender alguna de las piezas del mobiliario de estilo Tudor?

Una hora más tarde, vestida con un hermoso traje ajustado en color coral, zapatos de tacón, un ligero maquillaje y el cabello suelto solo atado del lado izquierdo con un exquisito pasador, Riza se inclinó para levantar a Su en brazos y sintió la llegada de la inspiración. Había sobre la silla una revista de gente importante de central, de esas que entrevistan a las familias adineradas…. ¿Acaso no se pagaban grandes sumas por reportajes sobre la vida de esas personas? ¿Cuánto podían valer el reportaje y las fotos de la esposa de Roy Mustang? Riza vaciló. Roy había dicho que la infidelidad y el abandono eran causa de divorcio, pero no había mencionado absolutamente nada de la publicidad...

Roy no llegaría hasta pasado las seis o tal vez mas tarde, era demasiado comprometido con su trabajo. Aprovechó que Su dormía su siesta, fue hasta la privacidad de su habitación, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de esa revista. Quedó sorprendida, inmediatamente la pasaron a otra extensión y le hicieron algunas preguntas. La cita era prontísimo, ¡Santo Cielo! Roy si que era importante. De pronto sintió culpa, y pensó que debía abandonar esa locura, pero la casa que en la que habían recuerdos de su familia, de su madre… simplemente no podía perderla.

Estaba decidida, pero había un problema, ¿Cómo saldría de esa mansión sin ser vista? Caminaba por el amplio pasillo que daba hasta la puerta principal, pasando por extensos y lujosos salones. Cuando escuchó voces se puso nerviosa y suspiró resignada, no podía salir otra vez por la ventana. Entonces una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre su capacidad para fugarse. - El señor me ha dado órdenes para que la lleve a donde usted quiera ir Señora Elizabeth- el chofer la había descubierto. -Oh… bueno… yo solo quería…

- Por fin te conozco, Maes me ha hablado de ti, pero quería saludarte- una de las voces que había escuchado antes se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Volvió la cabeza y Elena se acercaba acompañada. Riza miró confundida aquellos ojos verdes, pero esa cara risueña y cálida no la hicieron sentirse temerosa ni mucho menos, al contrario, solo le inspiró devolver el gesto.

-Usted es…- Soy Gracia Hughes. Respondió la mujer castaña.- Elena se acercó a Riza y la tomó de los hombros en un ligero abrazo –Ella es la esposa del mejor amigo de Roy-. Volvió el rostro hacia Gracia – Es muy bella la señora Mustang, pero es un poco callada, aun no se siente en confianza, ha llegado apenas ayer. Señora Hughes, ¿consideraría usted acompañarla a dar un paseo por la ciudad? Gracia asintió y esbozó un rostro de complicidad –Por supuesto, me he traído el auto-.

Elena se despidió de Riza y le dijo al oído –escuché a donde vas exactamente muchacha, y con lo que Gracia me contó creo darme una idea de lo que pretendes, ahora vayan, cuando seamos descubiertas ya tramaremos algo para seguir vivas-.

Gracia tomó de la mano a Riza y salieron juntas. En el auto, Gracia le contó que Elena la había llamado y le había pedido que la distrajera un poco. – Está preocupada por ti y por Roy. ¿Sabes?... Maes me ha contado sobre tu situación- Riza se tensó -¿Qué te ha contado? – Que no está de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho Roy, y lo de tu casa, por eso voy a ayudarte con lo de la revista-. Al ver la cara sorprendida de Riza, Gracia sonrió – Elena es bruja, sabe todo, no me preguntes cómo pero escuchó tu conversación por teléfono. Mi amiga es la editora, así que no te preocupes, será un reportaje excelente y cuidarán todos los detalles. - ¿por qué haces esto por mi?... no me conoces.- dijo Riza mirandola fijamente. - Por qué a pesar de cómo se han dado las cosas, Maes dice que eres la indicada para Roy, desde que te conoce es más humano. Además, lo ha pillado mirando una foto tuya en más de una ocasión. Riza sonrió – de verdad gracias-.

En la revista todos la trataban como a una reina, la maquillista hizo un trabajo excelente, resaltó los hermosos y dorados ojos de Riza. Debido a que ella había pedido verse lo más natural posible todos se apegaron a que así fuera. Gracia le ayudó a elegir el vestuario, todo era de diseñador. El fotógrafo dijo que aquello se le daba natural a Riza, y halagó las hermosas facciones de su rostro, con ese vestido parecía una diosa griega - Era de esperarse, es la esposa de un Mustang- dijo mientras daba indicaciones a su equipo de trabajo.

Cuando miró el reloj de Gracia se puso pálida – ¡Santo cielo! Roy debe estar por llegar, además dejé a Su sola en casa- Gracia aceleró y miró a Riza –Tranquila Señora Mustang… o debo decir ¿Diosa griega? Si Roy lo hubiera escuchado le parte la cara ahí mismo - exclamó la esposa de Maes soltando una carcajada.

La rubia la miró con desaprobación – ¿podríamos olvidar eso? – tienes razón, debo llevarte al Palacio antes que Roy llegue. Musitó Gracia. Hubo silencio y Riza notó que esos ojos verdes intentaban decir algo pero no se atrevían del todo.

- Riza, yo no tengo muchas amigas, en este medio las personas son hipócritas y solo juzgan por las apariencias pero siento que tú eres honesta y distinta… de ninguna manera tú… - No, yo no robé el Adorata- la interrumpió Riza con voz pesada y el silencio se posó entre las dos.

…..o…..

Capitulo 10 arriba chicas, ya estamos cerca del desenlace de esta historia. Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por dejar su comentario. Nos leemos pronto.

**Andyhaikufma** Poco a poco se irá aclarando el embrollo, y recuerda que Riza es una mujer orgullosa, por eso se siente frustrada por sucumbir ante él. Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios en verdad son muy importantes. Nos leemos pronto besos

**wendy P R** En los próximos capítulos se descubrirá que pasó o quien tiene el anillo robado. Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. Un abrazo :)


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

TRAS escuchar un gran tumulto Riza que tenía unos minutos de haber llegado se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta que comunicaba el salón con el vestíbulo. Roy acababa de volver de la oficina y los perros salían a recibirlo. Él subió las escaleras sin verla con un regalo bajo el brazo.

Riza lo siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarlo por culpa de los tacones. Se quedó perpleja al ver que pasaba por delante de la puerta de su dormitorio y se dirigía al cuarto de Su. Cuando llegó la niña había rasgado el papel de regalo y contemplaba el nuevo juguete admirada. - ¡Es una muñequita! - gritó abrazando la caja con fuerza -. ¡Preciosa muñequita!

- ¿Quieres que te la saque de la caja? - preguntó Roy.

Su le dio la caja y Roy sacó la muñeca. - ¡Mira, mami!

Roy se dio la vuelta y miró a la rubia en el lumbral de la puerta, estaba bellísima, usaba uno de los vestidos que él le había mandado comprar. Era un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, muy ajustado a su bonita figura, su piel pálida se veía sumamente exquisita en esa tela color coral. Riza se ruborizó. Luego, procurando mostrarse natural, se acercó a su hija y dijo:

- ¿Has dado las gracias, Su?

- ¿Un beso? - se apresuró a sugerir Su abrazando fuertemente a Roy y posando un enorme beso en su mejilla. Roy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y sonrió.

- Empezamos mal así que se imponía ofrecerle la paz – comentó.

- Has sido muy amable - concedió Riza.

- Yo puedo ser muy amable, bonita - contratacó Roy con voz ronca.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y, sin saber cómo, Riza supo que Roy estaba pensando en el sexo. Un sexto sentido la avisó y la arrojó en la más absoluta confusión.

Su piel comenzó a calentarse, de pronto sintió que se ahogaba y que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No podía apartar la vista de aquellos alucinantes ojos negros, su impacto la hacía tambalearse. Se sentía mareada, insegura y muy, muy excitada. Riza dejó que la punta de su lengua recorriera el labio inferior seco en un movimiento nervioso. La atenta mirada de Roy no se apartó del sensual labio. Algo en su interior se retorció y tensó muy abajo en su vientre, una respuesta sexual tan poderosa que la aterrorizó.

- No queda mucho tiempo, mi hermana viene a cenar con nosotros - advirtió Roy caminando a grandes pasos hacia la puerta -. Necesito ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

- Buenas noches, Roy - se despidió la niña.

Roy hizo una pausa antes de salir para comentar:

- Cuando está de buenas es realmente una niña encantadora, ¿verdad? Yo apenas tuve relación con mi hermana Mei cuando ella tenía su edad, estaba interno en el colegio. Y siempre lamentaré no haber estado más cerca de ella. No sé por qué… pero siento que me hace recordarla. Roy dibujó una sonrisa y la madre de Su sintió algo en el estómago, tal vez era culpa.

Veinte minutos más tarde, tras acostar a Su y leerle un cuento, Riza se dirigió a su dormitorio. Roy estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono. Solo se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata.

- Estás fantástica con ese vestido, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque es de tu talla.

- Margo siempre me ayudaba a escoger mi ropa, siempre decía que tenía que ocultar las deficiencias de cuerpo - le confió Riza.

- No tienes ninguna deficiencia, estás perfectamente proporcionada. Creo que Margo es envidiosa.

Margo le había reprochado el color de su pelo, insistiendo en que se vistiera con tonos aburridos. Crecer con la crítica constante de su madrastra y los aires de superioridad de su hermanastra había sido difícil. Riza había aprendido a compararse continuamente con ellas, y esa repetida comparación era la causa de su falta de confianza.

Sin embargo Roy era sincero. Su valoración física y sexual se reflejaba en su mirada intencionada y en sus ojos oscurecidos. Riza observó con abstraída admiración la figura larga y poderosa de Roy. Se estremeció al notar su excitación sexual masculina, imposible de ocultar en la estrechez de los pantalones. Se ruborizó, se sintió poderosa y femenina...

-Roy... - susurró con voz trémula.

Un minuto después Riza no pudo recordar quién se había acercado a quién. Solo recordaba la forma en que él había fruncido el ceño, el brillo de sus ojos negros entrecerrados y el hecho de que de pronto estaba entre sus brazos. Roy abrió sus labios e invadió su boca con la lengua profundizando, girando, saboreándola con fiereza, con impaciencia. Aquella admisión abierta y sincera de su deseo acabó con todas sus defensas. Riza se sacudió violentamente bajo aquel beso devorador. Roy la hacía sentirse poseída, dominada, débil y necesitada.

- No debería de haberte dejado... he estado todo el día de mal humor - le confió Roy escrutando su rostro. Te necesito tanto...

- Sí, yo también... - reconoció Riza.

Se sentía exactamente igual que él, y era demasiado obvio como para negarlo. El corazón le latía acelerado, todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación.

- No puedo esperar bonita… estoy sufriendo una agonía - gimió Roy.

Una mano le apretó la espalda poniéndola en contacto directo con las poderosas piernas de él. Roy reprimió un gemido, besó sus sienes, recorrió con los dedos su cabello y tiró de ella para unir de nuevo sus bocas. Pero Riza no conseguía pegarse a él lo suficiente. Roy deslizó una mano por debajo de su falda y levantó una pierna metiéndola en el mismo centro de su ser. La cálida humedad tras la barrera de su ropa delataba su respuesta. La excitación que le procuraba aquel experto contacto la hacía jadear y gemir.

- Roy... por favor.

Roy la posó boca arriba sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Entonces volvió a hundir la lengua en su boca arrancándole un grito de rendición. Inmediatamente encontró la cremallera de su vestido y la bajó, desnudándola con manos impacientes. Después se quedó quieto y sus ojos contemplaron reverentes las curvas de sus pechos, el sedoso cabello rubio y sus piernas.

- Eres hermosa, cariño... ¿cómo has podido dudarlo todo este tiempo? - preguntó Roy inmóvil sobre ella, comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

Una vez más Roy se inclinó sobre Riza gloriosamente excitado. Abrazó sus pechos y acarició sus sensibles pezones con los labios y la lengua, y después recorrió con ella el tentador camino de su estómago y vientre abriéndole las piernas para comenzar una exploración más íntima. Riza se sobresaltó, pero estaba demasiado tensa y excitada como para detenerlo. Roy la dominaba por completo, la empujaba a tal estado de desesperado anhelo y retorcimiento que se sentía impotente.

Roy volvió a levantarse con la respiración entrecortada. Hundió la lengua entre sus labios rosas en un sexy beso y echó atrás sus piernas con manos torpes. Su propia excitación era palpable. Sus ojos negros la asaltaban. Roy vaciló en el momento crucial, pero Riza estaba preparada para la dura y cálida penetración.

- ¡Dios mío... ni yo mismo me conozco cuando me pongo así! - gimió él -. Me siento salvaje... pero no quiero hacerte daño.

- No lo harás...

- Pero tú eres mucho más pequeña que yo.

- Me encanta cuando te pones salvaje - susurró Riza enfebrecida.

Roy cerró los ojos y la penetró con fuerza, soltando tal corriente eléctrica de sensaciones que Riza gimió su nombre como una bendición. Se retiró y volvió a penetrarla de nuevo con crudeza, con tanto ritmo que el efecto fue demoledor. Todo su ser estaba centrado en el explosivo placer que creaba dentro de ella. Los corazones de ambos latían al unísono, y Riza gritó en el momento del éxtasis para colapsarse después.

Estuvieron tumbados juntos en un dulce abrazo. Roy retiró su peso de ella, pero la retuvo posesivamente presionando los labios contra su cuello, prolongando el momento para saborear la sal de su piel y acariciar su espalda.

- Ha sido increíble... el paraíso, bonita - suspiró Roy admirado y satisfecho -. Nunca me había sentido tan bien.

- ¿A qué hora viene tu hermana?

Roy se puso tenso, miró su reloj de pulsera y se soltó.

- ¡Lo he olvidado... Mei debe de estar por llegar! - Riza no se movió -. Riza...

- ¿Sí? - susurró ella con una tímida sonrisa, observándolo con un sentimiento cálido en su corazón.

- Podemos compartir la ducha - sugirió Roy tirando de su mano y llevándosela al baño.

- ¡Pero no se me secará el pelo! - exclamó ella sin dejar de observarlo, tratando desesperadamente de averiguar por qué se sentía tan feliz.

- Te brillan los ojos - afirmó él escrutándole con una dulce mirada y tomándola en sus brazos con fuerza bajo la ducha -. Supongo que estarás tomando la píldora...

- No.

- Pero yo no he utilizado nada para protegerte. Santo cielo... ¿cómo he podido ser tan descuidado?

Riza se puso tensa. ¿Cómo podía haberse descuidado tanto una segunda vez? El resultado, en la primera ocasión, había sido Su. Había creído estúpidamente que las pastillas que había estado tomando y que solo había dejado de ingerir después del fiasco con Jean la protegerían. Pero naturalmente no había sido así. Por culpa de su ignorancia.

- El riesgo es escaso - musitó ella evitando su mirada.

- Eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo.

Pero Roy se equivocaba. Los ciclos le causaban tan escasas incomodidades que no se molestaba ni siquiera en tomar nota de las fechas. No tenía ni idea de en qué parte del ciclo se encontraba, pero sí tenía fe en la fertilidad de Roy. Imaginar que estaba de nuevo embarazada... era extraño, pero la idea no la alarmaba. En realidad soñaba con una versión de él en pequeño. Una sensación de enorme calor irradió entonces de su pecho. De pronto aquella reacción la sorprendió.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Roy.

Riza salió de la ducha para evitar su mirada. Agarró la toalla y se refugió en el vestidor. Aquello no podía ser amor. No podía ser, se repetía en silencio. Era solo el resultado de su inmadurez, del pasado. Rebecca tenía razón: había pasado demasiado tiempo sola. Construir castillos románticos en el aire a propósito de Roy era una estupidez. Ya lo había hecho en una ocasión, y había aprendido la lección. Era demasiado sensata como para repetirlo.

Roy se sentía milagrosamente atraído hacia ella, pero concluir por ello que podía albergar algún sentimiento hacia ella era una tontería. Él mismo lo había dicho esa mañana: se trataba sencillamente de pasarlo bien en la cama. De pronto se sentía feliz de haberlo abofeteado.

- Cuéntame algo sobre tu hermana - lo invitó Riza al dejar el dormitorio. Parecerá extraño si no sé nada de ella.

- Mis padres murieron en un accidente de aviación cuando Mei tenía ocho años. Mi tía se convirtió en nuestro tutor legal. Yo solo tenía diecinueve. Christina era viuda y no tenía hijos, y enseguida quiso hacer el papel de madre para mi hermana, pero era demasiado posesiva. Me hizo muy difícil mantener un contacto regular con Mei.

- Eso fue egoísta por su parte.

- También se negó a compartir conmigo la custodia de Mei cuando por fin pude ofrecerle un hogar. Era una tutora muy liberal, la mimó demasiado y la echó a perder. Cuando Mei alcanzó la adolescencia se hizo muy difícil tratarla, y Christina creyó ver en ella ingratitud. Entonces comenzó a verla como una carga, y me exigió que me responsabilizara de ella para mudarse a Creta.

- ¡Dios...!

- Mei se hundió, se sintió rechazada, y se rebeló contra mí. Pasamos una mala temporada - admitió Roy encogiéndose de hombros -. Ahora tiene veintiún años, y apenas estoy en contacto con ella. En cuanto cumplió los dieciocho exigió un apartamento.

- Lo siento - lo compadeció Riza poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -. Yo siempre he pensado que las peores heridas son las que nos causa nuestra propia familia, siempre somos más vulnerables cuando se trata de nuestra carne y sangre.

- ¿Estás pensando en tu padre?

- Es difícil no hacerlo. Me he pasado la vida deseando ser alguien a sus ojos, luchando por ganarme su respeto - admitió Riza.

- Eso le pasa a todo el mundo.

Roy fijó su atención sobre la mano de Riza, en su hombro, y ella se apresuró a retirarla. La proximidad que él deseaba en la cama parecía fuera de lugar.

- Pero yo trataba de lograr algo que nunca conseguí. No creo que mi padre me mirara nunca sin lamentar el hecho de que no fuera el niño que deseaba... pero solo logró que yo lo intentara con más ahínco.

- ¿Y fue esa la razón por la que robaste el Adorata? - preguntó Roy estrechando su mano -. ¿Querías salvar a la familia fingiendo que lo habías encontrado?

Riza palideció. Aquello la había pillado de improviso. La hería aquella absurda sospecha. Una vez más había olvidado la verdadera relación que había entre ellos, se había expuesto a sí misma a un ataque con inocencia y candor.

- Seguro que le mentiste. Puede que él fuera agresivo y dominante, pero tenía reputación de ser un hombre correcto y honesto. ¿Le dijiste que lo habías comprado por nada en una tienda de antigüedades? - insistió Roy sin arrepentirse.

Entonces una puerta se abrió. Riza y Roy se volvieron. Una bella y esbelta morena de sutil expresión los observaba.

- No tengo intención de pasar la velada esperando, Roy- dijo Mei con sarcasmo -. ¿Por qué se han molestado en invitarme?

- Esperaba que estuvieras ansiosa por conocer a Riza. Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar - murmuró Roy.

- ¿Y por qué no me brindaste la oportunidad de conocerla antes de casarse? rio Mei.

- Te dejé unos cuantos mensajes en el contestador, pero no me devolviste las llamadas - contratacó Roy con calma.

La combinación de agresividad y dolor que emanaba de Mei era sorprendente, pero lo cierto era que su hermano mayor se había casado con una completa extraña. En esas circunstancias era natural su hostilidad, pensó Riza que, saltándose de Roy, se acercó a aquella muchachita berrinchuda.

- Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar furiosa, y no sé cómo explicarte por qué...

- Por qué nos casamos tan apresuradamente - terminó la frase Roy por ella mientras abría la puerta del comedor. Los candelabros iluminaban la mesa -. No hay mucho que decir.

Pues no te imagino haciendo nada apresuradamente sin una buena razón, Roy - continuó Mei

¿Es que ella está embarazada?

Riza se quedó helada. Roy le sujetó la silla y ella tomó asiento. Él dijo unas cuantas palabras de reproche a su hermana y Riza los miró. Mei había pretendido insultarla, pero estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que ninguno de los dos pudiera imaginar. Roy se había puesto en una situación difícil con aquel matrimonio por su causa, y deseaba ayudarlo a minimizar el efecto que ello pudiera tener en su ya de por sí dañada relación con su hermana.

- Nos casamos así porque mi padre acababa de morir - explicó de pronto Riza-. Tengo que admitir que fuimos muy impulsivos...

- ¿Impulsivo? ¿Roy? - repitió Mei despectiva -. ¿A quién crees que vas a engañar? ¡Él nunca hace un solo movimiento que no esté perfectamente calculado!

- En este caso lo fue - insistió Riza con calma -, pero fuimos muy egoístas al no contárselo a nuestras familias.

- ¿Tu familia tampoco fue? - volvió a preguntar la joven atónita y a la vez aliviada de saberlo -. Y entonces, ¿dónde se conocieron? ¿Y cuándo?

- Es una larga historia... - comenzó a decir Roy.

Riza se apresuró a interrumpirlo. Contar la verdad, o al menos toda la que pudiera, era lo más inteligente dadas las circunstancias. Era mejor que contar una historia sobre sus coches chocando en Ciudad del Este. Mei era hermana de Roy, y lo conocía bien.

- Conocí a tu hermano hace casi tres años en un baile de máscaras que se celebró aquí - confesó Riza con una ansiosa sonrisa en los labios.

El efecto que tuvo aquella sencilla explicación dejó a Riza de piedra. A su izquierda, Roy soltó un suspiro airado y la miró exasperado. A su derecha, Mei se puso terriblemente tensa, abrió la boca y la miró sin pronunciar palabra, pálida y con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

- Parece que he...

- Has metido la pata - completó Roy la frase por ella.

De pronto fue la locura. Riza cayó en la cuenta de que Mei debía de saber lo del robo, de modo que se hacía mucho más difícil darle una explicación. Entonces Mei se puso en pie, pero en lugar de prestarle a ella toda su atención no dejó de mirar a su hermano. Y comenzó a vociferar histéricamente. Roy la miró atónito, sin comprender, y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿que demonios estás diciendo Mei?... ¿qué ocurre? Riza no entendía nada de aquellos gritos y aquellas disculpas de Mei combinadas con culpas a Roy. Decidió Salir del comedor, eso era algo que tenían que arreglar ellos, fuera lo que fuera.

Finalmente Mei salió corriendo del comedor, lloraba desesperada. Riza decidió volver, cuando entró miró a Roy petrificado, él levantó las manos, las extendió y las dejó caer de nuevo. Riza se apresuró a acercarse.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

El tenso perfil de Roy se delineaba contra las sombras y las luces del comedor. Él respiró hondo, tembloroso. Volvió la mirada sin verla, y dijo:

- Ha dicho que... ha dicho que... - comenzó a decir. - ¿Ha dicho qué? - preguntó Riza impaciente, escuchando los gritos histéricos de Mei en el salón.

- Ha dicho que fue ella quien robó el Adorata - consiguió decir por fin Roy sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

- ¡Oh... oh, Dios mío! - musitó Riza temblorosa, incapaz de decir nada más. En ese momento Roy la vio salir del comedor para dirigirse la habitación de al lado.

Mei lloraba desconsoladamente en el salón. Riza trató de abrazarla, pero ella la apartó hablándole agresivamente.

Riza tomándola de la barbilla le dijo -. Sé que estás triste, pero, por favor, trata de calmarte.

- ¿Cómo voy a calmarme? ¡Roy no me perdonará nunca! - gritó Mei tirándose en el sofá.

Riza se sentó junto a ella y la dejó desahogarse. Pero en cuanto Roy entró en el salón se levantó.

- Escucha... los dejaré solos...

- ¡No! - gritó Mei agarrándola de pronto de la mano -. Quédate...

- ¡Sí... porque si no voy a matarla! - gritó Roy.

¡Te estás portando tan mal como ella!- lo condenó Riza mientras Mei volvía a echarse a llorar.

Hablándole así no vas a conseguir nada.

- Sé muy bien cómo conseguir algo de ella - contestó Roy… me vas a dar ahora mismo una explicación- le dijo a su hermana en un tono sumamente enfurecido - Lo siento... ¡lo siento de veras! - se disculpó Mei tragando y hablando entrecortadamente -. Me entró pánico al comprender que Riza era la mujer a la que conociste la noche del baile, y como te habías casado con ella pensé que... que me habías traído aquí para obligarme a confesar.

- Tu hermano nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así - aseguró Riza con calma.

Roy la miró con curiosidad, con una expresión casi de dolor, y después se volvió hacia su hermana para preguntar:

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Se suponía que aquella noche no ibas a estar en el apartamento. Yo necesitaba dinero, pero tú te habías negado a darme más... te negaste incluso a dejarme ver a Pietro... ¡Estaba tan enfadada contigo! Iba a fugarme con él, pero necesitábamos dinero...

- ¡Tenías diecisiete años! - la interrumpió Roy -, solo trataba de protegerte de ti misma: ¡Si no hubieras sido una rica heredera ese tipo no se habría parado ni a mirarte!

- Deja que lo cuente ella - intervino Riza.

- Tenía... las llaves del apartamento. Y conocía la clave de seguridad. Un día que tú abriste la caja fuerte, yo te observé desde el vestíbulo - musitó Mei avergonzada -. Pensé que habría dinero en la caja...

- Pues tuviste mala suerte.

- Lo único que había era el... Adorata - continuó llana con voz trémula -. Y como estaba tan furiosa lo robé. Me dije a mí misma que tenía derecho a hacerlo si lo necesitaba, pero cuando se lo enseñé a Pietro él... se echó a reír. Dijo que no era tan tonto como para vender un famoso anillo robado, que la policía de todo Amestris lo perseguiría... así que decidí devolver el anillo a la mañana siguiente.

- Eso fue muy oportuno - comentó Riza alentadora. - Pero no sirvió de nada. Tú volviste al apartamento aquella noche y te quedaste en él... encontraste abierta la caja fuerte y viste que habían robado el anillo... ¡Era demasiado tarde!

- ¿Qué hiciste con el anillo? - exigió saber Roy. - Está a salvo - se apresuró Mei a asegurar -. Está en el depósito del banco, con las joyas de mamá.

Roy cerró los ojos momentáneamente y luego gritó: - ¡Maldita sea Mei...! ¡Y todo este tiempo...!

- Si hubieras llamado a la policía te habría dicho la verdad, pero cuando me di cuenta de que culpabas del robo a la mujer con la que saliste de la fiesta... - Mei miró cohibida a Riza-. Es decir…

- A mí... sí, es cierto - la interrumpió Riza con las mejillas ardientes.

- Bueno, para mí tú no eras una persona de carne y hueso, no me importaba a quién culpara Roy con tal de que no sospechara de mí - confesó Mei.

Riza se quedó mirando la alfombra y sintiendo cómo la mortificación la embargaba. De pronto Roy se echó a reír pero seguía furioso.

- ¡Vaya suerte tuviste de que Riza desapareciera para siempre!

- Creo que necesitan hablar - sugirió Riza deseando desaparecer, con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Pobre Roy. Y pobre Mei. Debía de haber sido terrible para ella vivir con aquel secreto durante tanto tiempo. Aquello no había sido más que un momento de debilidad, una rebelión de juventud alentada por un desesperado amor que había acabado por corroer su corazón cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo. Porque eso era lo que producía el sentimiento de culpabilidad: te corroía. No era de extrañar que Mei rehuyera la compañía de Roy: temía enfrentarse a lo que había hecho. Nada más comprender que su hermano se había casado con la mujer a la que creía una ladrona había llegado a la conclusión de que Roy sabía la verdad. Después de todo, ¿cómo si no iba su hermano a casarse con ella?

Por fin Roy recuperaría el anillo. ¿Cómo podía creer que un simple objeto podía valer tanto sufrimiento? ¿Y qué sentiría respecto a ella, sabiendo que la había juzgado mal? Estaba destrozado, su aspecto había sido el de una persona destrozada. ¡Su propia hermana!

Riza suspiró. Quizá tuvieran paz por fin. Naturalmente, él tendría que pedirle perdón. Riza sintió que comenzaba a animarse. Fue a ver a Su y vagó escaleras abajo de nuevo hacia el comedor. Se sentó a la mesa con renovado apetito y reflexionó. No, no se haría de rogar. Roy ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal. Debía mostrarse justa. Al fin y al cabo todas las evidencias habían apuntado hacia ella. Estaba a medias en el primer plato cuando apareció Roy.

- ¡Santo cielo...!, ¿cómo puedes comer en un momento como este? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Tenía hambre... siento ser tan prosaica - musitó Riza -. ¿Dónde está Mei?

- La he convencido para que se quede esta noche. Siento mucho el...

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Riza dejando a un lado el plato.

- ¿Cómo que el qué? - repitió Roy -. ¿Es que no estás furiosa con Mei?

- ¡Dios, no... estaba tan disgustada! Es muy inmadura para su edad, muy... bueno, emotiva.

- Pero esa no es excusa, ¿no crees? Debes de estar furiosa conmigo.

- Bueno, sí, lo estaba cuando comenzó toda esta sarta de estupideces...

- ¿Estupideces?

Riza se puso en pie. Hubiera deseado poder correr a sus brazos y disipar su mal humor, pero su aspecto era demasiado remoto. Era como si Roy hubiera perdido todo lo que poseía y sin embargo estuviera dispuesto a estrangular al primero que se lo dijera o mostrara lástima.

- Siempre supe que no había sido yo quien había robado el anillo - señaló Riza amable -, y me alegro terriblemente de que todo se haya aclarado. Comprendo que estuvieras convencido de que había sido yo, después de todo... tú no me conocías de nada, ¿verdad?

Roy la miró como si le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago y luego apartó la cara a un lado.

- No... no te conocía - confesó con voz casi ronca.

Riza lo observó tragar convulsivamente. Se sentía terriblemente impotente, rezaba por tener el coraje y la seguridad suficientes para cruzar el enorme abismo que, notaba, comenzaba a abrirse entre ellos dos. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada más que sentir la frustración. Si lo abrazaba destrozaría su frágil relación. Era demasiado orgulloso.

- Hablaremos más tarde - sugirió Roy tratando de aparentar naturalidad -. Necesitas estar sola un rato. Era él quien necesitaba estar solo, pensó Riza interpretando las palabras de Roy sin ninguna dificultad. Iba a abandonarla. ¿Pero qué había hecho mal? Había tratado de mostrarse justa, honesta y razonable al máximo y, sin embargo, Roy se alejaba de ella más y más...

- Dime... ¿hubieras preferido que gritara y nos peleáramos?

- Ya no hay nada de qué pelearse - contestó Roy sin sombra de ironía.

Riza se levantó con un suspiro al tiempo que el reloj daba la medianoche. Fue entonces cuando escuchó pisadas en el vestíbulo. Al abrirse la puerta del salón se puso tensa. Por una décima de segundo Roy se quedó inmóvil al verla, leyendo astutamente en sus ojos la tensión de un solo vistazo.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? - murmuró en voz baja mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

- Un brandy...

Riza lo observó acercarse al mueble de las bebidas. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, pura poesía. Ya no parecía destrozado, aunque lo cierto era que no esperaba que siguiera en ese lamentable estado de ánimo durante mucho tiempo. Roy era duro, era un superviviente, y los supervivientes siempre sabían cómo encajar los puñetazos.

Riza, en cambio, debía de haber nacido bajo el signo de una mala estrella. ¿Qué destino había decidido que se viera envuelta hasta el cuello en los dos mayores errores que Roy había cometido en su vida? Era cruel. Roy nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo del todo, y nunca pensaría en ella sin sentirse culpable. Riza era como un albatros en su vida, un presagio de mal agüero: en cuanto se acercaba las cosas comenzaban a irle mal. Si Roy era como el resto de los hombres a los que había conocido pronto se irritaría, al verla por el simple hecho de recordarle los peores momentos de su vida. Roy le tendió el vaso con una expresión sombría.

- He llegado a ciertas conclusiones - Riza dio un trago expectante, atemorizada -. Estos últimos días han debido de ser traumáticos para ti. Mirando atrás es imposible justificar nada de lo que he hecho. Lo único que puedo decirte es que desde el instante en que me desperté solo en el apartamento, con la caja fuerte abierta y sin el anillo, comencé a desarrollar una necesidad obsesiva por encontrarte y ajustar cuentas contigo...

- Creías que te había puesto en ridículo.

- Sí... y era algo nuevo para mí. Tengo que confesar que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr mi objetivo - admitió Roy. Si Mei no hubiera confesado seguiría creyendo que eres culpable, y como era imposible que me ayudaras a recuperar el anillo al final habría acabado por… por hacerte perder tu casa.

- No... - negó Riza pálida -, no lo habrías hecho.

Roy sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su rostro de incredulidad.

-Riza, tú eres mucho mejor persona de lo que yo lo he sido nunca... lo habría hecho. Cuando me casé contigo ya tenía en mi mano el futuro de la mansión Hawkeye.

- ¿Qué quieres de... cir? - tartamudeó Riza.

Roy se sacó un documento del bolsillo y lo abrió.

- Compré la empresa que le concedió la hipoteca sobre su casa a tu padre. Este es el documento. Estás al tope en los pagos. Hubiera podido forzarte a hablar en cualquier momento durante esos seis meses apelando al poder que me concede esta deuda sobre ti - explicó en voz baja -. Tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

- ¿Que... que compraste la empresa?

Al ver el horror que aquella confesión le producía Roy palideció también.

- Tenía que contártelo, quiero ser completamente sincero contigo. Tienes derecho a saberlo todo.

- No creo que quiera saberlo todo... ¿cómo puede nadie caer tan bajo? - musitó temblorosa.

- Desearía poder decir que no sé lo que me pasó... pero - sí lo sé - murmuró Roy -. Mi ego era incapaz de vivir con el ridículo al que creía me habías expuesto aquella noche. Tenía el poder de vengarme, y esa era mi intención cuando contesté a tu anuncio.

Riza asintió, demasiado aterrorizada como para mirarlo. Se sentía como si fuera una marioneta.

- No eran muy buenas intenciones... ahora... me avergüenzo. Has luchado valientemente para sobrevivir contra viento y marea.

Riza ladeó la cabeza. Se sentía morir interiormente, pero por fin comprendía qué le ocurría, no podía seguir ignorándolo. Se había enamorado de él. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a hacerle Roy tanto daño? Se apartó torpemente de él y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

- Me acosté contigo - musitó temblando de pronto.

- Creo definitivamente que no debemos de tocar ese tema precisamente ahora - se apresuró Roy a interrumpirla sin vacilar -. Siento que me hundo más rápidamente que una piedra. Lo que ahora quiero es... lo que necesito es... enmendar mi comportamiento para contigo cuanto me sea posible.

- Te odio... - afirmó Riza.

Y era cierto. Lo odiaba porque no la amaba, porque la había puesto en ridículo, porque la había hecho sentirse como una estúpida y, por último, aunque no en menor medida, porque no podía soportar la idea de tener que sobreponerse por segunda vez al amor que sentía por él.

- Puedo vivir con eso.

- Quiero irme a casa.

- Por supuesto. El avión está a tu disposición. ¿Cuándo quieres marcharte?

- Ahora...

- No creo que sea muy buena idea despertar a Su y sacarla de la cama - objetó Roy. Riza continuaba mirando al suelo medio atontada -. Grítame, pégame si eso te hace sentir mejor. ¡No sé qué hacer cuando te quedas tan callada!

- Me iré a primera hora de la mañana. Dijo ida, ausente.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya yo para allá? - preguntó Roy. Por primera vez durante un buen rato Riza levantó la vista y se quedó mirándolo. Pero no dijo nada -. Tenemos que estar juntos durante los próximos seis meses, no lo habrás olvidado, ¿verdad?

Sí, lo había olvidado. Roy alcanzó sus manos fuertemente agarradas y consiguió ir soltando dedo a dedo hasta que por fin pudo tomarla de ambas manos.

- Prometo cumplir con nuestro acuerdo - continuó él -. Pase lo que pase no te defraudaré.

- ¡No podría soportarlo! - exclamó Riza saltándose las manos en un gesto de repudio.

- He tratado de explicarte cuánto lo lamento...

- ¡No creo que tú seas capaz de sentir arrepentimiento...! - lo condenó de pronto Riza-. Eres escurridizo, maquiavélico... y yo no puedo soportar ninguna e las dos cosas. Solo hay dos cosas que te conmuevan en este mundo: el dinero y el sexo.

- Una vez hubo algo que me conmovió más, mucho más.

- ¿Qué?, ¿la venganza? - preguntó Riza poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa burlona, incapaz de soportar el hecho de tenerlo cerca -. ¡Dios, debería de sentirme halagada! ¿Crees de verdad que ese estúpido anillo merecía la pena?

- No... - respondió él con calma.

- ¿Quieres saber lo más gracioso? Aquella noche me enamoré de ti, solo que no lo supe hasta mucho más tarde. Llegué incluso a buscar el camino de vuelta a tu casa, pero no lo encontré. ¡Vaya suerte tuve! ¡Me hubieras arrestado por ladrona antes de cruzar la puerta!

Roy se quedó perplejo ante aquella revelación. Riza no había tenido intención de contárselo, pero volvió hacia él la cabeza orgullosa y lo miró sin parpadear.

- ¡Entonces fuiste al Puente de la Guerra! - respiró él abruptamente, incapaz de reaccionar ante la sorpresa -. ¡No... por favor, dime que no fuiste!

- ¡Sí, mientras tú le dabas vueltas y más vueltas a tu caja fuerte abierta! - respondió Riza caminando hasta la puerta -. ¡No te atrevas a aparecer por Mi casa durante unas cuantas semanas!

- Conseguirás levantar sospechas, se supone que estamos recién casados.

-Roy... creo que no comprendes - lo informó Riza rabiosa -. Es evidente que una luna de miel que dura menos de tres días es un desastre. Además un marido alcohólico y ausente es causa suficiente de fracaso matrimonial. Más aún, cuando vengas a casa todo el mundo verá lo inútil que eres, así que nadie se extrañará de que te eche a los seis meses.

...o...

Una enorme disculpa por no subirlo ayer pero llegué tan cansada de la escuela que me quedé dormida. Aquí tienen chicas, recuerden que cada vez nos acercamos más al final de esta historia. Gracias por leerla y sobre todo muchas gracias a mis dos seguidoras estrella, gracias nenas por siempre tener un comentario que me aliente a seguir publicando: **Andyhaikufma y lulufma **besos espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) nos leemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

ELENA lo llevó en silencio hasta la puerta del enorme despacho –Ha dicho que no quiere que nadie lo moleste y la niña Mei está bastante asustada. Regresó del aeropuerto y se ha encerrado -. Iluminado a medias por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana, Roy estaba escurrido sobre la imponente silla. El saco estaba tirado en el suelo junto al exquisito tapiz. Tenía la camisa desabrochada en los primeros botones, la corbata parecía no estar ni siquiera en la habitación. Con mirada ausente y un vaso de brandy en la mano, no hizo caso de la puerta al abrirse lentamente. Cuando Hughes entró, se quedó frio. Jamás había visto a su amigo en esas condiciones. Miró hacia la mesa de las bebidas y vio las elegantes botellas de cristal casi vacías.

– Cuando Mei me llamó aterrada y dijo que estabas mal, sinceramente pensé que exageraba, pero veo que incluso se ha quedado corta, estás irreconocible.

- Tengo bastante con mis propios reproches, pero gracias por venir a restregármelos en la cara Maes. Contestó Roy irritado, lo último que quería era la compasión de alguien.

Maes tomó asiento, se sirvió un poco de brandy – Lo único que me tranquiliza es que no estás enamorado de ella Roy, imagínate si lo estuvieras. Roy lanzó el vaso de brandy contra el cuadro que adornaba la pared del despacho. – ¡Dilo, crees que soy un imbécil! Ni siquiera he podido ser un hermano para Mei, cuando ella me necesitaba no estuve. No la conozco Maes, no se lo que le gusta y lo que no. Si yo me sentía solo todo el tiempo, no puedo imaginar lo que ella ha llevado dentro.

-No toda la culpa es tuya. Te dejaron responsabilidades duras cuando aún eras muy joven, te quitaron la oportunidad de vivir tu adolescencia y no tener otra preocupación más que llevar buenas notas en la universidad. Además a mi me consta las veces que quisiste estar junto a ella y te lo negaron.

Roy sonrió pesadamente, sus ojos lucían ausentes, y por fin pudo aceptar el verdadero motivo de sumirse en ese estado tan patético. –Quisiera que ella estuviera aquí. Pero la he alejado con mis estupideces, con mi absurda sed de venganza. No pude hacer a un lado mi ego y la perdí Maes, perdí a Riza. Soy un bastardo. La acusé de ladrona, la engañé. Jamás va a perdonarme y con toda la razón del mundo.

¿Y vas a quedarte aquí ahogándote? Eso no es propio de un Mustang. ¡Por dios! La forma en que te has dado cuenta no ha sido la mejor, pero miras a Riza de la misma forma en la que yo miro a Gracia todos los días. ¡Maldita sea! La verdad ya está dicha. Esta vez no habrá mentiras, simplemente ella y tú. ¿Vas a dejar así las cosas? Roy se quedó pensativo… - Ya le he hecho bastante daño Maes.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Sabes que eres mi hermano, si esa es tu decisión solo una cosa, quita esa cara de pobre diablo– El ojiverde caminó hacia la puerta para salir del despacho - Aquel sobre que he dejado en tu escritorio te lo envía Gracia, creo que a ella le hubiera gustado que la historia se repitiera entre los Huges y los Mustang, es una pena que Su y Elysia ni siquiera pudieran conocerse. Por cierto, tómate tu tiempo, no sería bueno presentarte así por la oficina. – Mira que soy patético, un empleado dándome órdenes- musitó Roy. Maes sonrió pesadamente. Le dolía ver a su amigo así.

….o…

Riza cerró la revista agradecida pensando en que Roy no podría verla. Al fin y al cabo estaba en Central, y los hombres nunca leían ese tipo de publicaciones. El cheque recibido por contar todas aquellas mentiras sobre lo feliz que era en su matrimonio y lo maravilloso que era su marido la compensaba de la vergüenza que sentía. Con aquel dinero se pondría al día en los pagos de la hipoteca y arreglaría el viejo coche.

Hacía dos semanas y tres días que no veía a Roy, cada día, cada minuto, lo había echado de menos. Roy la perseguía. Tenerlo cerca, aunque la hubiera ignorado, hubiera sido mejor. Anhelaba estar con él. Y estaba molesta y avergonzada por sentir ese anhelo por un hombre que había entrado en su vida con el único objeto de hacerle daño.

Impasible ante cualquier indirecta, correcto y atractivo hasta el final, Roy las había llevado al aeropuerto. Su se había echado a llorar al comprender que él no las acompañaba. Al abrazar a la niña él había esbozado una expresión satisfecha. El efecto de aquellas dos cabezas morenas juntas sobre Riza había sido muy diferente.

El parecido físico entre padre e hija era asombroso. Y Su tenía derecho a saber quién era su padre. Además, Roy también tenía sus derechos, por mucho que no tuviera prisa por ejercerlos. Si no se lo decía a Roy algún día Su le exigiría una justificación. Su orgullo herido, su ardiente deseo de evitar una confesión y su pesimismo en cuanto a cómo iba a tomarse Roy la noticia no era razón suficiente para guardar silencio.

Jean había llamado por teléfono avisando que visitaría la mansión Hawkeye con su novia durante el fin de semana. Llegó el viernes, justo cuando Riza salía de casa con Su. - Si se van ahogaré mis penas en alcohol, te lo advierto. Me han terminado - explicó hundiéndose en el sofá.

Jean tenía debilidad por las rubias, pero parecía incapaz de retenerlas. Riza le dio una palmadita en la espalda y contestó:

- Su tiene una fiesta, y yo me ofrecí para quedarme a ayudar. Estaremos fuera un rato, así que si no quieres quedarte solo llama a Rebecca.

- Es una lástima que Rebecca no sea rubia - se lamentó Jean sacando una botella de whisky de una bolsa -. Ninguna de las mujeres que conozco es rubia.

- ¿Y no te dice nada eso?

- Sí... tú eres rubia, debería de haberme casado contigo, probablemente hubiera sido feliz.

- Jean... deja esa botella y ve a casa de Rebecca. - No voy a contarle que me han dejado plantado... se reiría de mí.

Riza en cambio sí pasó a ver a Rebecca y a contarle lo de Jean antes de ir a la fiesta. No volvió a casa hasta las siete, y para entonces Su estaba agotada y deseando irse a la cama. Tras acostar a su hija Riza miró la botella de whisky medio vacía.

- ¿Tan mal te encuentras?

- Peor.

- Bueno, entonces vete a la cama tú también. ¡Vamos, levántate!

Riza lo ayudó a subir las escaleras y lo guio hasta el dormitorio que había junto al de ella. Jean cayó sobre el colchón.

- He conocido a tu marido... ¿desde cuándo tienes marido?

- ¿A mi marido? - repitió Riza atónita.

- No ha sido muy amable - le confió Jean en tono de secreto, tomándola de la mano -... trató de pegarme... y hubiera acabado mal si no me hubiera caído antes.

Jean tenía que estar soñando, pensó Riza. Sin embargo justo en ese instante se escuchó una voz desde la puerta:

- ¿No es agradable?

Riza se asustó tanto que soltó a Jean y se volvió. - ¿De dónde has salido?

¡Llevo más de una hora en la casa! - Fui a dar una vuelta, llegué cuando tú estabas fuera - explicó Roy.

Debía de estar espantosa, reflexionó Riza angustiada. De haber sabido que Roy estaba en Ciudad del Este se habría arreglado. No para atraerlo, sino para evitar que pensara que iba hecha un adefesio. Al fin y al cabo tenía orgullo, aunque herido.

Roy, en cambio, estaba estupendo. Riza dejó que su mirada vagara por su semblante. La boca se le secó, el corazón se le aceleró.

- ¡Havoc no va a quedarse aquí a pasar la noche! - exclamó Roy

- ¡Y habla! - intervino entonces Jean sin saber lo que decía.

- ¡Calla, duérmete ya! - musitó Riza…

- Si él se queda yo me voy - añadió Roy.

- ¡No seas estúpido, no te hace ningún daño! - lo defendió Riza.

¿Lo estaba llamando estúpido enfrente de Havoc? La cara de Roy mostraba desagrado combinado con sorpresa, giró sobre sus talones. Riza fue tras él.

-¡Roy...! ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Me marcho! - respondió Roy con ojos brillantes y enfadados -. Por el amor de Dios... ¡No pienso dormir bajo el mismo techo que tu amante!

- ¿Estás loco? - inquirió a su vez Riza, con ojos atónitos -. Jean no es mi amante.

Roy hizo un gesto con las manos y se tragó las maldiciones que quería expulsar. Riza tragó y comprendió que Roy estaba tan furioso que era incapaz de aceptar ninguna explicación.

- Está bien, está bien... me libraré de él - prometió Riza de mala gana, comprendiendo que si no lo hacía Roy se marcharía para no volver.

Riza llamó por teléfono a Rebecca y le pidió que lo alojara esa noche. Después levantó a Jean de la cama.

- Vamos a dar un paseo, Jean. ¡Dios, pesas una tonelada!

- Déjame a mí - se ofreció Roy.

Riza sacó las llaves del coche de Jean de su bolsillo y los guio a ambos por las escaleras.

- ¿Adónde lo llevamos?

- Al coche. Pero no le hagas daño - musitó Riza.

Riza se sentó al volante, y entonces Jean preguntó:

- ¿Adónde me llevas?

- Ya lo verás.

No tenía valor para contárselo. Rebecca tenía una lengua muy afilada, y se había metido muchas veces con él. Dejárselo en aquel estado era como entregarle un bebé a un caníbal. Rebecca oyó el ruido del coche y salió a ayudar.

- ¿Rebecca...? - musitó Jean horrorizado.

- Tranquilo, Jean, te cuidaré - lo calmó Rebecca con voz maternal.

Riza miró a su amiga asombrada.

-Rebecca... ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que llevo esperando una oportunidad como esta? - susurró Rebecca con ojos brillantes -. Las rubias no te convienen, Jean. Dijo aquella morena mientras miraba a Riza con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- No - respondió Jean dándole la razón mientras caminaba apoyándose en ella.

Riza volvió a su casa preguntándose qué planeaba Rebecca. Roy la esperaba en el vestíbulo. No le dio ni un segundo para respirar antes de preguntar:

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí ese estúpido borracho? - Por el amor de Dios, Roy, Jean se queda en mi casa a menudo, y normalmente no suele beber tanto. Muchas veces incluso se trae a su novia. No sé de dónde te has sacado la idea de que somos amantes...

- Hace tres años estuviste a punto de casarte con Havoc. ¡Él te dejó plantada! - le recordó Roy airado -. ¡Maldita sea Riza! ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que es solo un amor platónico?

- Sí, pretendo hacértelo creer - respondió Riza mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Aunque sea el padre de tu hija? - insistió Roy.

- Te aseguro que Jean no es el padre de Su.

Un silencio tenso vibró en el aire. Ansiosa por saber qué pensaba Roy tras aquella confesión, Riza murmuró:

- Ni Jean ni yo nos dimos cuenta de qué era lo que fallaba en nuestra relación hasta que no nos enamoramos de otra persona. Ahora somos amigos. Es un chico amable, cariñoso…

Roy torció la boca mientras la escuchaba con ojos duros y fríos y la seguía hasta el salón.

- Amable, cariñoso…- dijo Roy imitándola - vamos, es don Perfecto...

- No... siempre está contando las mismas historias y bromas una y otra vez replicó Riza que estaba asombrada, Roy no insistía sobre el tema de la paternidad de Su. ¿Seguiría creyendo que había habido otros hombres en su vida?

- ¿Pero por qué no le has dicho que estabas casada? eso no se hace... ¡Un amigo tan íntimo y ni siquiera sabe que existo!

- Hoy ha sido el primer día que lo he visto desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Poco después de las seis. ¡Y no pensaba encontrarme a un hombre aquí!

Riza parpadeó y reflexionó. Roy se estaba comportando como un marido celoso y posesivo, y ella estaba reaccionando como una mujer recién casada e insegura, deseosa de aplacar a su marido. ¿Roy, celoso? Sonrió y ladeo la cabeza. Eso era imposible.

- ¿Te has puesto celoso cuando has pensado que Jean era mi amante? - preguntó Riza.

Roy se quedó inmóvil y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Soy una persona muy celosa de mi dignidad. - ¿Tu dignidad?

- ¿Es que no te parece razonable que espere que te comportes como una esposa normal? No es muy inteligente por tu parte invitar a Havoc a quedarse contigo después de todo lo ocurrido entre ustedes dos...

- Inteligente... - repitió Riza pensando en lo poco apasionada que resultaba esa palabra.

- Ahora que eres mi mujer estás bajo el punto de mira de la prensa, eres una posible presa del chisme. No querrás que nadie sospeche nada malo de nuestro matrimonio tan pronto, ¿verdad?

Riza asintió mientras dejaba un suspiro largo. Roy no estaba celoso. Era simplemente el macho arrogante y orgulloso de siempre empeñado en salvaguardar su imagen. La gente se reiría de él si sospechara que su mujer no le era fiel.

- A propósito, te he pagado la hipoteca - señaló Roy con satisfecha naturalidad. Riza se quedó boquiabierta -. Como eres tan independiente imagino que querrás devolverme el dinero cuando cobres la herencia, pero por lo menos ahora estás libre de esa carga.

- Pero... Roy... ¿qué derecho...?

- Aún no he terminado. También he ido a hablar a tu banco. Ya no tienes límite de crédito. Y no me lo arrojes todo a la cara - se apresuró a añadir Roy -. No tengo ningún derecho a interferir, lo sé, pero tenía que ayudarte en todo cuanto pudiera.

Riza tragó. Aquello sí lo entendía. Roy se sentía culpable, y aquella era su forma de reparar el daño. Aquella forma de inmiscuirse Roy en el terreno económico la irritaba, pero no estaba en posición de rechazarlo.

- Gracias.

- Me hubiera gustado poder hacer mucho más, bonita, pero sabía que no lo aceptarías.

- ¿Te has dejado las alas aparcadas fuera? - inquirió Riza con una sonrisa insegura ante aquel respetuoso comentario.

- ¿Las alas?

- Eres mi ángel de la guarda.

- Temía que dijeras que era tu hada madrina - le confió Roy.

- Lo he pensado, sí - rio Riza por primera vez en semanas.

Entonces recordó la confesión que tenía que hacerle y su rostro se ensombreció. Pronto, se dijo...

Eran más de las ocho y media cuando llamaron a la puerta. Roy estaba en la biblioteca haciendo unas llamadas, y Riza había subido a ponerse un vestido que marcara su silueta. Al abrir la puerta se sobresaltó. Eran Margo y Catherine. Y ambas la miraron extrañadas de su nueva imagen.

- ¿Y ese vestido? No puedes tener un vestido del mejor diseñador de Central- dijo Catherine envidiosa.

- ¿Que?

- ¡Y esos zapatos! ¡Menuda prisa que se ha dado en quitarte tus trapajos! - rio Catherine-. Es peligroso que un hombre trate de cambiar a una mujer.

- ¡Y el verde desentona con tu pelo amarillo, Riza! – Cuando Riza estaba dispuesta a no callar más y defenderse una voz la interrumpió.

- Pero Riza no tiene el cabello amarillo- dijo Roy saliendo de la biblioteca -. Es un rubio claro con matices dorados, de un tono brillante y otoñal.

Riza miró a Roy como una nadadora a su chaleco salvavidas. Catherine y Margo no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas como para encajar el golpe.

- Creía que estabas en Central, Roy - sonrió su madrastra tensa.

- Sí, y yo creo que esa es la razón por la que han venido - respondió Roy apoyándose cómodamente sobre la chimenea mientras las visitantes permanecían tensas, de pie, sin terminar de comprender qué quería decir -. ¡Qué amables al pensar que Riza necesitaba compañía!

- Estoy segura de que Jean Havoc ha venido a acompañarla - comentó Catherine inocente intentando ocultar su veneno.

- Sí, es un chico simpático - respondió Roy tranquilo, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Riza giraba la cabeza mirando a unos y otros.

Margo y Catherine habían encontrado un contrincante perfecto.

- Catherine y yo estábamos pensando ayer en la coincidencia que ha sido que Lust y Riza hayan encontrado marido en tan poco tiempo - comentó Margo suspicaz -. ¿Cómo se llamaba la otra ahijada de Dante?

- Maria - musitó Riza -. ¿Por qué?

- Por curiosidad, naturalmente. ¡Esa mujer hizo un testamento tan curioso! Supongo que pronto oiremos decir que Maria se ha casado...

- Lo dudo - soltó Riza -. No tenía planes para casarse cuando la vi por última vez.

Catherine le dirigió a Roy una enorme sonrisa y cruzo las piernas bajo su escaso vestido.

- ¡Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de qué estamos hablando, Roy!

- Pues yo debo de confesar que se me ha pasado por la cabeza el que Riza pudiera haber... - intervino Margo.

- ¿Haberse casado conmigo para heredar ese millón? - sugirió Roy irónico y seguro -. Sí, por supuesto, conozco ese testamento, pero puedo asegurarte que la última voluntad de esa excéntrica madrina no ha tenido nada que ver con mi deseo de casarme con Riza.

- Sí - intervino Riza entrando en el juego -, de eso estoy segura, Roy tiene una agenda muy apretada.

- ¡Ooh! - respiró Roy a su oído, haciéndola ruborizarse.

Margo, no obstante, no cedió tan fácilmente:

- No sé cómo decirlo para que no piensen que me entrometo pero... sinceramente, me preocupó mucho cuando mis amigos me contaron que habían visto volver a Riza sola de Central tras solo cuarenta y ocho horas de luna de miel...

- ¡Pero mamá, es que Central no puede ser un lugar agradable para Riza! - exclamó Catherine mirándola significativamente.

- Me encanta Central y más en verano. - la contradijo Riza

Catherine sonrió burlona – Oh claro ya lo recuerdo, le pusiste ese estúpido nombre de Summer a tu hija. ¿Summer quiere decir verano verdad?

Pero enseguida dejaste de usarlo - interrumpió Margo.

- ¿Summer? - repitió Roy de pronto.

- ¡Qué nombre más tonto! - rio Catherine-. La verdad es que Riza nunca ha tenido ni gusto ni discreción.

Riza se sentía demasiado mortificada como para mirar en la dirección de Roy. Tenía los nervios de punta. Hubiera deseado ponerle a Catherine un saco en la cabeza estrangularla y sofocar sus palabras antes de que revelara demasiado.

- Tu sentido del humor debe de resultar ofensivo muy a menudo - respondió Roy frío -. Yo, por lo menos, tengo poca tolerancia para cualquier cosa que moleste a mi mujer.

Catherine se ruborizó, y Riza se tranquilizó ante el tono protector de Roy.

- Sí, Catherine, has sido un poco atolondrada diciendo eso - convino Margo -. Pero ya pasó. En realidad yo he venido para expresar mi preocupación por algo que ha hecho Riza.

- ¿En serio? - inquirió Riza apoyándose en su marido. - Trajiste a Roy a la fiesta que di para ustedes y no me dijiste nada de su estatus financiero - continuó Margo -. Además, ¿por qué, siendo así las cosas, has hecho esto? - añadió sacando una revista de su bolso y tendiéndosela -. ¿Es que no hay nada que no seas capaz de hacer por dinero? ¿Cómo has podido violentar a tu marido así, Riza?

Riza se quedó paralizada. Miró la revista, se ruborizó y creyó morir de vergüenza. Margo sacudió la cabeza y añadió:

- Me quedé horrorizada al saber que Riza había vendido la historia de su matrimonio a una revista de chismes, Roy.

- Yo en cambio recordaré algunas de las frases que dice Riza en ella como preciados tesoros - soltó Roy en un tono complaciente, alargando una mano hacia ella para calmarla -. Cuando leí eso de que sintió una «extrañeza mística» y un «sentimiento íntimo de reconocimiento de un alma gemela» nada más conocerme, admiré profundamente su capacidad para expresar con palabras las sensaciones y sentimientos que yo mismo experimentaba y no podía describir.

- ¿Roy?, - musitó Riza temblorosa, atónita ante el hecho de que hubiera leído el reportaje y pudiera incluso citar textualmente algunas de sus palabras.

Roy, no obstante, parecía incapaz de parar:

- Lo que sentí realmente fue una necesidad tan poderosa de volver junto a Riza que vine volando. Siempre consideraré ese reportaje como una carta de amor pública de mi mujer.

Margo y Catherine se quedaron inmóviles, sin decir palabra, hasta que por fin la última habló:

- Por supuesto me alegro mucho de saber que esa entrevista no ha estropeado sus relaciones, estaba muy preocupada...

- Me sorprende - declaró Roy -. Tendría que estar ciego para no ver que intentas desvalorizar continuamente a mi mujer a mis ojos. Riza es una persona íntegra, cosa que no entiendo sabiendo que ha vivido toda su vida junto a ustedes dos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

- Te ofende que mi mujer posea un bien que ha pertenecido a su familia durante más de cuatrocientos años, estás furiosa porque se ha casado con un hombre que va a ayudarla a conservarlo. Esperabas que se viera forzada a vender para poder repartir los beneficios - la condenó Roy con disgusto -. Por eso es por lo que me atrevo a hablarte así.

- No voy a quedarme aquí para que me insultes - soltó Margo caminando hacia la puerta.

- Muy inteligente. Cierra bien la puerta tras tu salida Margo, no quiero que tú o Catherine pongan un pie en MI CASA, enfatizando Riza las dos últimas palabras de la frase.

Se escuchó el portazo. Riza respiró:

- Voy a ir a ver a Su...

- Summer - murmuró Roy en voz baja, agarrándola de la mano mientras subía por la escalera -. Es evidente que escogiste ese nombre porque tenía un significado especial para ti. ¿Fuiste feliz aquella noche conmigo?

- S… sí - tartamudeó Riza.

- Pero nos conocimos en un momento difícil de tu vida - añadió Roy seleccionando con cuidado sus palabras -. Ahora comprendo que perdonaras a Havoc tan generosamente después de dejarte plantada en el altar. Era evidente que él no tenía toda la culpa. Te habías acostado con otra persona antes de la boda.

- ¡No, eso es falso! - exclamó Riza, deteniéndose en el pasillo.

- ¡por favor Riza! ¿Qué sentido tiene negarlo? ¡Puede que no lo supieras, pero estabas embarazada aquella noche cuando te acostaste conmigo!

- ¡No...no lo estaba! - exclamó Riza abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de su hija -. ¡Otra vez estás equivocándote!

- ¡Tenías que estar embarazada! - contratacó Roy -. Tu hija nació siete meses después.

- Su fue prematura. Estuvo semanas ingresada en el hospital antes de que pudiera traerla a casa... - confesó al fin Riza conteniendo el aliento y poniéndose tensa antes de girarse para mirarlo.

La expresión de Roy era de desconcierto, de profunda confusión. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Riza y preguntó:

- ¿Fue prematura?

- Sí, así que ya lo sabes - respondió Riza con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño -. Y, para ser sinceros, Roy, siempre hubo solo una posibilidad.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme... que Su es mía? - susurró Roy con ojos de sorpresa a la escasa luz del dormitorio.

…..o….

Es lunes y el capítulo arriba. Gracias por leer y seguir la historia chicas. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, como ven es una historia cortita pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias **lulufma** por tus comentarios y por darte el tiempo para hacerme saber lo que piensas del fic. Y claro la historia original lleva el mismo nombre y es de _Lynne Graham_**. **Nos leemos pronto besos.

**Andyhaikufma **Tienes razón fue un capítulo tenso porque al fin se descubrió todo sobre el robo del adorata y se puedo ver una parte del pasado de Roy, de la relación con su hermana que lo hacen ser como es**. **Gracias por todo! De verdad, por siempre tener un comentario para cada capítulo. Por ayudarme a descubrir como utilizar esta página jajajjaa. Nos leemos pronto besos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

RIZA sintió que le fallaba la voz justo cuando más lo necesitaba, de modo que asintió sin apartar la mirada de Roy. De los ojos de él salieron chispas. Estaba atónito. Riza tragó y dijo al fin:

- Y no cabe la menor duda sobre ello, porque Jean y yo jamás nos hemos acostado juntos. Decidimos esperar a después de la boda.

- ¿Nunca?

- No, y como no nos casamos al final no nos acostamos.

- Eso significa que... que yo fui tu primer… ¡imposible! - soltó Roy apretando los labios sin dejar de mirarla.

- Aquella noche yo no quería que tú lo adivinaras - explicó Riza ruborizándose -. Dijiste que las mujeres vírgenes te resultaban muy poco excitantes.

- Pero los dos dijimos e hicimos estupideces aquella noche... por fortuna Su no fue una estupidez más - rio Roy delatando las emociones que lo embargaban y estrechándola contra sí mientras miraba incansablemente a su hija y a Riza como si no pudiera apartar los ojos de ninguna de las dos -. Por el amor de Dios... y todo este tiempo estaba aquí, delante de mis narices... Nadie sabía quién era el padre de tu hija, y tú no podías decirlo porque... ¡ni siquiera sabías su nombre! Al ver la foto de Jean junto a tu cama creí que era el padre y que tú aún lo amabas.

Creo que los celos me cegaban, ¿de donde saldría una bellísima morena con un padre como Havoc? Riza lo miró y sonrió –hablaba como un padre orgulloso, como un pavo real- Y luego- continuó el moreno- al decirme que no era así, ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido pensar que pudiera ser mía.

- Bueno, tú no sabías que Su fue prematura.

- Quisiera despertarla - confesó Roy soltando a Riza para mirar de cerca a su hija -. Pero esa es la primera lección que me has enseñado, no molestarla cuando duerme.

- Duerme como un tronco.

- ¿Pero dónde tenía los ojos? - inquirió Roy admirado -. ¡Si tiene mi nariz...!

- Todo lo ha heredado de ti - confirmó Riza pensativa, sintiéndose abandonada ante la emoción de Roy por su hija.

¿Emoción? No, no era ese sentimiento exactamente lo que Riza había esperado de Roy, aunque en realidad nada había ido como ella había esperado. Roy estaba atónito, pero no había hecho ni un solo gesto de disgusto ni expresado la más mínima protesta. Había aceptado el hecho de que tenía una hija de buen grado.

- ¡Es realmente preciosa! - susurró orgulloso. - Sí, yo también lo creo.

- Dios mio... ¡soy padre! Será mejor que llame a Maes de inmediato...

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿A Maes?

-Sí Maes Hughes, él es mi abogado y mi mejor amigo, no pude presentarlos pero pronto lo conocerás, a él y a…. - Hizo una pausa con una leve sonrisa al recordar lo de la revista – bueno, a Gracia ya la conociste, pero por supuesto Summer debe conocer a Elysia...

- pero... ¿para qué lo llamas ahora? preguntó Riza

- ¡Si me muriera esta misma noche antes de reconocerla como hija mía se quedaría sin un Cen!- exclamó Roy caminando hacia la puerta -. Llamaré ahora mismo. ¿Es que no vienes? - preguntó volviéndose hacia ella.

Riza se sentó en la biblioteca y lo observó llamar por teléfono a su abogado y a su hermana.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo - comentó después sentándose frente a ella -, desde el momento en que sospechaste que estabas embarazada.

- Bueno, no lo sospeché hasta que tenía cinco meses.

- ¡Cinco meses! ¡pero por Dios… es que eres tan despistada! - No engordé mucho ni tuve mareos ni nada de eso.

Comía mucho y me salió un poco de panza, y después noté una extraña sensación, como palpitaciones. Por eso fui al médico. Cuando me dijo que era el niño moviéndose me quedé de piedra.

- Me lo imagino - la miró cariñoso y divertido, levantándose de la silla para sentarse en el sofá con ella y tomarla de la mano -. ¿Así que no te pusiste enferma?

- No, gocé de perfecta salud.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó tu familia?

- Mi padre se portó bastante bien, pero creo que era porque esperaba que fuera un niño - admitió Riza molesta -. No le importaban en absoluto las habladurías, pero Margo estaba que echaba fuego. Fue por ahí contando que el niño era de Jean porque, por supuesto, sonaba mejor.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste a tu familia sobre el padre?

- La verdad, más o menos. Que fue algo que ocurrió... que había olvidado tu nombre - admitió avergonzada.

- Qué sola debiste sentirte - murmuró Roy pesaroso -. Aquella noche, sin embargo, tú me diste a entender que estabas protegida.

- Y creía sinceramente que lo estaba. No sabía que había que tomarse las dichosas pastillas continuamente para evitar quedarse embarazada y claro, en cuanto llegué a Central, las tiré.

- ¡Si no te hubieras marchado de ese modo del apartamento!

- Habrías llamado a la policía.

- No, si te hubieras quedado tu inocencia no se habría puesto en entredicho. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te marchaste así?

- Resulta bastante violento despertarse por la mañana en la cama de un extraño - confesó Riza con franqueza -. Me sentía como una fulana...

- Tú no sabes nada de las fulanas, así que no uses esa palabra – la censuró Roy.

Segundos más tarde, no obstante, volvía a sonreír y a hacer miles de preguntas sobre su hija demostrando un interés que Riza nunca hubiera imaginado. Al final él murmuró:

- Bueno... entonces ya no habrá divorcio, Bonita mía.

A pesar de que aquello fuera justamente lo que Riza deseaba, la declaración de Roy no le gustó. No la hacía por los motivos correctos, de modo que se soltó de él y preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso sabes tú algo que yo ignore? - Tenemos una hija, nos necesita a los dos. Simplemente he supuesto que...

- ¡Pues no supongas nada! ¡Puede que sea importante que Su tenga un padre, pero a mí me preocupa lo que necesito yo!

- Tú me necesitas a mí - respiró Roy tenso, perdiendo todo atisbo de sonrisa.

- ¡No me mires así!

- ¿De qué modo?

- Como si fuera un deudor que no te paga o algo así... Estás... ¡Estás tratando de buscar mi punto débil! - exclamó Riza comprendiendo de pronto que iban a volver a discutir y deseando evitarlo - Escucha, estoy muy cansada. Me voy a la cama.

Riza miró a Roy desde lo alto de las escaleras. Estaba tenso, mirando por la ventana. Su corazón se hundió al verlo. Todo había salido mal desde el momento en que ella había puesto en cuestión su convencimiento de que debían de seguir casados. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué, cuando era lo que ella más deseaba?

Riza escrutó su corazón y halló la respuesta. Tenía miedo de que Roy solo quisiera seguir casado con ella por Su. Se había sentido excluida al verlo contemplarla admirado, pero tenía que reconocer que había sido una egoísta. Roy acababa de saber que era padre, y era natural que la observara embelesado.

Riza cambió las sábanas, echó a black hayate a dormir a la cocina y se puso su mejor camisón para esperar a Roy. Una hora más tarde escuchó sus pisadas en el corredor. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Pero Roy pasó por delante de su puerta sin abrirla. Ella lo oyó entrar en el dormitorio de al lado.

Y se volvió hacia la almohada jurando temblorosa. Aquel hombre ni siquiera se sentía tentado de hacerle el amor después de tres semanas de ausencia.

…o…

- El apartamento es fabuloso - suspiró Rebecca mirando las vistas desde el ático -. Y Roy... es el marido perfecto, estoy convencida. Se marcha sin decir ni pío para que puedas disfrutar a solas de la comida con tu mejor amiga. ¡Y encima se lleva a la niña!

- Sí, es un padre abnegado.

- En un mes ha transformado tu vida - continuó Rebecca -. Si hasta te trae flores y regalos... Jean no me trae flores, pero me hizo un precioso regalo de cumpleaños. Y además me llama cinco veces al día. Está muerto de miedo de que lo deje plantado, es increíble.

- Me alegra que seas feliz.

- Pues no pareces muy contenta - respondió Rebecca -. Sé que te pasa algo.

Riza recordó las últimas cuatro semanas transcurridas. Roy había insistido en reparar y reformar la mansión Hawkeye sin más dilación, y mientras tanto se habían mudado a su apartamento de Ciudad del Este. En verano irían a Central, donde residirían permanentemente.

- ¿Es que está con otra mujer? - inquirió Rebecca.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- No es violento ni bebe, ¿verdad?

- ¡Rebecca, claro que no! Simplemente... no me ama.

- ¿Y es ese el problema? Pero si ha mandado a recogerme para que pueda venir a comer contigo... está pendiente de cada una de tus palabras, contemplándote constantemente... vamos, es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de agradarte.

Riza se encogió de hombros sin dejarse impresionar. Dormían en habitaciones separadas, y Roy no había hecho el menor intento de cambiar eso. Era como si el sexo no existiera para él. Riza no podía dejar de recordar lo que una vez le había confesado: que probablemente fuera el hecho de que era una ladrona lo que le resultaba más peligrosamente excitante. Era como si hubiera perdido de repente su sex-appeal para él. Aparte de eso sus relaciones iban cada vez mejor.

Riza se sentía cada vez más enamorada. No obstante no estaba segura de que eso fuera bueno. Roy se mostraba considerado, amable y alentador. Nunca perdía la paciencia, ni siquiera cuando Su se ponía rebelde. Y la llevaba a cenar constantemente. La llevaba a fiestas, se comportaba como si estuviera orgulloso de ella y la halagaba. Sonreía y se reía, pero por la noche se iba a su cama.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido mencionarle que lo amas? Yo diría que no resulta demasiado obvio por tu forma de comportarte - opinó Rebecca -. O quizá es que no se le dé bien decírtelo.

Una hora más tarde, tras marcharse Rebecca, Su entraba en el dormitorio de su madre con calcetines nuevos. Aquellos días Su parecía realmente feliz. Riza la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su hermosa habitación llena de muñecas. Roy entró inmediatamente después. En ese momento Su quiso jugar, Roy le dio biberón a cada muñeca mientras aquella princesita morena le daba indicaciones sobre cómo hacerlo. Además, se había dejado poner en el cabello un par de moños rosados, con la única intensión de complacer a su hija. Riza los miraba encantada, no podía esconder su sonrisa y más aun cuando Roy tomó a Su en sus brazos y la tumbó en la cama haciéndole cosquillas en su diminuta barriga.

-Bueno señorita es hora de dormir- dijo Riza con el tono maternal que siempre empleaba al dirigirse a Su. Ambos se acostaron, uno a cada lado de su hija. Riza comenzó a contar una historia de hadas y princesas hasta que la pequeña se quedó profundamente dormida. Subieron las pequeñas rejillas deslizables convirtiendo la cama en una hermosa cuna para que Su estuviera protegida de caer.

Salieron sin hacer ruido. Caminaron despacio hasta la habitación de Riza.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien con Rebecca?

- Sí, fantástico... debería de haberla invitado yo, pero no pensé que quisiera dejar su casa ahora que tiene un romance con Jean.

Solo con mirarlo Riza sentía que se le secaba la boca y se le aceleraba el pulso. Por eso se había acostumbrado a no mirarlo directamente a la cara. Bastaba con un rápido vistazo. Si Roy no la deseaba lo peor que le podía pasar era que sospechara que ella sí.

- Riza... he invitado a Rebecca con la esperanza de que te alegraras, pero no parece haberte hecho mucho efecto.

- No se puede vendar lo que no está herido.

- ¿Es ese uno de esos extraños dichos de Ciudad de Este? - Riza no respondió. Ni siquiera lo miró -. ¿Sabes una cosa, Bonita? He decidido que el tacto, la paciencia y la delicadeza no funcionan contigo.

- Es probable - concedió Riza preguntándose por qué elevaba la voz.

- De hecho cualquier hombre lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de ganarse tu confianza acabaría en la tumba antes de lograrlo.

- ¿Ganarse mi confianza? - repitió Riza.

- ¿Y qué diablos crees que he estado haciendo durante el último mes? - preguntó Roy de pronto lleno de frustración.

El tono de voz de Roy la hizo volverse para mirarlo. En su rostro se reflejaba la misma soledad que Riza veía en su propio semblante cada mañana. Roy hizo un gesto con las manos y continuó:

- Primero me das esperanzas, y al minuto siguiente me echas a un lado - gruñó -. No necesito que me digas que he destrozado nuestra relación, llevo tiempo tratando por todos los medios de arreglarla... pero tú pareces alejarte cada vez más y más de mí, ¡y no puedo soportarlo cuando te amo de esta manera!

- ¿Que tú... me amas? - susurró Riza temblorosa.

- Me dijiste que aquella noche en Central te habías enamorado de mí, y eso me dio esperanzas. Concluyó Roy.

- ¿Y si me amas por qué estás durmiendo en otra habitación? - exigió saber Riza en tono acusador -. ¿Por qué nunca me tocas?

- Quería que te dieras cuenta de que te quiero de verdad – respondió él sinceramente apenado.

- ¡Vaya una manera de demostrármelo! ¡He sido tan desconsiderada!

Roy cruzó la distancia que los separaba de un solo paso…

- Estaba esperando a que tú me dieras una señal... no puedo dar nada por supuesto en nuestra relación.

- Si me amas puedes dar por supuesto todo lo que quieras.

Roy se inclinó para besarla en la boca con un gemido ahogado iniciando una cadena de reacciones causales en el cuerpo de Riza, que se echó a temblar. La estrechó con tal fuerza que apenas pudo respirar. Segundos más tarde corría a cerrar con pestillo la puerta mientras decía:

- Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan frustrado, Bonita.

- Ni yo... he sido una estúpida anteponiendo mi orgullo a todo lo demás, excluyéndote cuando te necesitaba en lugar de demostrártelo. Te quiero mucho... mucho... mucho. Deberías de haberte dado cuenta.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera me mirabas! - exclamó Roy tomando su mano para besarla -. Eres cruel.

- Me gusta que los hombres hagan todo el trabajo. La última vez que fue al revés tuve que salir por la ventana con la alarma sonando... y además acabé embarazada - señaló Riza en su defensa.

- Pero Summer es preciosa, y no es motivo de arrepentimiento. Además, yo me enamoré locamente de ti hace tres años.

- Eso me cuesta creerlo...

- Porque no te valoras lo suficiente - la regañó Roy -. Me dejaste fuera de combate. Eras por completo diferente del resto de mujeres a las que había conocido. Aquella noche me quedé dormido contigo en brazos totalmente satisfecho...eso nunca antes había pasado.

- Y desde entonces todo salió mal.

- Sí, pasé tres horribles años siguiéndote la pista por todas partes... estaba completamente obsesionado - le confió Roy -. Nunca admití lo que sentía por ti, ni siquiera ante mí mismo, pero apenas podía esperar al día de la boda... solo pensaba en volver a estar contigo.

- Sí, ya me di cuenta de lo importante que era para ti. - Ni siquiera sabía qué me ocurría - continuó Roy ruborizándose -, pero estaba feliz de volver a tenerte en mi cama, bajo mi techo, atrapada... Y entonces Mei confesó y aquello me hundió en el más completo fracaso.

- Lo sé - suspiró Riza.

- Fue entonces cuando comprendí que te amaba. Lo había echado todo a perder. No tenía nada a qué aferrarme, solo ese estúpido acuerdo de matrimonio... ¿para qué otra cosa ibas a necesitarme?

- Dios, no pensé en ello...

- Por eso decidí que te sentirías más cómoda si me alejaba de ti y te permitía olvidar por una temporada lo bastardo que era - confesó Roy inclinándose para tomarla posesivamente en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama -. Y entonces Maes me informó de la revista porque Gracia se lo pidió. Sé que en realidad no piensas que sea tan maravilloso, pero en aquel momento lo leí más de diez veces...

- Y por eso te lo sabías de memoria - lo interrumpió Riza dejando caer los zapatos.

Roy le desabrochó el vestido y posó los labios sobre los hombros desnudos.

- Pensé que si me hubieras odiado realmente el artículo no habría tenido esa extraña nota agridulce, así que me dejé inspirar por la esperanza y si añadimos la sermoneada de Maes...

- Y una buena cantidad de ego... susurró aquella rubia divertida ante el cosquilleo de los labios de su marido en sus hombros

- Tomé el avión - terminó él la frase -. Cuándo comprendí que Su era hija mía me sentí extasiado... quiero decir que era otra forma de aferrarme a ti.

- Pero lo echaste a perder todo otra vez diciéndome que teníamos que casamos por su causa. Amo demasiado a mi hija, pero necesitaba sentir que tú me querías por mí misma.

- Fui muy torpe. Te presioné demasiado, fui demasiado deprisa. No me atrevía a decirte que te amaba porque pensé que nunca me creerías.

- Puede que sí... Soy más confiada y crédula que tú - bromeó Riza feliz.

Roy se sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la abrió. Dentro había un anillo. El rubí reflejaba la luz intensamente. Riza contuvo el aliento.

- Es este, ¿verdad?... Es el dichoso anillo que pensaste que había robado.

- Sí, el Adorata - sonrió Roy poniéndoselo en el dedo.

- Es realmente precioso - susurró Riza.

- Según la tradición, los Mustang se lo regalan a su mujer en el día del nacimiento de su primer hijo, del heredero, pero creo que ya es hora de cambiar eso.

- Sí, eso me gusta - respondió Riza-. Nada de tonterías sexistas ni de que los hijos son más importantes que las hijas.

- Hasta ahora no me atrevía a preguntar pero... ¿crees posible que estés embarazada otra vez?

- No, a menos que me hayas raptado en sueños. No, esta vez no, pero quizá pronto - concedió Riza enredando los dedos en su cabello -. Dios, me encanta poder enredar los dedos así... ¡vas siempre tan peinado!

- No me gustó que dijeras que los banqueros eran aburridos - le confió Roy -. Sin embargo, luego, en la entrevista, dijiste que era el hombre más apasionado que habías conocido.

- Y lo eres... conmigo, con Su. Eres muy cálido tras esa fría fachada.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien lo sexy que estás con botas de goma?

- ¡Ahora sí que estoy convencida de que me quieres!

Y, tras exclamar aquello, Riza reclamó su boca y se prometió a sí misma un futuro lleno de bendiciones y felicidad.

…..o….

Ya está chicas! Final de esta adaptación. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer, por seguir la historia, en fin, por brindarle un poco de su tiempo.

Muchas gracias a Andyhaikufma por ayudar a una nueva como yo con las dudas sobre las cuestiones técnicas de la página . Gracias por leer y comentar, por dejarme tu opinión en cada cap. Nunca olvidaré que fuiste la primera en mostrarme un review! Un beso.

Gracias tambien a lulufma por animarme con sus reviews tan lindos … Besos !

Gracias a wendy P R, daniefron, Guest. Y a todos los que hayan seguido esta historia, un beso y espero que nos leamos pronto….


End file.
